Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories
by JDH1080
Summary: In hopes to see her father's greatest battle, Pan pleads to go back in time. But what happens when she loses sight of who she is, and what happens when she falls for someone she was never meant to be with?
1. Back in time

**Alright, let's get this started, now everyone know this, the story is my own creation; I was inspired to do this after reading 'Shaking up the Family Tree'. After reading the meager amount of chapters that have been posted, I thought to myself that it was so good that I had to do my own take of it after talking to the author. Now, listen the only similarities this story will have to 'Shaking up the Family Tree' Is the same background. Any other similarity that may appear is of pure coincidence, I have The Guardian of Nesh's, the author's, permission to do this, I have asked him and he said that I could be allowed to do this. So, please, no one accuse me of plagiarism. Any who, on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own DBZ, so lawyers you can't sue.<p>

Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories

Chapter One: Back in time

"Now let me get this straight." A man in his late thirties to early forties said in a disbelieving tone. "You want to take Bulma's time machine for a joy ride and see the Cell Games?"

"That sounds about right." A young girl who couldn't be more than fourteen stated with a smile. At her father's look she sighed. "Oh come on dad, I just want to see it!" Son Pan said in a somewhat of a begging tone, something that she didn't use often.

Son Gohan blinked in surprise. "See what? There's nothing to see." The teenager's father sternly replied.

"I want to see you fight Cell! Grandpa has told me all about it, many times in fact. He said you were simply amazing." Pan eagerly said hoping that her father would take the bait of the compliment.

"That is a day I'm not very proud of." Gohan mutters more to himself rather than his daughter. "Besides it's far too dangerous anyway. You shouldn't be worrying about the past." Gohan says as he ignores Pan rolling her eyes.

"But dad, I just wanted to see you fight." Pan says in a somewhat crestfallen tone. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Gohan sighed as he could feel his resolve crumbling at a somewhat slow pace. 'Why must she be so stubborn?' He mentally asked himself a bit annoyed.

"I don't see the big deal." Bulma says from the other side of the room. "According to Trunks there's no danger of time travel. Even if Pan got herself into trouble there all she'd have to do is return to this time. And this time line would remain unaffected of any errors she could make." Bulma explained. "Though I'm not saying that you would." Bulma quickly says as she turns to the young girl.

Gohan gives a sigh as he turns to the time machine; he grabs his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Pan I'll let you go."

"Thanks dad!" Pan shouts as she floats up towards the machine.

"But!" Her father interrupts which causes Pan to freeze at that tone. "I want you to promise me something very important."

Pan turns to her father and nods showing that she is listening intently. "What is it?" She asks a bit afraid of the limitations he could put on her.

"I want you to swear that you won't give away you're location to anyone. Don't reveal yourself unless something that is out of your control happens. I don't want you to get hurt, just because I'm allowing this doesn't mean that I'm not hesitant about it." Gohan says with a tired smile that made him look way beyond his age. "Just be safe."

"I will dad." Pan says as she snaps open the hatch. "So when am I going to appear and where?" Pan asks as she glances at the controls. '…I'm not even completely sure what to press.' Pan thinks a bit sheepishly as she isn't the most tech savviest person in the world.

"Pan, you see the small blue screen?" Bulma asks to which Pan nods. "Lightly tap it."

The girl follows the instructions and the screen changes into another screen full of letters and numbers. "Okay…" Pan says a bit uncertainly as she has no idea of what she's doing.

"Gohan?"

"Yea?" Pan's father inquires his long time family friend.

"Could you give me a lift?" The blue haired woman inquires a bit sheepishly.

"Sure." The half Saiyan says as he goes behind Bulma, grabbing onto her waist he pushes a small amount of Ki into his legs and lifts off the ground. "This good?" The young man asks as they hover in front of the pad that rests in front of Pan.

"Yes, just give me a second." Bulma mutters as she starts keying in numbers in words into the pad. "Okay Pan, I'm going to give you a small crash course into this. It's very simple." Bulma says as she starts to explain how the machine works. "All you need to do is punch in words and numbers to decide where you want to go and when." The woman says as she punches in '**Cell Arena.**' She wipes her brow of any sweat. "Okay…" She says as she bites her lip. "There, it's all set. This will take you to the Cell Games on the exact date that Cell and Gohan fought. I've set the time to about five minutes before the Cell Games begin."

"Thanks Bulma, but how do I get back afterwards?" Pan inquires a little bit worried that she could possibly be stuck in the past.

"Easy." Bulma says. "Just type in Capsule Corp and then the current date into the keypad, and you'll be back in time for tea." Bulma says with a smile.

"Thanks Bulma, you're the best!" Pan says as she closes the hatch. "Okay. What do I press now?" Pan says as she looks at all of the controls. 'I'm not even a hundred percent sure that all of them have a function. I think that Bulma only put them in here for like decoration or something.' The quarter Saiyan thinks with a sweat drop.

"Pull the lever to your left." Bulma calls out as Gohan places her on her feet. "That will send you back. Remember the ship only has enough fuel for one round trip so I wouldn't think about going to see Goku fight Frieza on planet Namek if I were you." The blue haired woman says with a somewhat playful smirk.

That got a chuckle out of the quarter-Saiyan as she jokingly snapped her fingers and muttered a half heart 'darn'. "Okay." Pan says as she double checks to make sure everything is set. "I'll see you guys later!" Pan says as she places her gloved hand onto the switch.

Gohan smiles at his daughter. Though he isn't very happy that she had won, and was about to head to the past he loved his daughter, and seeing her with a smile always made him feel like he is the world's greatest dad. "I love you sweetheart, watch yourself back there." Gohan says softly.

"Thanks dad, I love you to." The bandana wearing girl honestly replies, for she knows her father and mother love her despite her flaws, as she pulls the lever thus sending her to the past.

The room was quiet for Gohan and Bulma. Gohan sighs as he turns away from where the time machine had stood. "It's almost like she's going away for the summer alone." Bulma remarks as she starts to feel a bit nostalgic. "I remember how I felt when Trunks went on his trip with Goten during his last year of high school" She comments as she tries to console the over protective father's worries.

"Yeah." Gohan says as he readjusts his glasses. "But Trunks wasn't alone, nor was he heading for a dangerous place like the Cell Games."

"Pan's a big girl, she can handle herself." Bulma says as she places a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I know that I would trust her with the time machine, than I would with my own daughter." The older woman says jokingly.

Gohan gives a small chuckle. "Haha. It's not that I don't trust her though, I just can't help but worry." He states a bit tiredly as he stares at the place his daughter had just been. 'Stay safe, Pan. You're mom and I love you.' Gohan thought to himself as he walked out of the room. Unbeknownst to Gohan, this would be the last time that he would ever see his daughter.

* * *

><p>Pan looked around in awe as the time machine flew back in time. She was amazed at all of the images around her. The female Saiyan could see events of the past flashing around her. But to her annoyance the images flashed at a rapid pace, making it nearly impossible for her to even comprehend what she was seeing.<p>

"This is amazing!" She remarked as she watched them pass by. "Let's see…" The quarter Saiyan says as she looks down at the panel of the machine. "I'm at least going back a good twenty years or so. I wonder how different everyone is." Pan comments as she sits back. She gives a small giggle as she remembers that Krillin, according to pictures, was bald during the Cell Games. 'Then grandpa will look like I remember as a kid.' The Saiyan female was a bit perplexed at how Goku could stay so young for a man in his early fifties. 'Even without the Dragon Balls it seems like he stopped physically aging at thirty.' Pan thought with an eye roll as she mentally relived her martial arts tournament when she was a little girl.

"Huh?" Pan blinked as she saw the sun shining down on her. 'I'm here already?' Pan nodded confirming that it was indeed the correct date. "Okay Bulma said that in about five minutes the Cell Games will begin. I'd best suppress my energy before the rest of the group gets here." Pan decided as she opened the machine and hopped out.

Pan looked up and saw that her time machine was perfectly covered from one side; looking towards that area she could feel the huge power that was Cell. 'Damn, he is powerful. More so than I am or even dad and uncle Goten. I'm also sure that Trunks would have trouble taking him down alone.' Pan decided as she began climbing up the tiny mountain.

'That's it. That's Cell.' Pan registered as she looked out to see a large ring out in the middle of nowhere. She could also make out debris of tanks and planes scattered around. 'Four minutes.' Pan figured out on her watch. 'I've been here for nearly one minute. In four minutes I'll be watching my father in his prime.' Pan thought a bit giddy.

Just then a black car pulled up near the ring. 'Oh I forgot about this part.' Pan thought a little stunned. The quarter Saiyan remembered her father mentioning something about her other grandfather being here. 'How embarrassing.' She thought to herself as he made his way to the ring. Hercule turns and Pan makes sure to duck as not to be seen.

The man with an afro then points his finger in a direction and makes the universal 'come here' gesture. Pan watches with annoyance as a man wearing glasses and a camera man quickly make their way to the ring. Pan watched for a number of minutes as Hercule had an interview before he started making weird faces at Cell.

* * *

><p>'I love you grandpa, but I am not enjoying this. This is embarrassing.' Pan thought with a sweat drop as she questions wither or not she could have been adopted.<p>

'Huh!' Pan whipped her head to the side as she felt a powerful presence heading towards the Cell Games. Pan intently watches as a much younger Vegeta, wearing blue and white armor, lands just outside the ring. 'That's Vegeta alright.' Pan thinks to herself as she watches her best friend's father glare at Cell.

"It seems that we have a new arrival!" The man from ZTV states. "But I don't recognize him; let's find out who this mysterious person is." The glasses wearing TV reporter says as he walks towards Vegeta. "Sir, a moment. Are you here to watch the Cell Games? If so then please back away for your own safety." The man says in an almost snobbish tone.

Vegeta turns to the man and scowls. "Get away from me; I am in no mood for your insolence." He sharply says. The man, clearly intimidated by Vegeta's cold attitude steps back in fear, and gulps.

Just then a noise makes everyone's head snap in a certain direction. 'That must be Android 16.' Pan mentally says as she examines the red headed man wearing green and black. Just then her eyes widen as she feels two very familiar powers. 'Grandpa and dad!' She thinks to herself as she whips her head to the other direction. Squinting her eyes she can just barely make them out from far away, but she can easily see the two gold auras, as well as several clear white auras.

Within minutes the rest of the Z-Fighters had landed, Pan could feel anxiousness building up within her. 'This is it.' She thought to herself as she looked the child version of her father up and down. From his power she could tell that he was really strong. 'What happened?' She thought to herself jokingly.

"Welcome, welcome everyone." The green bug-like monster says as he looks at the Z-Fighters with a smirk of arrogance. Pan watches as the crew and Hercule look on with shock, at that time Android 16 made his way towards the group of super powered beings. Word are exchanged between the fighters and the android that was once programmed to kill Goku.

* * *

><p>Pan sighs as she watches her grandfather on her mother's side make a fool of himself seconds later. 'Grandpa, I love you but seriously…don't you ever think before talking big.' Pan sighs once more in irritation and embarrassment. 'When is it going to start already!' The quarter-Saiyan mentally complains.<p>

As if hearing her thoughts, Cell decided to start the Games. "It begins." He says suddenly breaking up anything that could have been exchanged between the Z-Fighters.

No one noticed it thought, not even the time traveler from nearly two decades later could have guessed that Cell had started the games at least five seconds earlier than he originally did.

"Finally!" Pan hisses to herself as she settles into her spot above the time machine. 'Kinda wish I had some popcorn for this.' She mentally whines as she adjusts her feet on the dome top of the time machine.

"Who will it be then, who shall be the first to die by my hand?" Cell's snobbish voice asked the spectators. "Who shall challenge me first?" He inquires as he looks at the Z-Fighters. "Will it be you, Goku?" He asks as he stares the full fledged Saiyan down. Just as Goku was about to reply, and even before Hercule could say a word, Cell had lifted up a finger and pointed forward somewhere in the direction of Hercule. "Or will it be you?" Pan's eyes widen with astonishment and fear as she realizes something.

'Shit!' She thinks to herself as a purple glow emits from his index finger. With enhanced speed she propels herself into the air just as Cell fires off a carbon copy of Frieza's death beam. 'He saw me…wait…' She watches Cell's eyes; they shine with amusement, it's almost like they were saying 'I've known that you were there the whole time.' Pan blinks. 'But how?' She can't help but wonder. 'I was suppressing my power the whole time.'

Then she realizes something else. 'The time machine!' Glancing down she sees in her haste to protect her own behind, Cell had completely obliterated the time machine that Bulma had worked so hard on. 'Not good.' Pan groans to herself with a mental gulp.

"Why don't you come down and join the party, little lady." The bug like creature says in a mocking manner. "The Games have only just begun. " Cell says as his smirk widens.

From a few feet away from Cell the Z-Fighters watch with amazement and confusion. This warrior they had never seen before. But they weren't blind, they all felt her momentary power spike, they knew for certain that she held some power. The Z-warriors watched with stunned expressions to see what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all you're going to get a little while, I promise to post more soon, but for now…And on another note, I am going to warn all who choose to read this fic, there will be some graphic content. I mean, this is incest, I am in no way trying to promote incest, I do find it disgusting, but I do have this 'Whatever happens behind closed doors between two condescending adults is their own business and no one else's' policy. <strong>

**So if anyone is grossed out by incest to the point where they wish to flame me, then please leave, these are not my beliefs, I am simply writing this, I'm sure that this story will probably cross some peoples line of decency somewhere down the line, I know this because I cross my own from time to time, it's how I know that I still have one. **

**So like I said, if you are truly disgusted by incest then leave this fic, because somewhere down the line in later chapters it will appear. If not, then settle in because it's going to be a long ride, (I think) So to all of who that are going to read this, please review!**


	2. Goku vs Cell

**To Mr. Iwantacookie, this story is set after the GT series. I'll admit that I'm not too sure as to how you would not be able to guess that it's at least during GT. Of course though, besides the first chapter this story will play through the climax of the Cell Games, to sometime around the end of the Buu Saga, as well as a little bit in-between the two sagas. I also plan on using some of the storylines from movies, so I'm sure that you and everyone else will be highly entertained.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry to say that this chapter is mostly a novelization of Goku's and Cell's 'warm-up' But don't fret for I did add in some stuff, so enjoy and be sure to review. Also another thing I wanted to address is that it will be a little while before I update again as I am going on a trip for vacation, and I won't have any internet, but I can promise that I will be writing some here and there. So enjoy the show, **

**(Oh and btw I just had a B-day, so I am now seventeen, and I would like reviews for my B-day…or a PS3 if you're willing to send one…XD)**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Two: Goku Vs Cell

"Well aren't you going to come down and greet us?" Cell taunts the 'new' arrival. "I mean you've been here the entire time before those insolent buffoons even came here." Just then his eyes widen a little in mock surprise. "Oh I see you're shy, aren't you?" Just then a thin yellow beam passes him nearly cutting his cheek. Cell, looking up at this bold and mysterious girl, narrows his eyes. 'Just who is this girl?' The creature of perfection asks himself. 'Dr. Gero's data has nothing on her, nothing at all.' Cell then smirks inwardly. 'If that attack was all she could do, then she's no threat.' Cell concluded. 'Of course though, no one is truly a threat. I am perfection.' Cell stated in his mind as he decided that he would let her attack go unretaliated

Pan's hand is now extended and a finger is pointed in the general direction of Dr. Gero's perfect monster. "Not shy, just…" She quickly descends towards the Z-Fighters and lands a few feet away from Goku. "Didn't want to get involved." Is all she says before crossing her arms. Despite the burst of over-confidence she had displayed for everyone, on the inside she was actually pretty terrified of what Cell could do. 'No more risky attacks like that.' Is what the time traveler decided as Pan was quite aware of the fact that against Cell she would be defeated before long.

"Oh. So you don't want to fight me?" Cell inquires. "Very well, I'm already sure that you wouldn't be much of a challenge anyway."

While this transaction is going on the Z-Fighters are busy soaking in her appearance. Unlike most fighters they have met, this new fighter doesn't wear a fighting garb or even armor; instead she opted for civilian clothes, a red T-shirt that shows her mid section, a pair of tanned jeans, tennis shoes, and finally an orange bandana which is casually tied and partially covered her raven colored locks. And another important thing that the Z-Fighters noted was that she was incredibly young, about Gohan's age, they couldn't help but wonder how she had obtained her power. But the real question on their minds is: Who is she?

The monster decided to speak before anyone could ask the girl anything. "Now then, it's time to start." Cell says as he continues on as if nothing had happened. "Who shall go first?"

"That would be me!" Hercule says with a grin as he prepares to untie his cape.

Goku moves to stop the afro man from doing something incredibly stupid. "It's pointless, Goku. He won't listen." The bald man, who by his voice, Pan recognizes as a much younger Krillin, placed a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I've got to try." The blonde haired man says as he looks at his friend and gently shrugs his hand off. "Mr. Saten!" Goku shouts. "Listen, if you fight Cell you won't live, I beg, for your safety, please stand down!" Goku pleas to the afro man, hoping that his words will dissuade him from fighting Cell.

Hercule pauses and looks at Goku with an expression of uncertainty. 'Who is he to tell me to back down!' He thinks to himself in a small bit of rage at the blonde man. 'I'm the greatest martial artist to ever live!'

"Okay, turn the camera on the blonde haired man." The reporter says. "And there we go…People of the world, listen to this. Moments ago, this man, the one you see here, told Hercule to back down or he would be killed." The glasses wearing man states to which Pan audibly sighs. "Now, as a man who has followed Hercule's career very closely, I have to ask this ignorant man: Who do you think you are?" The ZTV reporter shouts in an over-dramatic fashion.

While this is happening Pan's eyes widen as she feels eyes glaring at her. Turning her eyes to the side she sees that Vegeta is staring her down from the corner of his eyes. Having been caught by her the Prince of all Saiyans nonchalantly turns his eyes back to the ring. Though, Pan can tell by the look on his face he seems as if he's trying to figure something out.

* * *

><p>"Goku, if that idiot wants to take a crack at Cell, I say let him. If we need to, we can use the Dragon Balls to revive him later." Krillin says with a casual shrug.<p>

"I guess there's no choice." A reluctant Goku says a bit tiredly.

Just as Hercule prepares to throw off his cape a loud voice sounds out. "Hold on everybody! It's time to get happy!"

'Oh dear lord!' An annoyed Pan thinks to herself with a mental eye roll. "This is painful." Pan mutters as she begins to wish that the time machine had sent her at least to the point where Goku would be fighting Cell. 'Instead I'm getting the full package…'

"I can't help but agree." Gohan says in response to Pan's statement as he looks up at the ship coming into view.

Everyone looks up to see a pink ship with words printed on it. "Could it be?" The news reporter from ZTV asks in a surprised manner.

"That's right! The fabulous duo is here!" An annoying girly voice says.

"It looks like we have new challengers to take on Cell." The glasses wearing man says as three people jump out of the air craft. "But who are they? And where are they from?" The man dramatically asks into his mic.

"Why did nobody tell me that the circus was in town?" Krillin mumbles jokingly to Goku who opted to stay silent as he stared Cell down.

The two men introduce themselves of students of Hercule while the woman is apparently there mascot…er manager.

"Yes." The blonde in white says to his companions comment. "Gaze upon me," He says with a rose in between his lips. "I am Caroni." The man says in a voice that suggests that he's in love with himself. Pan sweat drops as he starts gyrating his…lower body.

The other man, a big guy in a blue one piece spandex flexes his muscles as he gives out a cry.

'He wearing a fricken elephant mask.' Krillin thinks to himself with a sweat drop. 'Seriously where did these freaks come from?' Krillin, starting to get real annoyed with this display, thinks to himself.

"And I am the stupendous power man, Piroshki!" The man quickly says as he continues to show off his 'muscles.'

"Nothing but a pair of fools." Vegeta mutters to himself as he finds himself amazed at the stupidity of humans. Pan can only sigh and reluctantly agree with the Prince of Saiyans' statement.

* * *

><p>Within seconds they announced that they would be the ones fighting Cell, instead of their master.<p>

"They're goners." Krillin says to Goku who remains silent.

"And now, let's get the tournament under way!" The ZTV reporter shouts out. "In the white spandex jumpsuit, we have the lovely Caroni!" The man continues to shout.

"What is this?" Piccolo mutters. "A fricken beauty pageant?" He hisses with disbelief under his breath as the fool brings out a bouquet of flowers from seemingly out of nowhere.

"As this is our first chance to fight or whatnot, I'll be gentle." The man says as he sniffs the flowers and gives an odd moan all before tossing the flowers into the air and following them himself. After giving a few quick punches the flowers fall to the flow seconds after he lands on his feet. "Those are for you." He says in his snobbish voice. "For your funeral."

Within seconds Cell emerged victorious, and he didn't even have to lift a muscle. Seconds later Piroshky followed his friend's footsteps on the path of defeat and was down even quicker.

* * *

><p>"The time has come folks!" The announcer shouts. "Mr. Saten has had enough; he is now stepping into the ring!" He announces as said man does so. "And he's about to end Cell with his own two hands!" He continues. "He's taking off his cape!" The ZTV reporter announces excitedly as Hercule flings his white cape to some random direction. "And he's holding up his championship belt!"<p>

Pan sighs as she sees her grandfather reach into his fighting gi. Having seen some of the scarce footage of the Cell Games on the internet she knew what was next. Pan rubs the bridge of her nose, a favorite habit her father developed as he went into adulthood, as her grandfather on her mother's side, stacked up fifthteen tiles from his travel bag.

'Why is he doing this? If he's at he plans to take a crack at Cell why doesn't he just do it already?.' An annoyed Pan thinks to herself while looking over at the other Z-Fighters she can easily view the annoyance etched onto their stressed-out faces.

"That guys a real moron." Krillin mutters as he face palms. 'Kami why!' He thinks to himself as his patience for the man is wearing thin.

"What a true imbecile." Vegeta claims with genuine surprise at the man's stupidity and arrogance as he uncrosses his arms.

"Whommmm…." Hercule hums out an odd tune as he goes into some sort of stance.

"The champ has now gone into a trance-like state." The announcer informs the people watching at home. "I believe that he is channeling his energy into one powerfully mind-blowing attack!"

Fed up with all of the nonsense Pan hisses. "Kami! Why can't someone just end this already!"

Not missing a beat Cell turns to her with a sadistic smirk. "I'm inclined to say that we feel the same, little lady." He says in a smug tone. "I myself am annoyed with this man's insolence, so I'll send him to the world beyond this one." Pan's eyes widen at his tone.

'He's not kidding!' The quarter-Saiyan from the future mentally screams as her heart beat begins to increase and her breathing goes ragged.

"For you," Cell starts out as he raises a single palm at Hercule who has just broken fourteen of the tiles. "I'll even use a small bit of energy." He announces as his palm takes on a yellow glow.

The eyes of everyone, save for Vegeta, widen at this. "NO! Cell don't do it!" Goku frantically pleads the green monster as he breaks his calm composure.

'Grandpa!' Pan quickly fades from existence as Cell fires off a simple Ki ball at the world martial arts champ. "Haaa!" Pan instantly appears in front of Hercule, who had barley even registered the attack, she stops the ball of energy with both hands. With a shout she flings the ball high into the sky where it explodes a few hundred or so feet above the ground.

* * *

><p>'This is…dangerous.' Pan decides as she glances back at her younger grandfather. 'I can't allow him to fight this monster. Now that I know just how willing Cell is to kill him, I can't risk it!' Pan decides as she softly lands on the tile floors of the ring. "Gra-Mr. Saten, I be-beg of you to le-leave this to them." Pan says as she gestures to the group of true warriors.<p>

"I don't think you know just who you are talking to, young lady!" The announcer who at the moment is still a bit stunned at the turn of events, as are all of the Z-Fighters, shouts to the mysterious warrior.

'She's fast.' Goku decides as he continues to study the girl. 'Maybe not anywhere near par with Gohan, but for her age she is extremely talented.' The Saiyan decides with a smile.

'Wow, I barely even saw her move.' Were the thoughts of Yamacha and Tien. They were two of the most powerful humans and they couldn't even completely register the movements of a young teen who appears to be a good deal above their level.

Vegeta gritted his teeth upon seeing that display. He could tell that she held some sort of power from her earlier spike of power, but now that fact just pissed him off. 'How powerful is that brat?' He wonders to himself. 'Kakarot and even I didn't have that kind of power as children. Why is it that Kakarot's brat has already achieved such power at a young age, and now this unknown warrior?' He crosses his arms and scowls. 'How soon will it be before we're surpassed by them?' He sarcastically asks with annoyance and possible underlined fear in his thoughts.

"I know who I'm talking to." Pan says in an uncharacteristically cold voice. "I'm talking to someone who should listen. I don't wish to see the death of an innocent person." Pan continues as she turns to the two men. "I'm telling you right now, you don't stand a chance against Cell. This isn't a game, this is real life. People's lives are at stake. Now isn't the time for arrogance and to play hero, let the true hero's fight." Pan quietly says to Hercule as she heads back over to the Z-Fighters.

Hercule, stunned can only back away to where his two students are. 'Why?' Is what he wondered. 'Why did that little girl stop me from fighting? And why is it when I looked into her eyes, why is it that I felt like I was looking at my little Videl?'

"_Daddy!" A young girl who couldn't be more than twelve whined. "I don't want you to go!" Videl whines a bit more. "I don't want you to die!" Tears start to pool up in her blue eyes. _

"_Now who said you're daddy was going to die?" Hercule says with a grin. "You know that you're dad is the greatest fighter in the world. I promise I'll be back soon, sweetheart."_

"_You won't die?" The girl innocently asked her father._

"_Of course not!" Hercule says as he walks towards the door. "I love you pumpkin." He says in a demeanor far different from the arrogant persona he portrays to the world. _

"_Bye, daddy I love you." The little girl says. "I'll be watching…"_

Hercule sighs as he sits back down on his chair he had earlier.

"Well it seems that the champ isn't feeling up to fight Cell today!" The announcer of the Cell Games shouts out to the world. "So he has humbly allowed these people to have their own crack at Cell!"

* * *

><p>Pan could only give a sigh as she crossed her arms. 'Thank Kami…' She thought to herself with a tired smile. The quarter Saiyan gives a small gasp as she feels a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she sees the innocent face of Goku smiling right at her.<p>

"You're not half-bad." He says with a wide and innocent smile that one would find on a happy child. "Maybe after this you could give me a spar?" He questions without expecting an answer at the moment as he goes up to the Cell ring.

"So, now that the clown is done, we can finally begin the Cell Games!" Cell, the ever so dramatic, announces. "First up, Son Goku." The bug-like android says with a sadistic smile that promises only pain and suffering.

"Let's do this." The Super Saiyan says with a wide grin etched on his face as he now stands at the center of the ring.

"Ding, ding." Cell says a bit mockingly before Goku rushes him. Goku gives a powerful kick, which Cell lazily blocks.

Seeing that his kick didn't work Goku gives a punch which is blocked as well, Cell, tired of blocking gives a quick punch which Goku ducked, giving a spin kick to Goku, who is quick to react and jumps up before performing a roundhouse kick which Cell effortlessly dodges.

The only 'normal' humans watch with stunned expressions as Goku and Cell start exchanging various punches. Catching one of the Super Saiyan's punches Cell lands a hit in Goku's face, while the blonde haired man's foot slams into Cell's face.

Goku lands on his feet after performing a back flip mid air. Slowly rising to his feet Goku flashes a confident and playful smirk which Cell happily returns.

"They're equals is what the data calculates." Android 16 says after a few seconds of silence between the Z-Fighters.

"And they don't even appear to be tired at all." A perplexed Yamacha states with amazement in his voice as he watches his old friend fight the monster that has been terrorizing the world.

"Uh….um it seems that the blonde haired challenger is a bit tougher than anticipated." The ZTV reporter says a bit sheepishly. "With his expert opinion, here is Hercule." The man then places the mic in front of Hercule's mouth. "So sir, what do you think of the fight?" He asks.

'It's amazing, unreal.' Is what Hercule honestly thought as he was starting to entertain the possibility that perhaps there had never been any trickery, but the reporter never received an answer. 'I almost died.' Is what he realizes as with all of the explosions he had previously heard about Cell creating. He would be gone if the unknown girl hadn't saved him.

* * *

><p>And soon the warriors were moving at speeds invisible to the human eyes. Though the Z-Fighters could see every detail as Goku and Cell traded punches and kicks in mid air.<p>

Fading back into existence Goku lands a solid punch into Cell's chest. The green monster groans in pain as Goku's hit pushed the two fighters towards the edge of the ring. 'I grow tired of playing around.' Cell thinks to himself as Goku lands a roundhouse kick on his face.

"He's out!" Tien and Krillin both shout in an excided fashion.

'Not that easy.' Are the thoughts of Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Pan, and even Goku.

Cell smirks as he stops his descent just millimeters from the ground. He gives an arrogant smirk as he hovers over the ground and uses his Ki to lift himself back into the ring as Goku jumps back. "I apologize, but don't tell me that you really thought that I would allow myself to be defeated so easily." Cell sneers at the Super Saiyan.

Goku breaks his stance and gives a small sarcastic laugh. "Don't worry, Cell." Goku says with a smile. "I didn't plan on falling for any of your cheap tricks." He crosses his arms. "I've known the whole time that you won't go down so easily."

"Humph." Cell scoffs as he moves towards Goku. "I just felt like playing a little joke." Is all he says with annoyed expression. "Considering that you aren't taking this seriously."

Goku gives a grin of excitement. "Hey, like you're one to talk. You've been back as well." The Super Saiyan accuses.

"Little by little I will show you why I am true perfection." Cell says as he assumes a fighting stance.

"Bring it on." Goku says in a dangerous tone as he resumes his own fighting stance.

* * *

><p>The onlookers of the Cell Games can only look on with mixed facial expressions of awe, confusion, disbelief, and indifference.<p>

'They're amazing, but they're both holding back.' Gohan mentally says as he studies his father's expression. 'What are you waiting for, dad?' Gohan thinks to himself a bit annoyed as he clenches his left hand. 'Why aren't you taking this seriously? Why won't you take him out?'

"It's quite interesting." Pan speaks. "It's almost as if they're enjoying themselves."

"That's dad alright." Gohan mutters as he stands next to the unknown girl. "He's always excided by the possibility of a strong fighter."

"You don't say." Pan responds as she stares at the two fighters. 'I'm surprised that grandpa didn't take Cell out. From what I remember he is much more powerful than my dad.' Of course when Pan thought this she forgot to include the fact that Goku is a great deal weaker in this time period than twenty years or so down the road, and also that Gohan, having not seriously trained in so many years, became rusty and never really enjoyed senseless fighting to begin with. "Are you just like him? Do you enjoy fighting strong opponents?" Pan inquires already certain of his answer.

"Not particularly, I have never enjoyed senseless fighting, but I love sparing with my dad and Piccolo-sensei." Gohan honestly answers as, unknown to him, the green man mentioned glances at the two teens before turning his gaze back at the two fighters. "Perhaps you could spar with us sometime. You seem pretty strong."

"Perhaps I will." Pan replies with a smile. 'As I have no sure way to quickly return to my time.' Pan thinks with a mental whine. And not to forget the fact that Pan herself is a Saiyan, and from some reason the thought of being able to train with her father and grandfather excited her.

"Cool, uh…" Gohan takes a sheepish expression. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" He inquires.

"Pan," She replies with a wide smile. "You?" Pan asks as not to seem suspicions as she already knows his name.

"Gohan."

Just then Gohan whips his head back at the ring. "It seems that things are finally starting to heat up a bit." The youngest Super Saiyan says to Pan. 'But they're still holding back.' He thinks with clenched teeth. 'Father…what are you planning?'

"Yea, they're speeding up." Pan replies as her eyes, as well as the eyes of the Z-Fighters, begin to move back and forth analyzing the two's movements which are currently too fast for the human viewers.

* * *

><p>"In all my years as a reporter for ZTV I have never encountered anything of this sort." The glasses wearing man says. "What do you have to say, Hercule?" The reporter asks as he places his mic in front of Hercule's lips.<p>

'It's gotta be some sort of trick…but I can't see anything that would make this a trick.' And it was true. Throughout his career as a martial artist Hercule had seen many people actually resort to cheap trickery, but this. He couldn't see any wires or any indication that there was a mirror nearby.

He was speechless. 'I did almost die; if I had fought Cell I would have never seen my baby girl.' Hercule turned his eyes to the young teenager standing next to the other blonde warrior. 'I owe her.' He thought to himself as he looked up at the two fighters who were only visible, to his untrained eye, for a split second. 'A lot' The afro man decided as he knew that when he got home he was going to give his little girl a big hug and tell her that he loved his little princess and that she meant the world to him.

"I can't even keep up with how fast they're moving…" Yamacha stated in a voice that held awe and disbelief in it.

"They're so quick." Tien murmured as he to struggle to keep up.

'Humph, if you armatures think that's fast, just wait till I take Cell down.' Vegeta thought with a confident smirk.

Just then Goku and Cell completely vanished from the view of Yamacha and Tien, whom had both been struggling to keep up.

* * *

><p>The air from around the Z-Fighters exploded as Goku and Cell reappeared just behind them. The Z-Fighters turned to see Goku laying down a dozen or so rapid punches into Cell's face, but his punches didn't connect as Cell was doing his best to defend against the Saiyan's on slaughter. The two then disappear only to reappear back high above the ring trading various punches and kicks. Goku goes in with a mock kick that doesn't connect, for he had faded from air and reappears behind Cell and kicks him back to the tile floor of the ring.<p>

Cell looked back up at the Saiyan and offered a grin. Goku seeing this charged the green bug-like android. The onlookers of the Cell Games watched with anticipation as Goku pounded Cell into the ring.

People covered their eyes at the dust cloud that had been created from impact. With their vision blocked the viewers could hear the sound of punches and kicks being exchanged. Soon Cell gains the upper hand as he slowly punches Goku towards the ring and all Goku can do at the moment is guard.

"Goku!" Krillin yells in fear for his friend. "The edge of the ring!"

"It seems that Cell is in control." Trunks comments as he clenches his fist in frustration at his own helplessness. 'Monsters like Dr. Gero's creations are what destroyed my world…and I can't even do anything!' Trunks helplessly thinks as he looks down. 'Gohan what would you do?' He mentally shouts to his deceased mentor.

"But why?" Gohan asks himself. "Why is dad still holding back?" He quietly asks as he tries to figure out his father's angle.

Trunks eyes widen at that statement, quickly he turns his head and inquires. "What?"

'It seems that I was right,' Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk of arrogance at being correct. 'Kakarot and Cell are simply having some fun.' He thinks with his arms crossed over his chest.

Just then Goku's heel reaches the edge, with a smirk Cell goes in for a right hook. At the last second Goku evaporated from air. Krillin gave a small gulp as Cell seemed to be glaring at him and the Z-Fighters. But, unbeknownst to him, Cell's eyes were focused on the two Saiyans next to him, Gohan and Pan. 'Imbeciles, the whole lot of them.' Cell thinks to himself as he turns around to face Goku who is now standing in the middle of the ring.

'But him,' Cell mentally thinks as he stares at the Super Saiyan. 'He's on a whole different level than the other Saiyans. Not even Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, can even come close to my level.' He smiles as he can actually feel himself having fun. "Oh, you're good." He taunts with a chuckle before charging the full fledged Saiyan.

* * *

><p>'It's about time we stop playing around.' Goku thinks calmly to himself as he blocks Cell's attack. Goku grits his teeth as he feels his heels drag on the white tile floor of the ring. 'Enough, playing around, time to show him I'm done fooling around!' Goku mentally thinks as he allows his body to lean back, Cell's eyes widen as he feels a foot implant itself into his chest.<p>

Cell, now flying in mid air after having been kicked, gasps lightly as he sees Goku charging him.

"Ka me,"

'Oh so you're getting serious huh? Well it's about time things get interesting.' Cell thinks to himself as he prepares to block the attack.

"ha me Ha!" Goku cups his two fists and fires off a blue energy wave at the bug-like monster. The sky is ignited with a blue tint to it as the Kamehame Ha wave attack sores towards Cell.

With a wide grin Cell smacks the Kamehame wave away with one hand. At that time the blonde warrior appeared behind Cell and delivered a powerful punch to his back, Cell groaned in pain at the powerful hit. With a sneer Cell spun in the air and landed a fierce right hook in Goku's face, appearing above the Saiyan, Cell unleashed another punch that knocked Goku back to the ring.

Goku shifted himself mid air, and luckily landed in the ring on his feet. 'Now, it starts. I really should be careful.' Goku thinks to himself as Cell reappears in the ring. 'He'll kill me if I slip up.'

"Alright, I believe that was enough of a warm up." Cell claims as he takes a stance.

The Super Saiyan smirks as he shares Cell's look. "Yea," Watching Cell Goku can easily feel his own power slowly rising. Taking a stance he knows all too well Goku releases a primal scream as a gold aura flows around his body, his white-blonde hair turns to a more darkened shade of gold.

Brilliant red sparks danced around Goku's form as he allowed his power to reach its peak. "Ahhhhh!" He bellowed out as the debris floated from the ground below. Gohan's and Piccolo's capes danced wildly from the howling winds, Trunk's long locks flowed madly behind him as he struggled to keep his feet in place.

With one final shout Goku's slowly bubbling power level exploded outward, knocking back Hercule and all other normal humans within the vicinity.

Even Vegeta couldn't hide his expression of shock and surprise at what he felt, Goku, now glowing stood facing Cell. His body flashed a bright gold flash before it slowly faded. During this entire occurrence Cell couldn't fight it, his smirk became wider. The creature of perfection was actually excited to fight this powerful foe.

Cell took the horse riding stance as he allowed his power to increase in one fell swoop. "AHHH!" He screamed as bright pillars of light imploded from his body. Once Cell had finished powering up, his body was incased in a gold aura as his body also flashed a purple flash before it died off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the challenger is now making an odd move!" The ZTV reporter announced loudly as Goku started walking towards Cell. "He has dropped his guard and is now actually walking towards Cell! I'm not sure what he hopes to accomplish with this bold and daring move!"

Smirk in place, Goku stopped just in front of Cell. The green monster looked the Super Saiyan in the eye before speaking. "The first move is all yours." He states confidently.

"Of course." Goku says before his golden aura breaks and he disappears.

Cell feels a hard fist impale itself into his stomach. With a groan Cell moves back a step before Goku plants an elbow into Cell's head, wasting no time Goku is quick to ram his knee into Cell's chest, knocking him into the air. Acting quick Goku appears behind Cell mid air, and slams his fist into Cell's back.

Cell slams into the floor before ricocheting back up into the air, his back stops just millimeters in front of one of the pillars of the Cell Ring. "Not bad, Goku." Cell states as he is now upside down and is smirking at the orange wearing warrior. "At last, a warrior who is a match for me. I have been waiting for this for a long time." Cell states this as he slowly rotates. "This shall truly be an interesting fight!" Cell shouts before he and Goku continue the fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the second chapter, hope you enjoyed, be sure to review.<strong>


	3. Gohan powers up

**Well, I just arrived in New Orleans today, tomorrow I'll be going on my cruise and I decided that since I have internet tonight I'll upload this somewhat short chapter. So here you go, let me know what you all think, and I will get back to you in just over a week.**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Three: Gohan powers up

"I give up!" A tired and battered Goku boldly declares as he stares Cell down. His clothes torn and worn, his breathing was heavy, and his face was just plain exhausted. "I know you're strength, it's pointless in continuing this struggle." Goku bellows towards the overgrown bug. "It is impossible for me to defeat you."

The expressions of everyone, save for Pan, is priceless. None of the Z-Fighters, neither Cell can even believe Goku's claim.

"You must be joking!" Cell loudly claims with disbelief written on his face. "You can't just say 'I give up' and expect to walk away!"

"Sure I can." Goku confidently states. "I've been beaten, fair and square!" Goku shouts out to the floating android. "I give up!" He states once more.

"What is going on over there?" The reporter asks.

"I think the guy says he's forfeiting." The red cap wearing camera man claims as he zooms in on the spiky haired fighter.

"Giving up?" Hercule asks himself a bit surprised at this. 'But why? Hasn't this guy been beating on Cell for a good portion of the match?' Hercule asks himself as he tries to recall the snip bits of the fight that he and the other normal humans had been viewing.

"Now that this guy is done, Hercule can finally have his fight!" The lady in red claims excitedly which sent a chill down the martial artist's back and causes him to stiffen.

"Very well!" Cell says to Goku. "I hope that you can accept the fact that you caused the end of the world!" Cell continues which causes Goku to give him a confident smile. "You may quit if you please, but if there are no more challengers I shall reduce this worthless ball of rock into dust!"

"I don't think so!" Goku interrupts. "Just because I'm finished fighting you doesn't mean that the tournament is over, I still have one more fighter for you!"

Cell gave a hearty laugh at that statement. "Must you play the part of a comedian? You expect me to fight one of those pathetic imbeciles?" Cell shouts out as he glares at the Z-Fighters. "And who do you expect me to battle? Piccolo? Trunks? Or should I just beat down on Vegeta while he claims to be the mighty Prince of all Saiyan's?" Cell mocks as the Prince of Saiyan's clenches his teeth at the android's jab.

"So you don't mind of who I pick to fight you next, right?"

Cell snarled at Goku. "You're actually serious?"

"I know that you might believe me to be insane, but you'll understand soon enough." The spiky haired Saiyan claims. "The next challenger is much more powerful than I am by a big gap. So if you had fun fighting me, than you're just going to have a blast with your next fight?" Goku proudly and confidently shouts. "Though I highly doubt that you'll still feel that way when you've been beaten!" Goku boldly claims.

Cell's eyes widen a small fraction. "Care to repeat that again?" The green android dares. "When I'm beaten? Did I hear right?"

"That's right, when _you've been beaten_!" Super Saiyan Goku claims.

"I think you should learn not to be so cocky, Goku." Cell dangerously warns. "From what I can scan, you have a lot of confidence on the skills of this imaginary warrior; I hope you won't be too disappointed once I'm through with this pathetic excuse for a fighter!" Cell then glances at the Z-Fighters. "Now don't tell me that you expect me to fight that?" Cell claims as he points at a wide eye Pan.

Pan gulps as the creature narrows it's eyes at her. 'Help me, grandpa!' She mentally claims to the full powered Super Saiyan.

"No, it's not her, but you're close, just look at the person standing next to her!" Goku shouts out at the overgrown bug.

Cell's eyes slowly glances over to Pan's right. 'Don't tell me he means…'

* * *

><p>"Gohan!" Piccolo shouts in concern as he realizes who Goku has been speaking about. 'What are you planning Goku? You're going to get your own son killed!'<p>

"Kakarot!" Vegeta hisses to himself. 'What insanity has he conjured up now?' The Prince of Saiyan's shouts in his head.

"Me…" Gohan starts out awkwardly. "Fight Cell?" He asks himself as he subconsciously looks up at Cell who is now looking down at him with hateful eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Goku jumps back up towards his comrades, landing right in front of his son he gives a small smile to the half Saiyan. "You can do this, son. I believe in you." At those words Gohan looks down unsure of wither or not he could even really stand up against Cell.

"I'm not sure dad; I mean if you can't beat him, what makes you think I can?" Gohan inquires as he stares his father in the eye.

Before anything could be said Piccolo decided to confront Goku on his insane decision. "Goku, stop this now!" The earth born _Namekian_ shouts angrily at the beaten down Super Saiyan. "Think about what you're doing! If Gohan fights Cell, He WILL die!"

The spiky haired Saiyan calmly acknowledged Piccolo. "Listen Piccolo, Gohan has a power hidden within him that you and I could never even hope to understand. Don't you get it," Goku says as he glances back at Gohan. "He's been keep up with the rest of us, and even surpassed a good deal of us, ever since he was a little boy. I can easily remember when I was his age, and I know that I held nowhere near the power that he held."

"Look Goku, I know, and so does everyone else, we all know that Gohan is powerful for his age, but fighting Cell? Come on." Krillin calmly says.

"Look, you all just need to trust me, I wouldn't even consider this if I wasn't certain that Gohan could defeat Cell." Gohan gives a small sigh as he looks down. Goku then drops down gently to Gohan's level. "Look at me," Goku says before the younger blonde looks up slightly. "Let me ask you something, son." Goku then gently places his hands on Gohan's shoulders. "When I was fighting Cell, were the two of us ever out of your sight? Was there ever a moment where you couldn't see us?"

To the surprise of all of the Z-Fighters, save for Pan, Gohan answered:"No, I could see you guys the entire time," Gohan glances to the ground before he locks his eyes with Goku's once more. "But that's only because you weren't fighting at full force! I'm sure that if you had been figh-!"

"Son, I can't speak for Cell," Goku says as he gently increases his grip on Gohan's shoulders. "But I was giving it my all…The reason why you thought I was holding back, and the reason as to why Cell and I were never out of your line of vision was because you were gauging Cell's and my own power compared to your own." Goku firmly states.

"Gohan!" Piccolo shouts out in surprise. "Is this true?" He inquires in a tone of disbelief.

Gohan looks down but doesn't say anything. "Son," Goku starts out slowly. "Just win this one for me, then we can go home.

Gohan continues to stare at the ground for a minute before rising his head back up and smiles at his dad. "Okay, dad. I'll do it."

"Good luck Gohan, I know you can do it." Pan said before she could stop herself. The blonde haired boy glanced at her with a smile and a nod before throwing his white cape to the floor to reveal the purple fighting gi, that was eerily similar to his teacher's, Piccolo. 'Why did I feel the need to say that?' Pan thought to herself as she watched the much younger version of her father light up in a golden aura before flying down towards Cell.

* * *

><p>"How humorous." Cell sarcastically states as he begins sizing up his new opponent. 'Him beat me? It's so unbelievable that I cannot even begin to laugh.' As the green bug-like monster continued looking up the demi-Saiyan up and down he couldn't help but scowl. 'This is almost an insult, according to Dr. Gero's data this fighter wouldn't even be able to give me a challenge as an adult!' Cell thought to himself as he compared the data.<p>

Of course though he knew not to underestimate his adversary, the Trunks of this time was much more powerful than the one he had destroyed. And Cell couldn't help but hope that Goku would be right, as Cell does have the genes of Saiyans within his body, he hoped that maybe just maybe he would receive a fair challenge fit for the perfect being of the world.

Back with the Z-Fighters, "Krillin, still got some Senzu Beans left?" Goku asks his long time friend. "Would you mind tossing me one?"

"Oh," Krillin, surprised, says as he reaches into a bag and places a small green bean into Goku's out stretched palm. "Sure Goku, here you go." Krillin says with a friendly smile which would turn upside down at Goku's next action.

"Hey, Cell!" Goku calls out to the green monster. "Catch!" Goku shouts as he throws the green bean at Cell who glanced at the spiky haired Saiyan. "You'd better take that, if you know what's good for you. Because I can tell you right now, you'll need it!"

Everyone's face was one of shock and surprise as Goku displayed yet another reckless action that could easily cost them the lives of one of their friends. "That's it!" Krillin shouts. "I think Cell hit you way too hard!"

"Look guys," Goku calmly replies. "Cell's a bit worn out, it just wouldn't be a fair fight if we just allow Gohan to pummel him."

"That's Cell we're talking about." Tien states as he considers Goku's mental health.

"Yea, who gives a damn about being fair!" Yamacha shouts at his long time friend.

"Such a foolish display," Cell mutters to himself as he stares at the small green bean. "Does he not realize what he has done?" Cell questions as he prepares to eat the bean. 'With this, what Goku has only accomplished is to seal the fate of both his son, and this world!' Cell couldn't help but mentally laugh at that notion. "Thank you Goku, I shall take this Senzu Bean with no hesitation, I shall show you what overconfidence does!" Cell claims before swallowing the green bean.

Cell takes the usual stance all fighters do before allowing their power level to skyrocket. "Haaaa!" He lets out as his waning power returns to him. 'Haha, this is the greatness of the Saiyans. I am stronger than I was earlier.' Cell glanced down at the blonde haired child that had been named his opponent. 'This won't even be a challenge!' Cell mentally laughed.

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the green monster that had pained his world. 'I…I'm not sure if I can beat him. But, I will do my best, if my dad believes in me, then I can defeat him.' Gohan lets out a powerful scream as his own power level begins to skyrocket. The powerful roar that Gohan had unleashed allowed rocks to defy gravity, powerful gusty winds blew into the people watching from not too far away.

* * *

><p>The Z-Fighters watched with amazement at the little boy they had known for a number of years. To think, this was the little kid who was afraid of Nappa, a man now far weaker than all of them. And now, Gohan was preparing to face Cell. But what amazed them the most, was that Gohan's power level was not too far away from Cell's.<p>

'So, this is it. That's my dad in his peak.' Pan thought in amazement as she prepared to watch her father fight his greatest fight. 'This will be-.'

"You know, Gohan wasn't the only one who never lost sight of me." Goku whispered next to Pan. The quarter-Saiyan whipped her head at the Super Saiyan who had his eyes focused on Gohan. "I could feel that I never left you're sight, I always felt two pairs of eyes watching me, at the very least." Goku comments softly to the young Saiyan girl.

"Hmm." Pan mumbles as she blushes at being singled out so easily. "My power is nowhere near yours or his." Pan quietly states as she gestures to the young Super Saiyan whose power level is nearing its peak. "It's just that I had a great teacher, my grandpa. He taught me a lot, I kinda miss him." Pan states as she turns away from the very person she spoke of.

"I'm sure that he's very proud of you, uh…" Goku paused for a second before the younger Saiyan states her name. "Pan, I'm sure that he's proud of you. I remember my own grandfather, and I'm sure that he's proud of me as I'm sure yours is of you." The older Saiyan says with an innocent smile on his battle hardened features.

At that Pan and Goku both turn back to watch the fight begin. Their conversation unnoted by the Z-Fighters save for Piccolo because of his sensitive hearing.

Gohan now stood, enamored in a golden aura. The Z-Fighters, minus Goku and Pan, watched in amazement as they felt Gohan's power finally come to a resting point.

'Perhaps this won't be a complete bore,' An amused Cell thought to himself with a confident smirk of arrogance. "Well, it does seem that you do hold some power, but you're father did over exaggerate in saying that you would defeat me," Cell confidently states as he flies towards Gohan and lands just behind the young Super Saiyan. "But oh well."

Just then Gohan turns to look at Cell. "I'm ready, just let me know when you are." The half Saiyan says with a small smirk showing that he's fairly confident. 'If dad believes I can, then I can defeat this monster…I will end the suffering he has caused.' Gohan thought as he clenched his right fist and glared at the over grown grasshopper.

"I hope for your sake that's true, because you won't get a second chance, Gohan." Piccolo mutters as he watches the two fighters.


	4. Gohan vs Cell, Pan vs Cell Jr

**Wow I am so glad that I was able to finish this ahead of schedule, I mean I fricken finished this thing four days before my trip. That's four days early, four days that I'm ahead. Happy days XD, anyways, enough of that craziness. I'm back from my trip, and I'm ready to get back on writing. I enjoyed my vacation I really wished that it hadn't ended as I met someone really important, but as they say life goes on. **

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Four: Gohan Vs Cell, Pan Vs Cell Jr.

"You're quite the brave soul." Cell's arrogant yet smooth voice sounded out as he stared at the young Super Saiyan. "And also very loyal." He commented in mock admiration. "I don't know of many children who would die fighting a battle their father should be fighting."

"You can beat him, Gohan!" Goku yells out trying to block Cell's half hearted attempt to get into Gohan's head. Gohan nods indicating that he had heard and registered his father's words.

Cell starts out with a simple kick which Gohan easily blocks. Seeing that his attack didn't land in the demi-Saiyan's face Cell twists his body mid-air and strikes with his other leg as Gohan mimics his movements and blocks accordingly. 'Alright brat, let's see what you can do!' Cell thinks to himself as he launches a barrage of punches at the young Saiyan who begins to quickly dodge them accordingly.

Tired of not hitting the young Saiyan Cell evaporates only to reappear behind Gohan with a kick aiming for his head. The youngest Super Saiyan jumps into the air in his attempt of dodging, which causes the overgrown grasshopper to follow after him. With a yell Cell leashes a kick at the blonde warrior who quickly dodges and lands on the brown soil. He glares at the green monster while considering his next moves.

"That's it son!" Goku yells from next to his friends. "Don't fight on his terms, make him come after you! You can do it Gohan!" Goku encouragingly shouts.

Sadly the rest of the Z-Fighters didn't share Goku's enthusiasm, as they were all worried about the young fighter. "I can't believe this." Krillin mutters as he watches the son of his best friend fend Cell off.

"Yea, he's actually doing it." Trunks mutters in amazement.

Now in the air the green bug-like android starts rapidly punching Gohan who, moving at an insane speed, dodges each one.

'This is amazing, dad was actually really good at this.' Pan thinks to herself as she finds herself having a small bit of respect for her father's skills in the fighting department. Of course though so far he hasn't even thrown a punch or kick yet and already she could tell that he was doing a good job. 'I can't wait to see how he'll do once he ascends to the next stage.' Pan thought to herself with hidden excitement.

* * *

><p>"Quite the slippery one, aren't you?" Cell cockily asks. "I think it's time to turn up the heat!" Cell says before he disappears and reappears only to slam into Gohan who cries out in shock at this unexpected attack.<p>

'Dad!' Pan mentally yells out in panic while letting out a gasp that she found herself unable to hold in. The young female Saiyan watches with horror as her past father's face becomes Cell's own punching bag. Each one of his screams of pain only cuts into her as Cell, with a sadistic smirk, continues with his ruthless attack.

"No." Piccolo mutters. "This was a mistake." He says as he helplessly watches his student getting beat up. 'And I can do nothing.' Piccolo thinks to himself as he knows that he stands no chance against Cell.

Krillin looks to his old friend of many years. "Goku, you need to help him." Krillin says with urgency in his voice as he fears for his friend's life. "Before it's too late!" The bald man yells as his fist clenches.

Having had enough of watching her father be turned into a punching bag Pan finds that she is unable to hold her tongue. "Gohan! Don't let him beat you around like that! I know you can beat him, so win!" She screams to the young Saiyan.

Cell's eyes widen momentarily as he spots the girl from his peripherals. 'Oh why don't you-?' Just then he felt a hand clench on his right hand, the one holding Gohan up by his collar. 'Huh?' Turning he sees Gohan's cold teal eyes glaring at him.

"Haaaaa!" He screams out as his power burst outwards pushing the monster back a few feet. Cell still in shock doesn't even attempt to stop the grunt of pain when he feels Gohan's fist digging into his stomach. "Haaa haaa haaa haaa!" Gohan screams every time his fists connect. After about the sixth or so punch Gohan pushes him back with a somewhat weak powered Masenko Ha.

The rest of the Z-Fighters minus Pan and Goku watch with stunned expressions at the small display of power Gohan had released.

'It's just like that time on planet Namek.' Vegeta thinks to himself as he remembers the time an enraged Gohan took on Frieza in his second form. 'But it's also different…' He remembers that during that time Gohan was in a blind rage. 'This time he knows what he was doing.' Vegeta once again found his anger bubbling up. 'Why does it seem that Kakarot enjoys mocking me!' He angrily mutters in his mind as he continues to watch the Cell Games.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Cell now floated in mid air stuck in a stare off. "Well, that certainly was interesting. But can you withstand a second round?" Cell confidently asks the young Super Saiyan.<p>

"Someone please tell me that we're going to get Gohan out of there soon." Krillin mutters hoping that someone will answer. When no one says anything he gulps.

"Gohan…" Piccolo mutters as he continues to fear for his student's safety. Despite Gohan showing some of his power during his previous spike he couldn't help but worry.

The only people who seemed completely confident in the young Super Saiyan's abilities were Goku and Pan. They weren't worried for their own individual reasons.

Cell smirked at the frown he was receiving from the young boy. The look of disdain from Gohan filled the over grown grasshopper with immense pleasure. 'This will be entertaining.' Cell mentally and physically smirked.

"I'm ready whenever you are, you monster." Gohan says as he waits for the monster to take his move.

Cell, smirk still in place, pushes himself higher into the air and fires of a yellow beam of Ki at the young Super Saiyan.

"Haa!" Gohan yells as he fires off a blue energy blast at the beam and flies backwards in order to dodge Cell's second strike. Cell charges after the young half-Saiyan with a ball of light in his hand, with another shout he fires off a beam at the young Super Saiyan who dodges.

"Hold still, why don't you!" Cell shouts as he prepares to fire off another beam. Cell blinks in surprise when he sees the boy disappear from sight. 'Finally going on the offensive, I see!' Cell thinks to himself as he turns in prediction to Gohan's move. The green android gasps in surprise as Gohan fires a ball of Ki into his face.

"Haa!" Gohan's knee slams into Cell's face. Backing up to prepare another attack Gohan is startled to see Cell going in with his own counter, which he narrowly dodges.

The two land on their feet, despite the conditions of the battle one could see that the two were not even short of breath yet. "Hang in there buddy." Krillin mutters as he watches his friend duke it out with the green monster.

"Cell's too powerful!" Trunks says in concern for his younger aged mentor. All the while Goku and Pan watch perfectly confident in Gohan's abilities.

Cell gives a scream as he makes a dash at Gohan who reassumes his fighting stance. Gohan can't even register his shock when Cell disappears, but his head registered pain when he felt Cell slam his fist into it. Cell gives a simple kick which causes Gohan to go flying; Cell immediately follows and slams his fist into Gohan's chin.

"Ahhhh!" Gohan screams in pain as he flies through the air.

"Gohan!" Piccolo screams as he sees what Cell's next move is.

'Dad!' Pan mentally shouts in fear for her father as she is starting to lose some of her confidence.

'Come on, Gohan. Don't let him beat you, you can do this.' Goku, still confident in his son, thinks to himself.

"Good show, kid. But like all good things, this must come to an end." Cell, smirk in place, says as he raises his open palm up. With a shout Cell fires off a burst of Ki at the Super Saiyan who screams in pain at the attack before slamming into a small cliff and being buried by a ton of rubble.

"Gohan!" Piccolo shouts in fear.

"He's gone…" Krillin mutters in defeat as he slumps to his knees.

While this is happening Goku can only confidently stand and watch the events with a smile. 'Just a bit more, he's alright, but he needs to dig into his power. He needs to become enraged, and then he'll defeat Cell.' Goku thinks with a smile.

Pan's eyes lock onto Goku, she can see that he's still confident, so she knew that she shouldn't worry, but a part of her was worried. She knew that Gohan had defeated Cell despite getting smacked around during the early part of his fight. But with her presence being here, who knows what kind of damage she could cause. 'This could have been a bad idea…' She thought to herself as she now had no sure way home, and it's possible that just by standing there she could get her father killed.

"That was almost too easy." Cell says with a sadistic smirk that promises pain and suffering. "But of course it almost always is." He says as he turns and gives Goku a smirk of victory. Pan can't help but grimace at the coldness in his oddly colored eyes.

The quarter-Saiyan glanced over at Piccolo as she could feel rage and resentment radiating off of him. "Goku, you fool!" He screamed at the blonde haired man. "We told you, time and time again! We told you what would happen, but you refused to listen! Maybe you'll listen now! YOUR SON IS DEAD!" He screamed at the Super Saiyan who, oddly to the other Z-Fighters, showed no signs of worry or concern.

Pan in-audibly gasped as she felt a small spark. 'He's alright.' Pan thought to herself as she concentrated on her father's energy.

"He's fine" Goku calmly says to the green colored alien. "Can't you sense his energy?"

"Wait." Trunks whispers. "I can feel it." He says in surprise as he looks to the pile of rubble.

"Well Goku it seems that I emerge victorious!" Cell shouts to the Super Saiyan. "Now are you going to fight me or what?" His voice booms.

"Guess again Cell, look behind you!" Goku yells back as he points forward.

"What?" Cell mutters in annoyance as he turns to the pile of rubble. "What madness is this now?" Just then the rocks burst apart as a bright light explodes outwards.

"Haaa!" Gohan screams as a golden aura appears around him. Once he calms down a bit his aura still in place he starts slowly walking towards Cell.

The majority of the Z-Fighters sigh in relief as they see that aside from a few scrapes the fact that blood is trailing down the side of his face they can see that the young Super Saiyan is alright.

* * *

><p>"Well, I must say," Cell, honestly mildly impressed with Gohan's ability to take a lot of punishment. "You're not as brittle as I expected, I guess that I should start hitting harder." Cell mutters so that only Gohan can hear.<p>

Gohan stares at Cell for a second before he mumbles. "You know that we don't have to do this, right?" Gohan says to the monster.

Cell's eyes widen in question for a second. "What?"

"This fight, it's pointless. Completely meaningless, we don't need to fight each other. You and I can just walk away from this." Gohan says quietly.

Once Cell finally understood what Gohan was trying to say he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Hahaha, you sound just like you're fool of a father." He mocks. "Do you honestly believe that I would discontinue my Cell Games just because you say that this fight is meaningless?"

"I would hope so."

"Well stop hoping!" Cell intervenes before Gohan can say anything else. "Allow me to explain, you have to fight, otherwise I'll obliterate everything on this pathetic dirt ball. Now, how's that for meaning?"

"I'm telling you that I don't wish to fight anymore." Gohan strongly says. "Despite the fact that you're a heartless monster I have no desire to kill you." Gohan says as his cold teal eyes make contact with Cell's pink colored eyes.

"Man, I've never seen Gohan look that intense before, kinda wish I knew what they were saying." Pan hears Krillin mutter to Trunks.

"There is no reason to continue this." Gohan continues to try and persuade the green monster to end the killing. "You can put an end to it all¸ I don't wa-."

"You don't want to fight! I understand that." Cell cuts Gohan off. "Now let me get this straight, did you just make the threat to kill me?" Cell asks with a look of disbelief. Gohan only gives a small nod. "Quite interesting indeed." Cell mutters as he gauges Gohan's stance. "Tell me, what makes you think that you'll be able to carry out such a threat?"

"I finally understand why, why my father claims that I can take you down, that I am the only one capable of defeating you." Gohan responds.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking you can defeat me." Cell says as he feels the temptation to laugh at such a ludicrous idea. "You couldn't hope to defeat me, you little snot!"

"Maybe not at this moment, but I believe that you should know something." Gohan says as he looks to the ground. "You need to know what will happen if you push me further." He continues as he locks his gaze on Cell's eyes.

Pan watched intently as she listened to Gohan's story of his hidden power. Of how when entering a blind rage Gohan was near invincible and how he was able to bring the mighty Frieza to his knees for a moment.

She never knew much of his exploits as a child. The teenaged Saiyan had heard her father tell stories when she had been younger. But she had never really listened all that much as a kid, she found herself feeling sad at being so oblivious as to what life her father had lead as a child.

"But that was years ago." Gohan says as he glance down, Pan, despite the distance was able to see his teal eyes could see that it was as if he could see the events flashing through his eyes. "And during that time I've become much more powerful. My father even believes that my strength rivals his now and I know that he took that into account." Gohan says as he continues to stare at the ground in a hard glare. "He knows that if I'm pushed far enough then there would be no telling just how strong I would really become. And there's no idea as to what type of damage I could cause in such a state." Gohan says in true fear as to what he could do against his will.

Cell analyzing his words can't help but give a hearty laugh. "An interesting story." Then Cell smirks at Gohan's expecting face. "Unfortunately for you, it didn't work." Cell says seconds before Gohan gives a small gasp of surprise. "Not in the way you intended." Cell says in a cocky tone once he sees that Gohan is looking at him with a look of intenseness. "But I now have something to work on," Cell says in a tone that shows that he is more than pleased with this new development. 'I'm going to push you over the edge, and then this will be something of true interest.' Cell gleefully thinks to himself. "You see Gohan, this hidden power you speak of intrigues me, and I am determined to witness it personality!" Cell shouts the last part out as he moves to attack.

Gohan gasps in surprise as he sees his enemy moving in for a right hook. With quick moving, Gohan dodged his first attack, but as he skidded back Gohan saw Cell fade away only to reappear from behind him. Gohan screams out in pain as he feels the bug-like android slam an elbow into his head.

And before Gohan knew it, he was down on the floor with a cruel foot pounding his head.

"Goku, stop this now!" Krillin shouts to his long time friend. "Cell doesn't want to fight Gohan, he wants to fight you!" The bald man continues to protest against Goku's decision to let Gohan fight.

Pan clenches her teeth as she watches the monster torture the younger version of her father. 'Come on, dad. Do something!' She balls her hands into tight fists as he groans and screams in pain.

"Don't worry, Krillin." The calm Super Saiyan says as he turns his head away from the fight. "Gohan will win, he's fine." Goku says in a gentle tone as he tries to ease his childhood friend's fears.

Pan sighs as she watches. Hearing her grandfather's confidence does ease her some. She knows from experience how Goku is. He's not a liar, the only way her father could lose is if he doesn't transform into a Super Saiyan 2. And she is confident and hopeful that her being here doesn't intervene that from happening.

"Come on!" Cell taunts the young Saiyan. "Let lose! Show me you're power. Get angry!" Cell continues to shout as he squashes the young Saiyan beneath his foot. "It's the only chance you have to save yourself!"

Pan and the other Z-Fighters can only watch in helplessness as Cell turns Gohan into a human punching bag. Each one of his screams of pain as Cell slams his fist into Gohan was like pure torture to all of them.

With one final punch Cell slammed the Saiyan a few feet away. Gohan groaned softly as the dust settled.

"And Cell has just delivered the delivery boy." The ZTV reporter says as he sees that the boy isn't getting up. "How much more abuse will this noble boy be put through?" The man questions as he turns to Hercule. "Mr. Saten, What are your thoughts?" He questions as he puts the mic in front of Hercule's lips.

Hercule looks over at the blonde haired warrior currently fighting the monster that has terrorized his world. '…' Then he glances at the other Z-Fighters, the afro man can easily make out the stressed out faces of the fighters quite clearly despite the distance he can see their fear for their comrade. And he can't help but feel empathy.

"I think…" Hercule sees the blonde haired warrior rise to his feet. "I think he can win." He says to the confused look of the announcer.

* * *

><p>"Come on, defend yourself!" Cell yells at the Super Saiyan as he charges him. Giving a quick he watches Gohan fly through the air. Gohan lands on his feet to see that Cell is making another dash towards him, this time he dodges and jumps to the air.<p>

With a grunt and a yell Gohan allows himself to be emerged in golden aura. His cold teal eyes scan Cell running toward him with another attack. This time Cell lands on his behind in surprise and a small amount of pain.

The other Z-Fighters continue to watch as the android stands to his feet. They can see his small glare at the young Super Saiyan, and when he wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Well, maybe I'll get through to you just yet." Cell says as he assumes his stance against the young warrior.

Pan could only watch in horror of the events that would proceed next. Cell would continue to torture her younger father until he would grow tire of no results, he would then steal the Senzu Beans. And while his back was turned and his guard down, android 16 would attempt self-destruction in a vain attempt to take the monster to hell with him only to find out that his bomb was removed. And seconds later to the horror of the Z-Fighters they would witness the noble android being blown away.

"So, Gohan." Cell casually says as he watches Gohan clench his teeth. "We still have yet to see you angry." He smirks and turns to the Z-Fighters. "I'd say that we try some friendly persuading." Cell mutters as he mentally counts the Z-Fighters. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and the little lady makes eight…What the hell, I'll give them a small handicap, it's not like it'll help much.' Cell thinks to himself with a mental shrug. 'Seven it is!'

Cell gave a grunt as he threw his head back and his two black wings opened up to reveal his pale colored stinger. "Haaa!" He shouts as the small stinger grows in diameter and shoots out seven tiny beings.

"What the hell are those things?" Piccolo shouts in surprise as he watches them with disgust etched on his face.

'Oh, crap!' Pan thinks to herself as she mentally prepares to fight. 'I forgot about those things…' She thinks to herself as she remembers some of the footage Bra had showed her. The time-traveling Saiyan can't help but gulp at this.

The creatures can't help but laugh and giggle at their surroundings as they stand to their feet. The small little monsters were blue and black, and extremely small. Yet to the misfortune of the Z-Fighters their power didn't match their height.

"Now my darling children, those eight you see up there are your enemies. Make them suffer, if it please you, kill them." Cell says to the Cell jrs much to Gohan's dismay. "Now get to it!" He orders as he crosses his arms.

* * *

><p>"Everyone be on guard, these monsters are no pushovers!" Goku shouts as he takes a fighting stance.<p>

Vegeta grunts. "Haaa!" He shouts out to the world as his black eyes shift to teal and his hair stands up slightly and goes a bright brilliant gold. "Give me all you've got!" He shouts as he to gets into a fighting stance.

"HAAAA!" Trunks screams as his hair stands up and goes gold, his muscles bulge and his eyes go blue-green.

Cell can only laugh at their feeble attempts to power up. "Just try, but you'll learn that surprises come in small packages."

Goku is engulfed in a bright gold aura as Pan comes to his side. "I've got your back!" She says before she allows a bright white aura to take her.

Goku nodded in confirmation that he heard her as he looked at the little blue men coming their way. 'This is bad…' The Super Saiyan mentally sighed as he accepted responsibility for his folly. Goku had been very confident in Gohan's abilities. But he had overlooked the fact that his son wasn't someone who enjoyed senseless fighting. He forgot the fact that his son wouldn't get angry over being smacked around a bit, and because of that he, the world's greatest protector had placed earth in great danger. 'I'm sorry.' He thinks to himself as the Cell jrs arrive.

The seven monsters stop at their individual target, the one reserved for Goku stopped in-between him and the unknown, to Cell, warrior. They laughed and giggled in a maniacal manner in front of the Z-Fighters in hopes that they would make the first move. And they didn't have to wait long before Vegeta threw the first punch.

The one floating in front of Krillin grinned and made a bunch of very silly faces at the bald man. Krillin, overcoming his initial fear, and threw a punch which was easily dodged. "You missed me!" The Cell Jr. taunted.

One Cell Jr. came at Goku and started trading various punches at him. Pan fired off a Ki blast at the little abomination. "Haa!" She shouted as she charged the monster. 'I'll teach you to mess with my family!' She shouts in her mind as she starts throwing punches at the little monster.

"Hee hee!" The little monster laughs as he easily dodges her punches. The small blue monster gives a grunt of pain when he feels Pan slam her knee into his small chest.

"Haa!" She lets out a loud shout as she slams her combined fist into the blue mini Cell's back. The monster gives a small shout of surprise as he (Or she) slams into the ground.

Pan preformed a back flip and landed near Goku. "You okay?" She asks as she analyzes her enemy, waiting for his counter attack.

"Never been better." Goku says a bit winded. Goku groans as he watches the monster rise back to its feet to glare at the female Saiyan. 'She's not bad at all; her grandpa must have been an amazing teacher!' Despite being fatigued from his battle and not having taken a Senzu Bean Goku was excited to see another strong warrior on their side. "He's coming in for another attack!" he shouts to the raven haired girl.

"I see him!" She shouts as she cups her hands. 'Wait!' She realizes as to what she was about to do. 'I can't use the Kamehame Ha! There's no way grandpa would believe that I learned it by watching him perform it a total of two times!' She mentally groans. 'Crap!' She thinks to herself as she decides to wing it and fire off a simple energy wave.

Goku watched the mysterious girl to his side, Goku was no genius but he could have spotted that stance from a mile away. 'Was she about to use the Kamehame ha?' He couldn't help but think. But he mentally shook his head as he watched the mini Cell change course before it burrowed into the ground. He instantly decided to write it off as a coincidence that she took that stance as it isn't uncommon to take such a stance when firing off an energy wave attack.

* * *

><p>Goku eyes widen as he sees the small blue monster fly out of the ground just below his chin. He braces himself for impact.<p>

"Haaa!" Pan slams her foot into the mini Cell's side causing it to fly away. The quarter-Saiyan charges up her power and fires off another Ki blast before dashing after her adversary in a blazing white aura. As she comes to its side Pan's white aura breaks and she prepares to ram her knee into the mini monster's back only to gasp in shock when it disappears.

"Hee Hee!" The Cell Jr laughs as it slams its foot into Pan's head.

Shaking off the attack Pan skids back a bit to prepare an attack. Before she can fire off a nameless energy wave she watches Goku appear on the mini Cell's side and slams his foot into its head.

"Krillin!" Pan hears Gohan shouts of horror. Looking to her side she sees his cause of concern. Pan easily spots the bald man on his stomach from the distance she can tell that he lacks the strength to stand; above him a Cell Jr is preparing to attack.

Before she can stop herself she flings her right hand above her head. 'Chew on this!' She yells in her mind as a yellow glowing disc appears above her head. "Destructo Disk!" She screams as she fires off the attack at the small blue man.

The mini Cell that was charging Krillin was surly surprised when his top half was severed from his bottom half. "Huh?" He grumbled as he saw that he had been divided.

Krillin looked up to see that his adversary had been cut in half, and also he couldn't help but wonder how the mysterious girl knew his favorite attack.

"Come on!" Cell shouted at his child with a small bit of anger laced in his smooth voice. "Put yourself back together!" he orders the small Cell.

"Okay!" Cell Jr says with a smirk as he clenches his (Or her) fists and gives a scream before a pair of legs shoot out of his waist.

"That's not pretty." Pan comments to herself. Just then the young female Saiyan realized what she had done; her eyes widen to see that Goku was looking at her strangely through his peripherals before he shook his head and turned back to the Cell Jr who he was fighting.

Pan mentally sighed at her slip up, and dashed over to help Goku.

* * *

><p>"Haaa!" Pan shouted as she fired an energy wave attack at the small blue man who fired off a carbon copy of Goku's Kamehame Ha.<p>

Pan gave a startled yelp as she entered a beam struggle with the little blue man. 'Help grandpa!' She pleaded to the Super Saiyan who was struggling to stand to his feet and come to her aid. 'Crap, I'm losing!' She thought to herself before she finally said screw it.

Pan ended her attack and jumped back far enough to give her time to attack before she was killed. 'Kamehame Ha!' She mentally shouted as she fired off the blue energy beam. The blue beam connected with the other Kamehame Ha wave and the two started pushing back and forth.

Goku eyes widen accordingly as he saw that attack. He was actually surprised, earlier he had written it off as a rare coincident, but now…'How did she…' He shook his head again and tired to get back to his feet.

'Damn, even now, it's still not enough!' Pan mentally screamed as she saw that her Kamehame Ha was close to being engulfed. "Haaa!" The female Saiyan shouted as she tried to increase the output of power.

"Hahahahaha!" The little maniacal creature laughed as he humored the girl.

Gohan watched all of the fights with a pained expression. He…he wanted to help, but he found that he didn't know how. He clenched his teeth and his fist as he felt rage building within him. The one fight that really struck him the most was Pan's. Here she was, the same age as him and already she was doing a better job at helping his dad than he was. 'She doesn't even know us and already she's doing more than I can!' He thinks to himself as he punches the ground in frustration. 'Why?' The youngest Super Saiyan pleads. 'Why am I so useless!'

* * *

><p>'How!' He mentally shouted. 'How can I help?' He thought to himself as he heard Pan give out a scream of pain as she had lost her Kamehame Ha struggle.<p>

The female Saiyan gave a screech of pain as she felt her head collide into a cliff nearby. Pan gave out a tired groan as she slid down the side of the cliff. "Uhh…" She groaned as her body registered pain. That last attack had been a full powered Kamehame Ha and Pan was amazed that she had survived. Aside from some minor burns as well as a few scratches and the fact that her clothes were tattered she was okay. But her vision was fading and so was her hearing of the world, she was close to losing all awareness.

"No more!" Gohan shouted as he continued to watch his friends suffer. "Please stop this!" He begged the green monster who only smirked in pleasure at his begging.

'Just a bit more, we're almost there.' He thought as he turned back to his children. "That's enough playing, children!" He shouts out to his army of little blue men. "You may kill them now!" He says as Gohan, with tears in his eyes, shouts out in protest.

Gohan's body tensed, his teeth clenched so hard that they might shatter, his hair slowly started to stand up, and his power was slowly starting to swell. Of course though this only brought delight to Cell who could only smirk that he was getting what he desperately desired.

"Hurry up now! We don't have all day; first one with a kill gets a reward!" Cell shouts out hoping to provoke Gohan. Then a sound is heard and he turns with wide eyes to see the head of android 16 lying in front of Gohan's shoes.

"Android sixteen." Gohan mutters as he sees the head of the redheaded android land in front of him.

It's silent for a moment but then he speaks. "Gohan let it go." Is what he says. "It is no sin to fight for others. There are beings that cannot be swayed with fancy words." Android 16 explains. "Cell is such a being. I know what you feel, you are a gentle being, you hate causing pain. But it because of your love for peace that you must fight."

"Ew." Cell mocks as he turns and walks towards the android. "It is so kind of you to input your own help, Sixteen, but I can do this myself." Cell says as he plants his foot on the redheaded android.

"Please, Gohan, drop you're restraints. Protect the world that I love, please, my scanners sense you're power. Just let it go." 16 says to Gohan with a friendly smile on his face seconds before Cell smashes him to pieces.

"Yet another fighter you could have saved." Cell taunts.

'I won't watch this anymore!' Gohan mentally screams before the dam breaks. "HAAAAAAA!" Gohan screams to the world as the pain becomes too much.

* * *

><p>All of the fighting stopped as the high power level exploded outward. Even the small blue demons watched the awakening of a beast. The rage of the gentle fighter would not be unknown, and they, like Cell, would be unable to escape his wrath.<p>

"Gohan…" Piccolo mutters as he watches his student, the student he had spent much time training and also the son he had never had, become the strongest person ever.

Pan weakly opened her eyes as she felt a huge power. 'Dad…' She groaned as she still felt tender but she still smiled at the power she felt, it was warm. "You did it…Gohan…" She weakly mutters as she fades into the deep dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I particularly enjoyed writing Pan Vs Cell Jr. as that was something that I didn't have to copy from the show, a nice chance to show that I can write my own battles. Anyway I shall continue to write for this story but it might be a little bit longer for my next update as I am not really feeling all that up to writing at the moment. Maybe it's because I just got back today, idk, all I know is that I want to get some rest. So good night folks. <strong>


	5. Lone Memories

**Well, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I had no idea that this story would already have received so much attention. It makes me so happy to go to my email to see that I've gotten a review. So as thanks, I decided to post this lone over 7000 (Almost 8000) worded chapter a little early. So here you go, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Five: Lone Memories

"Uhhh." A groan escaped the soft lips of a young girl who couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen years old. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal to a pair of black orbs that bore honest confusion. The girl parted her lips in an attempt to speak but found that her voice wouldn't come out. She wet her lips, and made another attempt to speak.

"Where…" The teenage girl gave a small mental gasp at the sound of her voice. It sounded like sand paper, so scratchy. Giving a groan the girl stood to her feet, and gave a small gasp as she discovered that her legs were wobbly. 'What am I wearing?' She thought to herself as she noticed just how torn up her attire was. Her shirt was charred and her pants had various rips and tears, and also one of her pants legs had apparently been vaporized in some sort of explosion or something. Or at least the youth would think so, if it were possible.

"Where am….where am I?" She finally got out in her still scratchy voice. 'Who…who am I? What am I doing here? What was I doing?' The teen thought to herself as she tried to recall her memories. 'I can't remember anything…' The thought made her a little bit depressed but what she truly felt was fear.

The female teen cautiously moved towards the door and grasped the handle. She slowly opened the door and looked outside to see a small curved hallway. 'I should see if someone knows where I am or who I am.' She thought to herself as she cautiously moved out of the small room.

Walking through the hall she saw that the building she was in was fairly high up. The girl gathers this as she could see clouds and she noted that they weren't all that far away. With a sigh she finally came to an end of the hall and found the exit, moving to the doorway she walked outside to see some trees, but the layout was mostly the tile floor. 'This place kinda looks like a temple or something.' Pan thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness, Gohan!" The girl looked out to see a little green person moving towards another green man, a guy holding a knocked out person, another guy with spiky hair holding a small teen, and a short bald man carrying a knocked out attractive woman.<p>

'What in the world?' She thought to herself as she cautiously moved towards them.

"Set him down right here." Dende instructed the orange wearing man.

"Alright." Yamacha says as he gently sets Gohan down on the floor.

The teenage girl attracted the attention of Piccolo, who remained silent as he watched her stop right behind Dende who was too focused in healing Gohan to notice the teen.

When the girl saw the glow she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the oddity of this event. 'His hands are glowing…is that normal?' She couldn't help but wonder. 'Wait a minute!' She realized something else. 'I'm standing near two green people! That doesn't sound normal to me…' The girl sighs as she tries to comprehend what on earth has happened.

The younger teen's slowly opened and the first thing he saw was the innocent face of a young Namekian. "Gohan!" Dende said happy to see that his old friend was in good health. Then he looked down in sadness. "I mean I'm really sorry about your father." He says in a sorrow filled voice that easily contrasted to his earlier voice of joy.

"Don't be sad." Gohan says as he stands to his feet. "I know that dad's not sad in the slightest. He told me so, when I was fighting Cell. I could feel him, it was almost like he was right by my side as Cell and I fought."Gohan says with a soft smile. "That's how I defeated Cell, I couldn't have done it alone. You all helped in one way or another."

Piccolo smiles at his pupil. "Well whatever it was, you've made us all proud." Piccolo says while walking towards him. Placing a hand on Gohan's head. "You've become very strong, Gohan." Gohan smiles before turning to the girl who had helped them at the Cell Games.

"Even you helped out a lot. Who knows what could have happened if you weren't there to help my dad and Krillin when those monsters attacked them. Thank you, Pan." Gohan says with a sincere smile.

The girl gave him a confused look. "Uh…do I know you?" She questioned honestly confused as to how this person, who she'd guess to be Gohan.

"Pan, I know that we did just meet, but you and I were talking a bit during the Cell Games. Don't you remember?" Gohan says a bit taken back at her honest confusion.

"Cell Games?" The girl questions. "What are the Cell Games?" She questioned.

The Z-Fighters looked on in confusion. "What? You should know!" Yamacha said in surprise. "I mean you were there, you even saved some of our hides." He said in a vain attempt to jog her memory.

The girl, Pan, as she guessed her name to be, raised her hand to her head as she tried in vain to recollect these memories. 'I…I don't remember any of that. But there's something about them. They don't seem to be lying.' She groans as she can't recall anything. "I don't remember…" She regretfully says as she hangs her head in sorrow.

Piccolo crosses his arms. "Well, you did take a pretty hard blow to the head when that creep overpowered you." Piccolo claims as he remembers the beam struggle between Pan and the Cell jr. "It's quite possible that you suffered a concussion. And despite Dende healing you it's impossible for him to heal any mental damage you obtained."

"…" Pan could only look down. She couldn't remember anything, wither she had family or not. She couldn't remember where she came from, the places she had gone, the experiences she had received. It was all a blank.

Pan gave a small gasp as she felt a soft yet rough hand on her shoulder. Looking back up she stared into the black orbs of Gohan who gave her a friendly smile. "Well since you don't remember, my name is Son Gohan."

Pan smiled slightly at the young hybrid Saiyan. "I guess my name is Pan." She said as she clasped a hand on his hand and gently shrugged it off. "Nice to meet you again, I guess." Pan says in a somewhat awkward but lighter tone.

"Hey, Dende, you might want to heal her next." Krillin says as he gently lays down the knocked out 18.

Dende nodded as he crouched down next to the sleeping woman, after a second he rested his hands just over her. A small glow emitted from his hands as the warm light began healing the android.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh." The woman gave a small groan as her light blue eyes opened up. 'Where am I?'<p>

"Awake at least." Krillin mutters.

"Dende, get away from her real quick, she'll punch a hole right through you!" Yamacha yelled from a safe distance.

Pan stares back at the spiky haired man; she hadn't even seen him backing up while Dende healed the woman's injuries. 'Very courageous of you.' Pan muttered in thought as she glanced at the short haired man.

"No one's going to kill anybody." Krillin says as he tries to calm down the group. "Just calm down." He says in hopes of preventing a fight. The young woman looked around and analyzed the group, looking for any reason as to why she should attack. "Hey, we can put the past behind us. Can't we?" he asks hoping that the female android will give a positive answer. "Now that Gohan has defeated Cell we have no reason to be enemies."

"Gohan defeated Cell?" Android Eighteen stated in honest disbelief more than questioned.

"You bet he did!" Yamacha shouted. "He's very, very strong. You won't be killing anyone while he's on the job!"The spiky haired man continued to yell.

"You know that you don't look very good yelling that stuff from a safe distance." Pan mutters as she watches the orange wearing man.

"You're thanks should be directed to Krillin, he's the one who stayed next to you while Gohan fought Cell." Piccolo, the ever calm one, said with his arms crossed.

"Really?" Eighteen says as she glances at the bald man.

Krillin begins stuttering as he tries to form a coherent answer. "I mean I couldn't just leave you there." He finally spits out.

Gohan's eyes widen at his realization. "Krillin, you have the hots for 18!" He says in complete shock.

Krillin's eyes widen at his friend's big mouth, quickly he jumps up and slams his fist into Gohan's head. "Thanks a lot, pal. There's no way I'd ever want you as a wingman." He mutters the last part in annoyance.

Krillin laughs nervously as the blonde android sends a glare at him. "What?" She says at his look. "Big strong boy rescues me; expect me to fall at his feet?" She scoffs at the bald Z-Fighter. "Not that easy," She turns away with a mutter that she was wrong about him as the person in question looks down in shame at the hurtfulness of her words.

Piccolo sighs to himself as he watches the android leave. "We've wasted time, let's just summon the Dragon so we can ratify the damage that Cell caused."

With that the group turns towards the entrance of the lookout. The building that Pan had walked out earlier.

A few minutes later the black colored, whatever he is, came back. Mr. Popo is what Pan believes they called him. She watched with fascination as he rolled out seven orange orbs with a number of starts on them. "What are those things?" Pan questions as they glow slightly.

"The Dragon Balls." Gohan mutters to her as he looks at Dende who is currently in the process of summoning the dragon.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you, Shenron!" Dende calls out as he places his hands over the Dragon Balls.

Pan's eyes widen and her breath hitches as she watches a gold light shoot up to the air, she gives a gasp as she sees the light take the form of a green dragon with red eyes and a yellow under belly. "What is that?" She shouts in a small bit of fear.

"The Dragon." Gohan says as if it's no big deal.

"A dragon? Isn't it going to eat us?" Pan asks as she mentally starts to panic. "Aren't we supposed to be afraid of monsters?" The teenage girl continues to shout to her only peer.

"No, Shenron isn't an evil being, he grants wishes." Gohan softly says in a small attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry, he won't do anything, the only thing is that he's usually pretty impatient." He finishes lamely before turning back to the green dragon.

"Carefully choose your words as you speak, I will grant only two wishes." Shenron's voice booms.

"Simply amazing, Dende made it possible for the earth Dragon to grant two wishes." Gohan mutters in awe.

"There's more dragons?" Pan quietly questions as she studies the gigantic dragon. 'I think Gohan's right, it hasn't attacked and no one else looks afraid.' Pan mentally groaned as she felt quite stupid for her initial fear.

"You know, it's not a big deal to be a little startled, I mean you can't even remember anything from earlier." Gohan speaks up from next to her. "If anything that monster you fought toe to toe earlier was much more of a threat than the Dragon. And besides, you're stronger than you think." The young half-Saiyan says in a comforting tone as he can see that Pan looked a small bit embarrassed.

"Shenron!" Yamacha yells out. "Can you make it so that every innocent person that Cell killed be brought back! Please review all of those innocent people that Cell killed!"

"You're wish will be granted!" Shenron booms as his eyes flash a red glow for a second, signaling that the wish is being fulfilled.

Pan looks behind her as she hears a groan, what she sees is a lavender hair colored man attempting to get up. Slowly he stood to his feet, Pan for some reason felt like she had seen him. 'It's probably because I saw him at that Cell Games thing.' She dismissed.

Piccolo's voice broke Pan from any further thoughts. "I had feared that this would happen." He says as he glances at the giant dragon. "Because this Dragon is made from the old model it is still unable to revive those who have already been revived before." He hangs his head in sadness. Despite originally being Goku's enemy from the day he was born, Piccolo considered him as something akin to a close friend. "I'm unable to sense Goku's energy."

"What is your second wish?" Shenron's calm yet strong voice booms. "I am waiting to grant you're second wish!" His voice, clearly impatient, booms to the Z-Fighters.

"Listen! Can't you use our whole second wish to bring Goku back? We really want him to return!" Yamacha shouts out to the Dragon.

"It matters not to me just how badly you wish for him to return!" Shenron says as he states his indifference to how much the others desire Goku to return. "Son Goku has already been revived before, and so it is beyond my power to resurrect him!"

"Seems that we've hit a snag." Yamacha mutters to the others.

"Uhh…" Pan glances at Gohan. "You said that there are other Dragons, right?" She says to which Gohan nods. "Well wouldn't one of them be able to bring back this 'Goku' person?"

Gohan's eyes widen as he realizes the oblivious. "The Namekian Dragon Balls, they can receive a person as many times as possible!" Gohan shouts in excitement. 'I can see my dad again!'

"Of course, Porunga is the original Dragon that means that he can revive people as many times as he sees fit." Piccolo says as he tries to figure out why he didn't think of this in the first place.

Krillin smiles at the prospect of seeing his old friend again. "Alright, to Namek we go!" He shouts as he raises a fist in the air.

"Okay then, that will be our second wish." Yamacha says as he looks around the group to see if there is any objection.

"_Hey, can't I have the right to get any input in this?" _A familiar voice calls out. At the voice the Z-Fighters start looking around the area. _"Hi everyone, it's me Goku. I'm talking to you from other world through King Kai." _

"See, I told you guys!" Gohan happily says as he looks up to the sky.

"_Listen guys, lately I've been considering why the earth always seems to be in some sort of danger. And I realize that it's because nearly all of them were after me. Frieza, Androids, Cell."_

"He does have a point." Tien mutters in sadness as he realizes where this could be going.

Gohan's eyes narrow as he continues to stare at the sky. "What are you saying, dad?" He questions with a small bit of fear as to what his father could be considering.

"_I think that it would benefit the earth if I stayed in the other world."_ Goku's voice echoes through the ears of the Z-Fighters. _"Even King Kai agrees with me."_

"_Sort of!"_They hear an annoyed and very ticked off voice that they believe to be King Kai.

"_As a child I was originally sent to the earth with the intent to destroy it. And despite all of the good I've done, I see now that I'm like a magnate for danger." _Goku says as he tries to explain his reasons with solid proof. _"So that's why I've decided to stay here. I honestly don't mind all that much. King Kai even said that I have right to special privileges here considering all of the good things I've done with my life."_ Goku happily says to the disbelief and sadness of the Z-Fighters. _"I'm allowed to keep my body, and King Kai even said so himself that there are many interesting people to meet here. It'll be fun!"_

"Another adventure, huh Goku?" Piccolo says with a small smirk. Despite him being able to accept Goku's decision he couldn't help but feel a small bit of anger for Gohan's sake. Piccolo knows that Gohan has just barely entered his teenage years, and despite being stronger than his father he still needs a guide to help lead him through his young life. 'But I can respect your wishes, I don't have to like it, I can and will respect it.'

"_King Kai even said that he'll keep me company for a while. I guess what I'm trying to get across is that I will be okay. I appreciate your help and concern but I'll be okay." _

"Dad…"

"_Gohan, you're so powerful now. There's nothing more that I can teach you." _Goku says with a proud and honest smile.

Gohan clenches his fist in a small bit of frustration. "That doesn't mean that I still don't need you, dad!" Gohan shouts out hoping that he could dissuade his father's decision.

"_Please make sure to take some real good notes of your lives, I'll want to know all about you're guy's experiences when you guys someday come here. Goodbye."_ Goku's voice dissipates.

Gohan slumps his shoulders. He knew that his dad was a good dad and did his best, but sometimes he couldn't help but feel that maybe he wasn't important enough…The young Saiyan shook his head. 'I can't go thinking like that. I know my dad loves me, I just wish that…I don't know…' He sadly smiles as he realizes that this conversation doesn't surprise him in the least. 'That's just how dad is. Always excided by some new adventure.'

"Are…" Pan softly places a hand on the young Saiyan's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay."

"Yea, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." Gohan says as he turns back to the Dragon. "I might never see dad until I die, but that's okay. I have what I'll always remember, I'll never forget the time I saw him fight Frieza." He mutters quietly as his mind flashes to the time he saw Goku slowly walking towards Frieza with no falter in his step.

"Excuse me!" A loud and momentarily forgotten voice speaks up. "You still have one wish left, I am tired of waiting, make you're wish!"

"Can anyone think of a good wish?" Gohan inquires to the Z-Fighters.

Yamacha gave a nervous laugh as he scratched his head. "Who says it has to be a 'good' wish, why not a bad one?" The short haired fighter slyly asks. "I mean how awesome would it be if we were filthy stinking rich?"

"I'll wait no longer! Do you have a wish or not?" The green Dragon questions as his impatience starts to really come in ten fold.

Gohan bites his lip as his eyes shift to the girl next to him. 'That's it!' He realizes as he knows what he wants to wish for. "Uh…I ha-." Gohan started out before he was interrupted by Krillin.

"Yeah!" Krillin says after he considered his wish. Gohan and the others glance at the bald man in curiosity as to what he'll say. "My wish is for you to change the androids 17 and 18 into humans." He boldly asks the Dragon. Gohan mentally sighs as he decides to back down his suggestion as it seemed that no one heard him.

"…" The Dragon seems to be considering the wish. "That wish," He starts after a few seconds. "Cannot be granted, I currently lack the power to fulfill that wish!"

Krillin looks down in sadness that his wish is unable to be granted. "Sorry guys, I felt like I at least had to try."

"Hey, dude it's alright." Yamacha says trying to help his friend. "The girl's cool! But her boyfriend? Why would you want that guy running around?"

"Didn't we already try that?" Piccolo inquires. "I mean we did request that victims of Cell be brought back." Piccolo says with crossed arms.

"Well actually we said for those that are innocent." Tien pipes in.

"Well, look, Krillin you have the floor, the stage is all yours." Yamacha says to the bald man.

"Alright." Krillin says before looking back up at the Dragon. "Is it possible that you could remove the explosives from all of the android's bodies? That shouldn't prove to be difficult, right?" Krillin inquires the green colored Dragon.

"You're wish…" The Dragon's eyes flash red. "Can be granted!"

"Krillin…" Gohan softly says as he watches his friend's expression of gratefulness.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Krillin says to the Dragon as it disappears and the Dragon Balls float to the sky and scatter after a matter of seconds.

"Jeeze, what's the deal, Krillin? Why are you so hell-bent on helping those androids?" Trunks asks as he can feel a small bit of rage when he thinks of what the androids had caused him.

"I guess, I just really like her is all." An embarrassed and red-faced Krillin responds.

"Krillin, you dog." Gohan jokes with a teasing smile.

Tien glances at the smallest of the Z-Fighters. "So what's the deal with the guy? I mean I understand that you like 18, but why bring you're possible rival back?" Tien asks in honest curiosity.

"Well, I just want her to be happy…" Krillin nervously answers.

"Dude, you're so whipped!" Yamacha laughs at the red bald man.

"If this is what you humans call love, then kindly count me out." Piccolo seriously says with a frown as he looks at the people he calls friends.

* * *

><p>"Time for some bonus points!" A voice sounds out. The group turns to see Eighteen jump out of hiding from behind a pillar. They all gasp at her angry expression. "Hey, bonehead!" She shouts at Krillin. "Seventeen is my twin brother NOT my boyfriend!"<p>

Krillin gulps at his impending death. "Oh man…"

"No you idiot, this is actually good for you!" Yamacha shouts out in excitement despite his initial fear of the android. "You have a solid chance!"

"Guess again, if you think that you won my heart over that lousy wish, than you're sourly mistaken! I didn't ask for your help!" Eighteen yells as she turns and crosses her arms.

Krillin hangs his head in humiliation. 'I lost…'

"But it was nice…" The blonde android mutters.

"You're not mad?"

The blonde blue eyed android turns to Krillin with a hand on one hip and a somewhat shy smile. "No, not really."

"Say, would you like to come and celebrate with us?" Krillin asks in hope that she'll accept.

Android Eighteen smirks as she turns around. "Maybe another time, catch you later!" She shouts as she leaves the lookout.

"Hey…" Pan mutters to Gohan as she remembers something. "What were you going say?" She inquires the black haired boy.

"Huh?" The demi-Saiyan questions. "What are you talking about?" He softly questions not noticing the people who had stopped talking turning to look at him and Pan.

"Earlier, when the Dragon was out, before Krillin made his first wish. You were about to say something, but he cut you off. What were you going to wish for?" The teenage girl probes.

"Oh…" Gohan's eyes widen slightly. "I was going to wish for your memories to return." He quietly said with a somewhat nervous look.

"Her memories?" Trunks questions with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you wish for that?"

"Remember that blow she took at the Cell Games? When she got knocked out by one of those blue mini Cells?" Yamacha inquires as he starts to realize how much help they could have done for their new ally. "She took hard hit to the head, and she can't remember anything." Yamacha says as he looks down and truly realizes what that means.

Krillin gasps in shock as he realizes what he did. 'Damn it, why did I have to be stupid and try to play 'Casanova!' he mentally berates himself. Turning to Pan he offers an apologetic expression. "Pan I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I interrupted Gohan…"

Pan looks down as all of the eyes of the Z-Fighters look at her. She shakes her head with a small smile. "No, don't be. It's fine, if I lost my memories I'll find them myself."

"We can always wait until next year, the Dragon Balls would be able to work after they've had a year. Next year we can gather them and make the wish to get your memory back." Tien says as he looks at the girl to gage her reaction.

Pan shakes her head with a smile. "That's nice, but I think I'll be okay. From what I can tell the Dragon Balls should only be used in a time of crisis. I'm sure that my memory will return when it needs to. I'm sure that I can do without my memories. But thank you anyway, I don't even know you guys and you all want to help me. You guys are a really nice group."

The rest of the group nods accepting her decision without question. "But, don't think that we're not doing this for nothing, we owe you." Yamacha says. "You helped us when you didn't have to, if not for you we would have had a much rougher time in the Cell Games." Yamacha states as he remembers the fights against the Cell Jrs. Yamacha groans a bit as he rubs his shoulder. Those guys were rough, is what he remembers.

After that the group invoked in small talk until it was time for people to go their separate ways. "Well guys it's been fun, but I need to get going." Tien states as he gets ready to leave.

"Later bro," Yamacha says to his friend.

"Goodbye Tien." Gohan offers with a smile. "Give Chiaotzu my regards." Gohan says to the three eyed man.

"Sure, no problem. Oh and Gohan?"

"What?"

"You're the man of the house, so remember to take good care of your family." Tien says to the young Saiyan. "Trunks," Turning to the lavender haired man Tien offers a smirk. "Give those androids one hell of a punch for me, K?" The three eyed man says with a wink.

"Right." Trunks nods.

"And don't ever forget that if you need help, we're always here for you." Tien says as he starts walking to the edge of the lookout.

"Thank you, Tien. That means a lot to me." The blue eyed half Saiyan says.

"Well I guess that we should be getting out of here as well." Yamacha says once Tien is out of sight.

Gohan nods indicating that he heard the short haired man. Turning to Trunks he opened his mouth to ask something. "So Trunks, what's your plan? Are you heading back to your time right away?" The young demi-Saiyan asks his lavender haired friend.

"Nah, I think I'll rest up tonight, and then I'll head back later tomorrow." Trunks says after some consideration.

"Cool, well come see you off tomorrow." Gohan assures the son of Vegeta and Bulma with a grin.

"Thank you, Gohan." Trunks says genuinely happy with how things are turning out. 'For the first time, my life seems to be going on the right track.' He thinks to himself as he glances to the clouds. 'Tomorrow, I'll avenge my mentor!'

"Yeah." Gohan then glances at his master. "Will you be living up here from now on, Piccolo-sensei?" He questions to which the green colored man nods. "Okay, then I'll be sure to visit every now and then." Gohan offers with a smile.

"Sure kid, I wouldn't turn away my best student." Piccolo says with a rare warm smile.

"Yea, Gohan. You're welcomed here don't be a stranger. It get's lonely here every now and then." Dende says while looking down.

The half Saiyan still dressed in his ripped Namekian clothing walks towards Dende and gets on one knee. "Don't worry Dende, you'll love it here."

"Okay." Dende says with a nod deciding that he'll give it more time. "Make sure to visit every now and then!" He says as the remaining Z-Fighters walk towards the edge.

"Uh…guys how do I get out of here? And where exactly do I go?" Pan questions as she looks down.

The teenage Saiyan mentally smacks his head as he should have realized this. "Oh that's right, you have nowhere to go and you obliviously don't remember how to fly…" Gohan looks out towards the clouds. "Nimbus!" He shouts out.

Seconds later a golden cloud flies towards the group at a high speed, stopping at Gohan's feet. "Get on." Gohan says with a friendly smile.

"It's a cloud…" Pan mutters as she examines it. "I'm not just going to fall through, right?" She asked in fear of falling out of the sky.

"Even if you did Id catch ya." Gohan promises. "As long as you have no ill intent you should be able to stand on it." The young Saiyan promises as he tries to persuade his friend into getting on it. "It's completely safe, here!" Gohan then jumps on the gold fluffy cloud. "See!" He says while bouncing it.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Pan sighs as Gohan jumps off. Taking a deep breath the young teen places her right foot just over the hovering cloud and softly plants it there. To her relief it doesn't go through the cloud. 'It actually feels pretty solid…' She says as she puts both feet on it.

"See, it's fine, the Nimbus is the best way to travel if you can't fly." Gohan says with a small smile as looks at the small cloud. "Anyway, I'm guessing you have nowhere to go."

"I don't know where to go, or where I'm from, but I'll remember some day. Who knows, my family might be looking for me." Pan says in an optimistic tone.

"Well, I'm sure my mom might allow you to stay with us for a while." Gohan offers. "If anything she'll either be pleased for another girl in the house or she'll cry saying something along the lines of me bringing a girlfriend home." Gohan says with a small blush which is mirrored by Pan at the possible implications "But that's just mom, she can over react sometimes. Other than that though, she's a very good mom."

"Okay, I guess I can stay with you…" Pan mutters. "That is if it's not an inconvenience that is!" She says as she waves her arms. "I don't want to cause trouble…"

"Well, we'll figure that out later," Gohan then turns his attention to the clouds. "Okay, let's go. Stay close to me, Pan!" Gohan shouts as he runs for the edge followed by the other Z-Fighters and a somewhat frazzled Pan.

"How the heck do I work this thing!" She screams out as the cloud follows after Gohan and the other Z-Fighters.

* * *

><p>In the backyard of a somewhat fair sized house Hercule found himself blocking a dozen or so quick punches from a smaller opponent. "Come on Videl, try and beat me!" Hercule says as he dodges a kick.<p>

"Haa!" The young twelve year old shouts as she lands a punch square in Hercule's face. "Shot!" She yells as she watches her father fall back a bit. "Are you okay, dad?" She asks with honest concern.

"Never better, pumpkin. That was one fine punch. Who knows give it a few years, and the people will be calling you the greatest martial artist!" Hercule says with an honest smile.

"Alright!" The young Videl shouts as she jumps up in excitement. She looked at her father who was slowly walking back towards the house. 'This is nice, I don't know what changed him, but I'm glad it happened.' She thought to herself as she smiled. Her father was finally sacrificing some of his career life for her. And it made her happy that this development finally happened. 'I almost feared that after the people named him Cell's slayer that he would start spending less and less time.' She thought to herself as she released a breath.

Of course though, Hercule might have declined the parade in his honor, but he had no choice but to show up on the news tomorrow night. 'Well, I can't expect him to devote all of his time, but this is a nice change from the usual.' Videl thinks to herself as she walks inside the house to see her father preparing dinner. "Uhh dad…" She says in fear.

"Yea." He calls back not taking his eyes off of what he was cooking.

"You haven't burnt the house down yet, should I get the fire extinguisher just in case?" She jokes as her father turns and gives her a mock glare.

"Haha, I'll let you know that not only is you're old man an accomplished martial artist, but I'm also quite handy in the kitchen." Hercule says with a somewhat false arrogant laugh.

"Then why is that mom never let you in the kitchen?" Videl challenged before she stopped short. She sighed as she saw her father's shoulders slump at the mention of her mother who had walked out on Hercule before he started gaining popularity. "I'm sorry, dad. I know that it's not best to mention her so soon after the divorce." Videl said truly sorry and with a small amount of fear that her father might revert to how he was.

"You know, she called earlier." Hercule stated with a somber expression. "She wanted to get back together. You're mom wanted to try for a second go."

Videl watched her father as she analyzed how he felt. She knew that her father hated her mother for walking out on them. Videl felt a small bit of contempt for the woman who gave birth to her. But she wished that her mom would have called or at least tired to make some sort of contact.

"I said…that I didn't want anything to do with her. Then I hung up." Hercule says as he turns around. "Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm ever doing the right thing. Because when I did that I didn't think about how you might feel on the situation."

"Dad, honestly I whole heartedly agree with you." Videl says as she walks into the room completely. "I mean she only calls on the same day that you helped defeat Cell, but not during the few months you guys have been divorced." Videl stopped right there not really sure what else she could say. "I agree with your decision. I want you to be happy as well dad."

Hercule smiles at his daughter. "I love you baby girl."

"Dad."

"Yea?"

"Food's burning."

"Crap!" Hercule shouts as he tries to salvage his burnt meal.

"I'll order pizza." Videl says as she grabs the house phone. In the background she can see her father messing with the fire extinguisher. 'Dad…' Videl couldn't help but release a giggle as she dilated the number for dominoes.

* * *

><p>The two teenagers landed just outside of Gohan's house, by that time the sun was alright a soft orange. The two watched the flying Nimbus leave before Gohan turned to Pan. "Okay, this is it. Ready?" Gohan asked as he placed a hand on the door knob.<p>

Pan nodded, not completely sure what to expect. The half Saiyan opened the door to his home and walked in followed by Pan who closed the opened door.

"Mom?" Gohan called out hoping that he would get an answer.

"Gohan!" A fairly young woman with raven hair came in view. Pan had to admit that the woman was actually very pretty, the young girl would assume that in her younger more relaxed years that she was a real knockout. "Oh, my baby boy!" Chi Chi called out as she rushed to her son and enveloped him in a big hug. "Thank god you're okay," Chi Chi said as actual tears came out.

"Mom…" Gohan sadly said as he thought about dad. 'Darn it dad!' Gohan mentally cursed. He wondered why he had to be tasked with giving her such terrible news. 'Because it's my fault.' Gohan thought sadly as his hug on his mom went slacked. 'I dragged the fight out, and I paid the price.'

"Dad!" Chi Chi called. "Gohan's back, he's back."

"Chi Chi!" A male voice called from the living room. "Oh Gohan, you look great." The Ox-king stated as he saw his grandson. "You did amazing in that fight, just like you're dad." The Ox-King said as Gohan hung his head in shame.

Before the half Saiyan could say anything a cough was heard. "Uh…" Pan looked at the small family. She was starting to feel a little awkward. As this wasn't her family and she didn't really have any right to be here.

"Mom, this is a friend of mine, Pan."

"OH, no!" Chi Chi cries out. "He's only twelve and already he's bringing a girlfriend home!" Chi Chi cries out to the universe as her father attempts to consul her. "Soon he'll leave me like his father already did!" Chi Chi continued to cry out to the embarrassment of Gohan and Pan.

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend. Pan is just a friend I met at the Cell Games." Gohan hesitantly explained to his somewhat calmed down mother. "She did a lot to help us, she defended dad when Cell decided to sic his little monsters on us. And during the fight she suffered a superficial head injury that caused her to lose all of her memory."

"Oh." Chi Chi said looking at the young female. Her impression on the girl was that she was pretty. Maybe not like a super model, but she had a nice look to her. 'Kind of a tomboy.' Chi Chi guessed by looking at the girl's attire. It was then that she realized something. "What happened to your clothes? They're all burnt and ripped!" Chi Chi then turns to Gohan. "And you're also look like you went through some trouble. I told Goku not to let you fight, but he never listens!" Chi Chi sighed as she looked down. "Where is your dad? Don't tell me that Goku is hiding from me, I'll just get the frying pan out when it's time for dinner…" Chi Chi muttered the last part as Gohan glanced to the floor.

"Uh ma'am?" Pan intercepted in a quiet tone. "Goku won't be coming back, I wasn't there to witness the rest of the Games, and I don't even remember being there, but the others claimed that Goku perished in the fight." Pan said as gently as possible.

Chi Chi slumped to her knees as the weight of the words hit her. 'It has to be a joke, Goku can't die so easily.' Chi Chi mentally stated in disbelief as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, mom. But dad wouldn't want you to be sad; he made this decision for the good of the earth and its people."Gohan says in hopes of making his mother feel better, but that statement only causes her to start sobbing louder.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Pan found herself sitting on the bed of her new friend, she was at the moment dressed in a pair of his old clothes. Pan sighed as she glanced at the clock on Gohan's desk. The girl considered herself lucky that Gohan's mom had said that she could stay here. 'It's sad…' She thinks to herself. Chi Chi looked like a fairly young woman and she had to lose her husband so soon, her first meeting with the woman hadn't been the best as Pan knew that the woman would probably be depressed for the few days or probably even weeks.<p>

"You still awake?" Gohan asks from the futon he had placed at the foot of the bed.

"Yea," Pan quietly replied. "Are you sure that this is okay?" Pan inquired. "I mean I can sleep on the floor, I didn't mean to steal your bed."

"It's fine, mom wouldn't be happy if I didn't be the 'gentleman' and give you the bed." Gohan sighed to himself. "Sometimes my family is pretty crazy."

"Well, you're mom was actually pretty nice once she calmed down a bit. But that's to be understandable. I mean she just lost her husband." Pan said as she went to the edge and peered at Gohan. "But, I'm surprised that you haven't cried about your dad's death. I mean I haven't seen you cried, and I don't think it's good to bottle up your emotions." The girl hesitated as Gohan's eyes gave her a heard look; she gasped as he remained deathly quiet and turned over on his futon so that his back was to her. "Gohan?"She hesitantly says.

"Good night." He said and then all was silent.

"Sorry…" Pan said to the half Saiyan.

Gohan gripped his blanket in the dark room as he tried to fight the urge to cry. 'It's my fault…I have no right to be crying, not now. I have to be strong. Dad.' Then Gohan faded to oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you all liked it. I'll admit that I did rush at some parts, but I felt that this was a particularly good chapter. So please leave me a review, adios!<strong>


	6. Momentary peace

**Creator of Harvork: I wish that you didn't disable you're PM settings. Because it's reviews like yours that I just love getting. Really I am so glad you are enjoying this story. And I'm glad to see that a lot of peoples are enjoying it as well. I was honestly afraid that people would be on my ass for writing a story like this. Anyways, I'm actually enjoying writing this story. Even if I w wanted to put it down I don't think I could, I enjoy writing it as much as you and apparently everyone else, enjoys reading it.**

**Zombiechick: how I wish that you wouldn't disable you're PM as well. Because I love how you gave me such a nice juicy review. And as for how Pan regains her memory it won't be with Gohan and Bulma going back in time to retrieve her. I'm not going to reveal how it happens as I wish to keep it as a bit of a surprise. But know this, the Gohan we see at the end of Canon, the same Gohan who we all saw in the first chapter in this story will not be making a reappearance. So just sit back, and enjoy the story. **

**Anyways this chapter is a great deal shorter than the last one. But I'm sure that you all will enjoy it immensely. So without further ado, here is chapter six.**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Six: Momentary peace

Gohan yawned as quietly as possible upon waking up. Looking up he saw that his house guest was currently still asleep. Slowly he got out of his futon and made sure to roll it up so that Pan wouldn't trip on it or anything.

Upon looking at the clock on his desk he saw that it was still fairly early. Deciding that he might as well get the day started Gohan grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed some time to think, he wasn't sure about what, but the demi-Saiyan knew that he just wanted to think about something, anything really.

Standing under the warm water was nice, it loosened his muscles and allowed him to feel at peace. Peace that was something that Gohan had never truly experience since he was taken away by Raditz at the tender age of four. He remembered Raditz, his uncle the man who had caused his father great pain. Gohan clenched his teeth as he remembered his father's painful screams. 'That was years ago, almost a decade ago.' Gohan thought to himself as he realized that he was now thirteen.

Then after Raditz was dealt with, he was taken by Piccolo to be trained for the arrival of the Saiyans. He remembered that Piccolo was relentless and wasn't very kind to him at first. Of course though he couldn't be, looking back on it Gohan could remember why Piccolo had done what he did. Gohan would never forget the time Piccolo sacrificed his life for him, he just couldn't forget that. Piccolo was an important person in his life.

Then right after the Saiyans had been defeated Gohan and Krillin headed to Namek with Bulma to search for the Dragon Balls in hopes of fixing the damage that Vegeta and Nappa had caused. Upon landing on Namek they found a battle on their hands, they had to fight with Frieza's troops.

'I'll never forget that time.' Gohan thought to himself as he closed his eyes and remembered when his father became a Super Saiyan.

_The Spirit Bomb had failed, and Frieza was still alive with only a few scratches. "If you believe that you can escape than you're sadly mistaken!" The tyrant said as he fired off some sort of beam at Krillin. _

"_Krillin look out!" Gohan had yelled at his bald friend. _

"_This time you'll die!" Frieza yelled as he lifted Krillin into the sky where he would blow up. _

"_Krillin, NO!" Goku shouted after his childhood friend. "Frieza stop this!" The Saiyan from earth demanded to the laughing tyrant._

"_Help me, Goku!" The short man yelled to his friend before he exploded in the air. _

_Gohan looked on helplessly with wide eyes at the explosion. 'Krillin!'He felt anger clench around his heart. True and utter hate at the tyrant who had made his loved ones suffer._

"_Opps." Frieza mocked the Saiyans while Goku's shoulders were slowly vibrating. _

"_I won't allow you to get away with this!" Goku shouted in a voice that sounded almost like an animal's. The sky boomed with lighten and thunder as Gohan could feel his father's power starting to build. Even Frieza had ceased his laughing to view what was happening. Goku's hair started to stand up, as his muscles bulged slightly. "I won't let you-!" His teeth were clenched, as well as his fists. _

_The Saiyan snapped his head back slightly as his hair flashed gold for a split second. "Dad…" Gohan muttered under his breath as he watched with wide eyes full of awe. _

_Goku grunted as his hair flashed again, and his eyes flashed a blue green before going back to normal. "Grrr…Urr…AHHHHHH!"With a final scream his hair turned gold and his eyes were a teal colored as he was surrounded by a gold aura. _

_The Super Saiyan turned his head to his son. "Gohan, listen very carefully, take Piccolo and get off this planet." He ordered through clenched teeth. At Gohan's hesitance he barked out. "What are you waiting for? Get going, now before I lose all control!" Goku shouted to the rooted Gohan. _

'Dad…' Gohan sighed as the water started to become cold. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

* * *

><p>"Oh Gohan, you're up early." Chi Chi said upon walking into the kitchen to make breakfast. Instead she saw that her son was doing just that, she sighed to herself. Chi Chi could tell that something was eating her son up. But the widowed woman decided not to push, she knew that when her son is ready he'll say what's on his mind. "So, how's our houseguest?" Chi Chi inquired as she glanced around the room.<p>

"Still asleep." Gohan replies while finishing up.

"I see," Gohan's mother says unsure of what else can be said. What can you say when something so huge just happened the day before. Sure hopefully peace would be attainable now with Cell gone, but it was such a huge price on their family.

"Mom, could you set the table while I go wake grandpa and Pan up?" Gohan asks as he takes off the apron that he was wearing.

"Sure, by the way, when you get back from seeing Trunks off I have some news for you tonight." Chi Chi says as she starts taking a few plates out of the cabinet.

"You can't just tell me now?" Gohan says as he moves away from the stove.

"No," Chi Chi cautiously replies. "It's just I want to be sure, and I won't be able to find out until later. We'll talk tonight, go wake the others up."

"Alright." Gohan says before moving towards the living room. Walking over to the couch he spots his grandfather sleeping peacefully.

"Grandpa?" Gohan places his palms on the older man and gives a gentle push. "Grandpa, wake up." He urges. Within seconds the man's eyes snap open, he blinks before looking at Gohan.

"Morning Gohan," The Ox-King greets. Then he sniffs the air having caught scent of something delicious. "What's cooking? It's not me is it?" He jokes.

"No, I made breakfast, mom's setting the table, I'm going to go wake Pan up." Gohan says before moving towards his room. Opening the door he spots Pan still asleep on his bed, walking over to his bed he places his hand on her shoulder and gently shakes her. "Pan, wake up." He gently says to which the girl groans. "Come on," The teenage Saiyan says.

"Five more minutes." Pan mumbles before turning away.

"Come on, breakfast is on the table." Before Gohan had even gotten past the word breakfast Pan's eyes had snapped open.

"I'm up!" She says as she yawns and stands to her feet. "Come on, let's eat!" She shouts as she rushes to the door with a hesitant Gohan on her heels.

* * *

><p>During the meal Chi Chi and the Ox-King were both amazed at just how much Pan could eat. If anything she was only a little bit behind Gohan in the amount that had been eaten. "Where does she put it all?" The Ox-King muttered to himself.<p>

'It's almost like she's a female version of Goku with that appetite…' Chi Chi thought to herself with wide eyes as she dropped her fork.

Once Breakfast was finished Gohan told his mom that he was going to be heading for Capsule Corp to see Trunks off. Since Pan didn't want to be cooped up all day, and also she had nothing better to do, she tagged along.

Gohan and Pan arrived at Capsule Corp just in time. Gohan had decided to lend the flying Nimbus to Pan until she could re-learn how to fly.

Landing on the front lawn Gohan recognized the time machine Trunks had used to arrive in this time period. "He's still here." Gohan says while walking to the front door.

"Who's still here?" Pan questions as she jumps off the Nimbus.

"Trunks."

"Where's he going?" The female teen asked.

"The future."

"What?" Pan questioned confused. "Time travel? That sounds impossible." Gohan laughs and turns to her he tells her that he will give her the story another time.

Upon walking into the residential area of Capsule Corp they see Trunks and Bulma.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan greets upon walking in the room.

Trunks and Bulma turn to the two teenagers. "Hey, Gohan." Trunks greets. "Oh, and Pan you're here to."

"Hey Gohan, who's this?" The blue haired woman innocently questions. "Gohan does Chi Chi know that you have a girlfriend?" Bulma teases the two while Gohan mock glares at her.

"Why does it seem that all of the adult women of my life have to assume that I'm dating if I just simply have a girl who is a friend?" Gohan asks a little peeved and wishing that people would stop coming to that stupid and overly clichéd conclusion. He would admit Pan was a somewhat cute girl, but he didn't have the desire to date her or any other girl for that matter, maybe some time in the future but at the moment he didn't really care for dating nor did he really have the desire to do it.

"I'm just teasing, Gohan." Bulma says with a friendly smile. "I know who this is, Trunks told me the details that I missed at the Cell Games. By the way Gohan, good job showing that android whose boss!" Bulma says with a smile before turning to Pan. "Anyway, nice to meet you. I'm Bulma Briefs. If you ever need anything just ask, a friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine!" The blue haired woman said with a happy smile.

"By the way, I'm Trunks Briefs, Bulma's son." Trunks says as he extends a hand to Pan. "Thank you so much for your help at the Games, even if you don't remember. You really helped and made it a much less difficult experience for us."Trunks says with a grateful smile.

"Uh, I'm Pan. Nice to meet you, I guess." The raven haired girl mutters the last part a bit nervously. "Wait, did you just say that you're her son?" Pan's eyes widen. "You're so pretty for your age, however old you might be…"Pan says while muttering the last part out a bit embarrassed at her outburst.

The blue haired woman blinks for second then smiles. "I'm barely in my thirties!" Bulma states with a laugh. "Trunks used a time machine; if you look in the other room you'll see a much younger version of him."Bulma points to a door where a younger baby Trunks rest behind.

At that second a loud wail came from the other room. "Waaah!" Bulma turned to the room and made her way there.

"Yea, I'm from nearly twenty years in the future…" Trunks mutters.

"So if you're from the future is it possible that you might know me?" Pan asked with a small bit of hope.

Trunks shook his head. "Nope, because the future I come from is a much different one than the one you guys will experience." Trunks says as he gets a wishful look in his eyes. "I came from a nightmarish hell of a future. A future where you wonder if you're next meal is you're last." Trunks mutters mostly to himself as he thinks of the two monsters who killed his mentor and made him have to grow up so fast. "Despite the changes I made in this time plane, my own time plane will remain unaffected. All I did was create an alternate reality." Trunks says with a frown which turns upside down after a few seconds. "But by coming here I became much stronger and I also got to meet my father.

Gohan watches Trunks look over at a window, following his gaze Gohan can see Vegeta exiting the Gravity Chamber. "He might be a bit rough, but he is my dad and I'm glad I met him."

Bulma walked back in the room carrying a small boy with lavender hair. "Hey look whose awake from his nap!" Bulma says in a cutesy voice. Turning to her son from the future Bulma narrows her eyes. "Trunks, when mom and dad get back I'm going to cut your hair, and then we'll send you off, okay?"

Trunks gives a nod. "That sounds good, mom." Trunks said before snapping his head to the door which opened a few seconds later. In came Vegeta, who is sweating slightly and looks like he had a good workout.

"Woman, the Gravity Room is busted again, fix it." Vegeta says as he walks past the blue haired woman who gives him a glare.

"I'll get on it once we send Trunks off, it will have to wait." Bulma firmly says to Vegeta who doesn't visibly react.

"Hn." He says not really in the mood to deal with her. And also, Vegeta knows that there's no reason to rush at the moment. There's no threat anymore, Kakarot is gone, there's nothing.

Within the hour Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had arrived, they took baby Trunks off of Bulma's hands for the time being as she helped Trunks prepare to go back to his time. Soon after many of the Z-Fighters appeared to see off the future Saiyan.

Among them was Gohan, Pan, Krillin, Yamacha, Tien, and Vegeta.

Bulma hugged her now short haired son. "Goodbye Trunks, take care of yourself."

The lavender haired man returns the hug and nods. "I will, bye mom." Trunks says as he starts moving towards the time machine. He gives a nod to Gohan and Krillin, then he glances at his dad who looks at him and gives a small reluctant wave. "Bye, dad." Trunks says as he gives a wave back.

Within minutes Trunks had climb into the machine, closed the hatch and blasted to the future. After he was gone it was real quiet at Capsule Corp and there really was no reason to stay there so the Z-Fighters all went to their own devices.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Pan decided to head back to Mt. Paozu as Gohan knew that his mom would want him to study and do his homework. Much to his displeasure.<p>

"Soooo bored…" Pan whined as she lay on Gohan's bed. Right now the two were currently inside the Son household, Chi Chi had apparently gone out to get groceries or something, Pan didn't know. 'All he's done for the past hour is study…' She thought to herself with a frown.

"I know you're bored, but mom wants me to finish my homework." Gohan replied as he sat back in his chair. He sighed as he placed his pen down, right now he would admit that a little sparing would be nice fun even, something to allow his mind to stop working hard for a while. 'Dad…' He thought to himself as he wished he and his father could do a bit of sparing.

Just then the door to Gohan's room opens slightly and a big guy stuffs himself in. "Hey, Gohan!" The Ox-King greets as he gives a small nod of acknowledgement to Pan. "How's the studying going?" He questions to which Gohan gives a small groan. "Wanna sneak out?" He questions to which Pan looks at Gohan expectedly.

The three escapees sighed in bliss as they took in the sight of the blue sky and white fluffy clouds. "I gotta say, Grandpa, it's a lot nicer sneaking out with more people." Gohan says as he inhales the fresh air.

"You're only saying that because you know that I'll be taking the fall tonight." Gohan's grandfather joked as Gohan gave a laugh.

"Man this is so nice, it's not too humid out and it's not too hot, perfect." The female of the group says as she takes a few steps in front of them.

"Hey grandpa?"

"Yes Gohan?" Ox-King inquires.

"Have you ever lived in the city? Gohan inquires with honest curiosity.

The older man shakes his head with a smile. "No way, I could never live in the city, far too crowded. I need space to breathe."

"I know what you mean." Gohan understandingly says. "I love the country side so much, it's so quiet and peaceful." Gohan stretches his limbs before he makes a sprint forward. "Come on!" He shouts to the other two.

"Gohan! Where are you going?" The Ox-King yells as Pan also breaks into a sprint.

"A place my dad use to take me!" Gohan shouts as Pan catches up and runs besides him.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is pretty nice!" Pan shouted as she looked at the clear blue water and the greenery around them. It was such a nice nature-filled place. "You said that you're father took you here before he died, right?" Pan asked to which Gohan nodded.<p>

"Yep, he use to take me here often, and I felt the urge to go fishing, so I brought us here." Gohan says as he starts unbuttoning his shirt to which Pan turned away and looked back at the water.

A second later Pan felt the floor disappear from her feet, the raven haired girl screams as she heads straight for the water.

*Splash*

Pan spat out a mouth full of water as she rose back up to the surface. "Gohan!" She screams angry at the boy who would dare to do that to her. To her contempt Gohan is actually laughing. "What if I didn't come back up?" She screeched to what Gohan paused. "Didn't think about that, did you!" Gohan didn't say anything to that, instead he took off running and jumped into the water. Pan screamed as she swam away.

Gohan also came back up a second or so later. "Ah…that's nice." He said to himself as he floated on his back.

Pan raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't answer my question." She said a bit ticked that Gohan was taking this so casually.

"I was pretty confident that you'd be able to swim," Gohan casually replied. "You can fly, so I'm sure you can swim. They're almost the same thing."

'Uh…' Pan sighed as she knew that she shouldn't be mad. The female teen knew that her companion wouldn't let her die. "I can't fly, or at least I don't remember. What makes you think I would remember how to swim?"

"Muscle memory. You've done it before, so you're body should be use to it, thus you're body would act accordingly."

"You ruined the dress I borrowed from your mother…" Pan mutters in a soft tone.

At that Gohan actually gulped, and Pan thought she heard him mutter something about a frying pan. "Oh well, you're in already, help me catch a big fish for dinner." Gohan says before he dives into the water. The other teen cried out in annoyance as she followed her friend.

Within about five minutes the two super powered teens caught a large fish. When they came back up Gohan's grandfather had caught up and told the two that it was time for dinner. The group quickly made it back to the Son house hold to witness a frustrated Chi Chi who gave her father one heck of a tongue lashing for sneaking out with Gohan. Luckily the two teens had been able to momentarily escape the wrath of Son Chi Chi.

* * *

><p>Soon dinner came, and Pan found herself conversation and laughing with the Son family. She actually felt almost like a part of their family after only two days. The family was so kind and accepting, you couldn't dislike them unless you were an evil being.<p>

Soon dinner was finished and Gohan found himself doing dishes with his mom while his grandfather watched a small bit of TV and his friend Pan took her shower.

"Mom, you said you wanted to tell me something?" Gohan says as he places the plate that he had been drying down. Turning to his mom he fixed her a small look that said that she had her attention.

Chi Chi bit her lip and placed the plate in her hand back into the soapy suds inside the sink. "Yeah." She muttered while drying her hands. "You see the other day," Chi Chi groaned not sure how to just spit it out. "I…I was feeling odd, so I confided in Bulma. And we went to a convince store to pick up a certain item to tell me if my suspicions were correct."

"Go on." Gohan says to show that he's intently listening.

"The item I bought showed me that my suspicions were true so I had to go to the hospital today, and I found out that…that you're going to have a little brother or sister." Chi Chi says while analyzing Gohan's reaction.

Gohan thanked Kami that he hadn't been holding a plate, he was sure he would drop it. Gohan moves closer to his mom and gives her a hug. "Mom, that's, that's," He didn't know what to say. On one hand a part of him had always wanted a little brother or sister, but on the other hand he felt guilty. He got to know his father, this kid wouldn't get to, and Gohan couldn't help but feel bad.

"Gohan," Chi Chi says as she hugs her boy. "I…I miss him." She mutters. "I…I…we'll talk about this more, later." Chi Chi says as she backs away from her son and resumes the dishes. "Finish up here, and go wash up for bed." Chi Chi quietly says.

Afterwards Gohan soon found himself in his room, he had finished the dishes with his mom and decided to watch a little TV with mom and grandpa. The only thing really on was about how Hercule 'saved' the world.

Gohan would have felt some anger at the man for lying but he noticed something about the guy. One, he wasn't boasting or showboating if anything he seemed almost like he didn't care that people were praising him for defeating Cell. Something about his actions screamed different, Gohan wasn't sure what it was, but a part of him had a sneaking suspicion that it was his new house guest that might had prompted a change in Mr. Saten.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed you're shampoo." Pan says as she towel dries her dark silky locks.<p>

"No problem." Gohan says as he rolls his futon out. "I'm going to hit the sack early tonight." Gohan says with a yawn before crawling into his futon.

Pan left the room and tossed the towel into the hamper. Walking back in the room she turned the lights off and climbed into Gohan's bed. After snuggling under the covers she crossed her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling that was illuminated by the moon.

"Gohan?" Pan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yea." Gohan mumbled sleepily.

"Do you think…do you think that you could train me?" Pan requested as she closed her eyes.

"Uh, what?" Gohan questioned to see if he had heard right.

"Train me, will you do it?"

"You mean teach you how to fight?" Gohan skeptically asked the girl in a still somewhat sleepy voice.

"Yea…I want to do what I did at the Cell Games. Even if I can't remember, will you help me?" She pleaded.

"Okay, I'll do it." Gohan yawned. "Training starts next week…" Gohan yawns as he closes his eyes and drifts off.

"Good night, Gohan." Pan mutters before she drifts off as well.

**And there's the sixth chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Now today, hopefully I will be getting back into the habit of writing. Haven't written anything since I returned from my trip, so today I start working on my current chapter, progress will be a bit slower than before as I have been doing other things and I don't really care all that much for DBZ as I did a few weeks ago. Other interests are kicking in, and I might be doing another story for another anime or game, who knows. I surely don't know. Anyways, please give me a review or two. **


	7. Gohan sensei

**Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Anyway I'm sorry that I couldn't post this yesterday, I was pretty busy so yeah…anyway, enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Seven: Gohan-Sensei

Gohan sighed as he snuggled into his warm blanket. It had been a week since the death of his father and Hercule's over night leap into stardom. His family is slowly starting to move pass the death of Goku, of course through that didn't mean that Gohan hadn't caught his mom bursting into tears while looking at a picture of his dad.

He couldn't help but feel the everlasting guilt. Gohan knew that no one blamed him, but he blamed himself. He could never forgive himself, it was his stupid actions that had killed his father, and he knew it. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Gohan knew that if he hadn't toyed with Cell, and just killed the monster his dad would be alive and his soon to be brother(Or sister) would be able to see their daddy.

"Gohan!" A loud voice called out from above Gohan as his eyes widen. Looking up he saw Pan above him ready to land on him, Gohan quickly rolled out of his futon and dodged the surprise attack.

"First rule of an ambush, never give yourself away." Gohan joked as he stood to his feet. "Nice try though." He teased the teenager who only grinned at him. "You're excided today, aren't you?" Gohan queried with a knowing grin while he extended his arm.

Pan grabs his extended hand and feels Gohan lift her to her feet. "Yep, today is the first day of training; I'm finally going to learn how to fly again!" Pan shouted excitement clear in her cheery voice.

"Alright, calm down, I know you're excited. I'll admit that I am to, but contain it for a little. We need to do something before we start training." Gohan says with a smirk.

"What's that?" Pan inquires with confusion in her voice.

"We need to get you some better clothes, something sturdy so that way we don't get yelled at by mom for destroying our normal clothes." Gohan explains.

"Shopping?" Pan asked a little bit annoyed. For some reason the idea of shopping kind of sounded a bit boring to her.

"No, I know someone who can get us some fighting clothes. Mine were pretty trashed during the fight against Cell." Gohan says as he remembers the overgrown grasshopper's sadistic smirk. "So I need to go to my mentor to get some new clothes. I'm sure that he won't mind making some for you." Gohan smiles at the girl who grins at him.

"Alright, when can we go?" Pan inquires in excitement as she is pumped to finally start training. Just then her stomach rumbles. Pan's face takes a light shade of pink as she looks down at her traitorous stomach. "Can it be after breakfast?" Pan inquires a bit sheepishly as Gohan laughs at her.

*Growl*

Gohan blushes as he looks at his own traitorous stomach. Pan falls onto her bed gives a loud laugh. Her stomach grows again and Gohan smirks. "Come on, I'm starving!" Pan says as she rushes to the kitchen with Gohan behind her.

* * *

><p>"Man that hit the spot!" Gohan says as he rubs his swollen belly. Pan burped in agreement, to which Gohan chuckled while his mom gave a small glare to Pan.<p>

"Excuse me," Pan mutters in embarrassment to the two.

"Come on, we need to get going." Gohan says as he gets out of his chair, grabs the dirty dishes, and places them into the sink. Running out the door the two teens shout their goodbyes to Chi Chi who sighs as she stares at the mountain of dishes.

"Okay, finally!" Pan says as she opens the door and runs out. "Nimbus!" She shouts out for the small golden fluffy cloud that she had grown to love in the past week.

The golden cloud flies at a high speed form a bunch of white clouds. After a few seconds of doing a few flips and turns in the air it stops to rest at Pan's feet. "Okay, we're we going?" she asked as she hopped on it.

"We need to go to the lookout." Gohan informs her as a white aura covers him. "There's someone there who can help us. Follow me!" Gohan says as he takes to the sky.

In no time the two saw Korin's tower. "Up there!" Gohan says as he starts going up.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Pan challenges as she wills the Nimbus to speed up.

Gohan looks forward as he sees a trail of gold smoke. "Oh no you don't!" He shouts as he increases his speed. The two reached the top with Gohan coming out the winner as he was much faster than the Nimbus.

"Looks to me that someone is a rotten egg." Gohan taunts as he walks towards the entrance of the temple. Pan scoffs but follows the young Saiyan. "Hey, Piccolo!" Gohan shouts hoping that his mentor would hear.

"Gohan!" A young voice reaches the ears of Gohan and Pan. The two look over to see Dende walking towards them. "Oh and Pan as well." He says happy to see some of his friends."How are you guys?" Dende asked with a friendly smile.

"We're good, is Piccolo here?" Gohan asked as he glanced around the landscape.

"Up here kid." Piccolo calls out. The two teens look up to see Piccolo from high above. "Hey Gohan." Piccolo says as he lands next to them. "I didn't expect to see you so soon after all of the fighting ended."

"Hey, Piccolo-sensei. I need a favor, if you don't mind." Gohan says getting to business.

Piccolo scans Gohan's dark eyes, seeing that Gohan seriously needs his assistance he complies. "What do you need?" The Namekian inquires his only student.

"I was wondering if you could create some clothes for Pan and me." Gohan says with a smile seeing that his master has given him his full undivided attention. "Pan asked me to train her, and I agreed. So we could use some more durable clothing. That is if you don't mind." Gohan added a bit sheepishly.

Piccolo glanced from Gohan to Pan who looked a bit nervous at his gaze. "Okay." He said turning back to Gohan. "That's no problem, Gohan." Piccolo smirked as he placed a hand on Gohan's head. "Haaa!" Piccolo lets out a roar as Gohan is enveloped in a bright light.

"Wow." Pan mutters as the light fades.

Gohan looks down at his clothes and smiles upon seeing what his first teacher had given. He was now wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath an orange fighting gi. On each wrist was a blue wrist band; wrapped around his waist was a blue slash. And on each foot was a black boot with an orange strip going down the middle.

"Wow," Gohan mutters. "I love it." He says as he looks himself all over.

"There Gohan, now you look like you're old man, I'd say that you're old enough to carry his legacy." The green alien says to his pupil with pride etched in his voice. This boy, no man, in front of him had been trained by him. Piccolo felt so much pride that Gohan was his student, he had trained the son of his former enemy and in doing so he had turned a spoiled brat into a warrior who would give up a limb to defend his loved ones.

Gohan nodded as he finished checking himself out. "Thank you Piccolo-sensei." Gohan says as he takes a small bow in respect and gratitude for his mentor. "Oh, now for Pan." Gohan says as he grabs Pan's wrist and gently pulls her over.

"Okay, kid. I hope you like what you're about to receive." Piccolo says as he gently places his green hand over Pan's head.

"Wait!" Gohan says as he gets an idea.

The green man hesitates. "What?" Gohan walks over to his teacher and whispers something in his ear. "Ohhh." Piccolo smirks to himself at what he's hearing. "Okay kid, I like the sound of that." Piccolo then let's out another roar as he generates a pair of clothes for Pan. Once the light disappeared Gohan scanned the girl's appearance.

"Looks good." Gohan says with crossed arms. 'Not bad at all.' He thinks to himself with a grin.

Pan now stood on the lookout wearing what clothing that looked similar to Gohan's Namekian uniform save for the color which was white instead of a dark violet color. The slash around her waist was green and so were the wrist bands. Her shoes were soft on her feet, but Pan could tell that they were durable. And finally on Pan's back was the Kanji 'Gohan' as well as on the front right side.

"Welcome to Gohan's training school" Piccolo smirks. "And if he's anything like I was as a teacher you'll find yourself wishing that you never joined." The earth born Namekian states with a smirk while Gohan sighs.

Pan gulps at that, and she can only hope that Piccolo is messing with her.

"You look good, Pan." Gohan says with a smile. "Piccolo really out did himself."

Looking down Pan found that she liked her new clothes. Turning to the green man she smiled and bowed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Piccolo grins. "Thank your new teacher, Gohan-_sensei_." Piccolo lightly teases the girl.

"Gohan-sensei?" Said person mutters. "I like it," Gohan decided with a teasing grin.

"You guys look really good." Dende says as he examines the two.

"Thanks, Dende." Gohan replies as he starts walking towards the edge of the lookout. "We'll we gotta run, thanks for your help Piccolo." Gohan says with a wave before jumping off the lookout.

"Hey, wait up!" Pan shouts as she runs after him. Boldly jumping off the lookout she shouts for the golden cloud. "Nimbus!"

* * *

><p>The two soon find themselves in a clearing not too far away from Gohan's home. "Alright." Gohan says as he inspects the area around them. "This should do fairly well."<p>

"Okay, let's begin!" Pan shouts excitedly.

Gohan nods and takes a fighting stance. "Okay, try and hit me."

"What?"

Gohan shakes his head. "Don't question, just try and hit me. You have one hour to hit me, you can try any attempt, any means of trickery. All you gotta do is land one punch or kick." Gohan says with a smirk.

"How is this training? You haven't even taught anything!" Pan complained to the young demi-Saiyan who just sighed in a small bit irritation,

"Don't question it. Just do it, you have one hour starting now!" Says as he waits for her to strike.

Pan sighs in defeat as she assumes a sloppy fighting stance, her eye's lock on to Gohan's and she charged. "Haa!" She swung a right hook for his cheek which Gohan effortlessly dodged. 'Try dodging this!' She then launched a kick at him which he blocked.

'Her fighting style is rather sloppy,' Gohan muses as he starts blocking her attacks. 'But her hits have some power to it.' Gohan thinks to himself as the white wearing girl continues her assault. 'Right now though she's not thinking, she's just throwing a bunch of random attacks.' Gohan thinks as he dodges a kick that was aiming for his head. 'Which can work in some fights, but it's a sure way to get you killed.' Gohan thinks to himself.

Pan dropped to the floor and went in for a low kick followed by some punches. All of which Gohan was able to blocked and dodged accordingly. 'Damn I can't seem to hit him!' She mentally yells.

Gohan grabs her wrist just before her fist can reach his face. "Come on," Gohan playfully taunted. "Can't you do better than that?" Pan clenched her teeth as she pulled back her fist. Rushing forward Pan goes in for a series of punches all of which don't connect. "Quit trying to hit me, and hit me!" Gohan says reciting something his mentor had said during one of their early training sessions many years ago.

That only fueled to Pan's frustration at being unable to hit him. 'Okay, calm down girl, just take it slowly, almost got him.' Gohan didn't see it, he had slipped up, and he hadn't noticed her foot behind his until he felt himself falling.

Gohan landed on his back to see Pan was straddling his waist. He couldn't help but blush slightly at embarrassment at being fooled so easily and by the fact that a girl was right above him. Pan smirked as she tapped his head with her fist.

"I believe I win." Pan says as she stands to her feet and extends a hand to Gohan.

"Yea, looks like it, you did it a lot faster than I expected." Gohan says with a grin as he grabs her hand and let's her lift him to his feet.

"So what was the point of that little display?" Pan, now somewhat tired, inquires as she wipes the sweat on her brow.

Gohan chuckles at her. "Well, I wanted to work on my dodging." The blacked haired Saiyan says as he scratches his head. Seeing a small glare he follows up. "And I wanted to see what you could do, and what I would have to work with."

Pan freezes. "Huh?" She gives the half Saiyan a look that means he better explain that one.

"Well, I need to see what I'm working with, I mean you're hits had power behind them, I could tell when I blocked. But you're form was very sloppy." Gohan explains as he looks up at the sky. "All I'll really need to teach you is how to make it so that all of your hits count; in a fight you can't let any one hit go to waste. And during our little fight there you let many hits go to waste, I wasn't even getting tired and it wasn't till near the end that you started to make you're attacks count."

"Yea, sorry about tripping you, it was a bit underhanded." Pan mutters embarrassingly.

Gohan shakes his head. "No," The teenage Saiyan responds. "Don't, I told you to resort to what you had. In a real fight your opponent won't give you any freebies. So that's why you need to use whatever you got." Gohan replies with still smiling. "And I'm also going have to teach you Ki manipulation. I know that you already know it, but you're going have to re-learn it, since you don't remember."

"Alright, sounds simple enough." Pan smiles excitedly.

"Well i think this is enough for today," Gohan decides. "We should head back, I'll teach you how to fly soon."

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Gohan shouts as he and Pan walk in the house. Looking around he can tell that his mom is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Outside the sun is already almost gone from the sky, waiting for the moon to temporary take its place.<p>

"Where were you two?" Chi Chi's voice called from the kitchen. "You guys were gone when I woke up!" Chi Chi followed up.

"You can take the shower first today." Gohan mutters to Pan who makes a beeline for the bathroom. "I was training with Pan." Gohan says as he walks into the kitchen. As soon as he said that he saw his mom's back stiffen. He could tell that this was not the answer she had sought.

Turning around to scold her son Chi Chi stopped in her tracks. 'Oh dear…' She thought to herself as she took in her son's appearance. He looked like his father dressed in those clothes; it hurt a bit to see such a strong resemblance so soon. Chi Chi calmed down a bit and signed. "Gohan, you know how I feel about you fighting, and also involving a girl in you're fighting."

Gohan looks down and sighs as he knows that he's not surprised. "Mom, she asked me to help her train, and I agreed. You know I enjoy martial arts."

"Yea, but don't you want to make something of yourself, you know like becoming a doctor? You used to talk about wanting to be an orthopedist when you were younger. What happened to that?" Chi Chi asked as she turned back to continue cooking.

"Well, interests change," Gohan says as he crosses his arms. 'She always does this,' Gohan thought a bit annoyed. He honestly loves his mom, she's a good mom. But she never encourages him in fighting or what HE wants to do. Gohan knows that he loves martial arts, but that doesn't mean that he might not become a doctor or something that his mom would want him to be. But shouldn't he be allowed to explore his interests, what's the point of having a certain job if you don't even like it? Why not do the thing you love and enjoy?

"If Piccolo hadn't abducted you for that year-."

Gohan cut her off as he knew where she was going. "The world wouldn't be here." Gohan states, the half Saiyan smirks slightly when his mom doesn't reply as she knows he's right. "Mom, I know that you don't want me to be like dad, but is there anything wrong with that? I mean you married him." Gohan points out. "I'd rather be like my dad then some people I've meant and heard of. At least dad was an honest and good man."

Again Chi Chi cant argue that as she knows that he's right. "I'm…" Chi Chi couldn't really say anything else.

"I'm not saying that I want to be my dad, because I don't. I want to be myself, I want to find and do what I want." Gohan stresses to his mom hoping that she would allow him to continue martial arts.

Chi Chi sighs as she continues cooking. "…Set the table, we'll talk about this later." Chi Chi says meaning that Gohan has her blessing to practice martial arts for the time being. Her son gives a genuine smile and nods as he grabs a few plates and sliver ware.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Once Pan had gotten out of the shower and ate with the Son family she could feel a small bit of tension between Gohan and his mom. The female teen decided that she didn't want to get involved with whatever was bugging them at the moment opted to stay quiet and eat her food.<p>

While Gohan took his own shower Pan and Chi Chi did the dishes. "You know you don't have to do this." The older woman says as she hands Pan a soaked dish for her to dry.

"Nah." Pan smiles. "I have no idea how long I'll be here, so I feel that it wouldn't hurt to at least earn my keep." The younger of the two girls says with her smile still in place.

"Hmm."Chi Chi says as she hands her another dish. "I swear it's amazing."

"What is?" Pan inquires.

"Despite the fact that Goku is gone, I still have the same number of dishes to wash." Chi Chi gives a laugh. "I never thought I'd meet a human who has the same appetite as my husband." Pan blushes slightly as she rubs her neck and gave a nervous chuckle. "Gohan, when I saw him walk into the kitchen…"

Pan stopped laughing as she saw the older woman's face go serious. "Go on." The raven haired girl urged.

"I almost thought him to be Goku," Chi Chi sighed as she remembered her husband. "He only died last week, and I see my son wearing the same clothes his father wore. It took a lot to keep from crying."Chi Chi sighed as she grabbed another dish. "I've already lost one; I don't want to lose my son. Oh Goku." Chi Chi muttered the last part to herself.

"Sometimes…" Pan placed her now clean dish into a rack. "Sometimes you have to allow your kids a chance to extend their wings." Pan slowly says. "You can't shelter him forever, if you keep on trying to put a leash on him you could easily lose your son another way." Pan tires her best to explain.

Chi Chi gave a soft sigh as she took the last dish. "I'll finish up here; you can go watch TV or something." The older woman says in a quiet voice as she considers the words she heard today.

* * *

><p>Walking into the family room Pan spotted Gohan who was dressed for bed watching some TV program that she didn't recognize. Once she sat on the couch and spotted the man on the screen she knew exactly who it was.<p>

Hercule Saten, the man who had been made into an overnight hero by the public. A part of her felt a bit of contempt for the man who took the credit for Gohan's hard work. But when Gohan had explained how different he seemed from the Cell Games to here a small bit of her disdain for the man had faded.

"People say that I didn't defeat Cell." Hercule states to the world. "Well, I don't care, believe what you want! If you think I defeated Cell than continued to think that, if you believe that I didn't than continue to believe that." Hercules pauses as he looks into the audience, as soon as his eyes land on a certain person his eyes light up slightly. "All that matters is that the damage that monster caused is gone and that there is peace." Hercule claimed to the world who slowly chanted his name.

Gohan yawned as he stood up. "I think I'm going to turn in, there's nothing on besides stuff about Cell's defeat." Gohan headed to his room, on the way he saw his mom, and felt guilty. Because he could tell by the shake of her shoulders that she was trying to contain her silent sobs.

Gohan quietly sighed as he entered his room and got into his futon. About ten minutes later Pan entered the room and crawled into bed. "Night," She said to the half Saiyan before she conked out.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the seventh chapter, I'll admit it was kind of a filler chapter, but it helps set the stage for the next few chapters where things will start to pick up a bit, so just bare with me and wait about a week for me to get the next chapter out, oh and please review, you know you want to XD I'll give you a cyber cookie. :3<strong>


	8. Training and Drama

**Alright, here it is. Chapter Eight, I think that I'm going to surprise a few people today. So without further ado, I give you chapter eight.**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Eight: Training and drama

Pan let out a shout as she charged Gohan; she let out a fury of punches which were invisible to the human eye. Yet, Gohan dodged them all with relative ease. Gohan shouted as he slammed his fist into Pan's stomach. The girl slid back as she clutched her stomach in pain, her breath was ragged and she had a few scratches here and there.

'Darn.' Gohan thought a bit tired. He and Pan had been training for about two weeks now, and he had learned that she was a fierce fighter and a quick learner. 'She's one hell of a machine!' Gohan thought to himself as she charged him. Despite that he was excited to spar with her; he hadn't had so much fun in so long.

The two were currently training in the forest outside of his home. They usually trained here after Gohan finished his homework that his mom assigned him. That was another thing that Gohan was happy about, his mom was finally allowing him to practice fighting without much complaint. "Come on!" Gohan shouted as they started trading punches. "I know you can do better than that." He taunted lightly.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Pan smirked as she slammed her knee into Gohan's stomach. Turning mid air she swung her leg at his head. Quickly regaining his bearings Gohan blocked the leg and dashed away from her. "Oh no you don't!" Pan placed her hands above her forehead. "Masenko Ha!" She shouts as she fires off a relatively weak powered yellow beam at her friend.

Gohan lands on his feet and deflects the attack with the swing of his right arm. After Pan had stopped firing the attack she fell to her knee exhausted. "I think that's enough for today." Gohan says also a bit tired as well.

In the last two weeks while training her Gohan had learned that Pan was pretty good. Gohan was sure that if he and here were to ever enter a real fight he might have to go Super Saiyan just to take her down as she was one intense fighter.

Pan nodded in agreement also feeling fatigued. "Yea, I can't do much more after all that." Pan then rose to her feet only to fall back down. Gohan sighed as he walked over to her and grabbed her arm; slinging it over his head he made the trip back to his home.

'It's understandable why she's so tired.' Gohan thought to himself as they slowly made their way home. The two had been training at dawn and it should be about eleven right about now. "I swear Pan; you're almost like a Saiyan." Gohan mutters to himself not even considering that as an actual possibility.

"Saiyan?" Pan asked in a dazed not knowing the word.

"I'll tell you another time." Gohan off-handedly said as he continued to guide her.

* * *

><p><em>About 13 days before. <em>

"_Okay, it's time to learn how to fly." Gohan says as he crosses his arms. 'How are we going to do this?' Gohan thought to himself as he studied his 'student.' He had never taught anyone how to fight or anything. "Alright, let's start with the basics. That is the best place to start. Try and call out you're Ki. Use an energy blast or something."_

"_Huh?" Pan asked looking at her friend like he had asked her to jump on one foot and recite the dictionary. _

"_You know, use you're Ki." Gohan stated to her confusion. _

"_How?" Pan asks as she tilts her head. _

"_Okay," Gohan says as he sits down and motions for Pan to do the same. "We need to start from the basics of the basics so that way you have an idea."Gohan placed his hands at the center of his being. "This is an easy method to bring your energy or Ki out, Piccolo taught me this a few years ago." Gohan watched a small spark appear in his hands before a yellow glow took place in his hands. _

"_So this will help me fly?" Pan questions in curiosity as she studies the small sphere of energy. _

"_Yea, but this is barely even a fraction of the Ki in your body, but this is an easy method to get a feel of your Ki." The teen Saiyan explains as the small glow disappears. _

"_Okay, I'll do it." Pan says as she copies his posture and attempts to bring out her energy. _

"_Stay calm, don't be tense, and just relax." Gohan says in a delicate tone as he sees that she's a bit tense. "Don't try and force it, the Ki in our bodies is like water in a container, you shape it to your liking but you can force it. If you do it can be very taxing on your body." Gohan explains as he sees her breath out. 'Okay, her posture is correct, she seems relaxed.' Gohan watched her as she continued to try. The young Saiyan was certain that it could take her a few tries but he was surprised at what happened next. _

"_Wow…" Pan mutters as she watches a small sphere of blue energy in her hands. "I did it, look Gohan I did it!" Pan shouts as the small energy sphere disappears. _

"_Good job, Pan." Gohan says honestly proud of her quick accomplishment. "Now we can move on to stage two of training." Gohan announces as he arises to his feet. "I hope I'm not moving too fast for you, but I want to get to the more advanced stuff. That's when it really gets fun."_

"_No problem, Gohan-sensei" Pan snickers at Gohan's raised eyebrow. _

"_Alright then, you may call me sensei, since I am training you, you need discipline." The Saiyan mocks as he crosses his arms. _

"_Sir yes sir," Pan says as she gives a mock salute. _

"_Alright, enough joking around, let's get serious." Gohan says as the smile and joking look disappears. "To fly, it's similar to what we just did, you need to use you're Ki, and you have to push it downwards to your feet." Gohan demonstrated as his boots are no longer touching the ground. "Right now I'm pushing my energy downward. Of course though I've been able to fly since I was a five year old, and now I don't even think about it when I take off." Gohan says as he looks up and scratches his head. _

"_Like this?" Pan asked. _

"_Huh?" Looking forward he saw Pan flying back and forth a bit, nothing fancy but enough for Gohan to know that she was no beginner or that she at least had talent. "That's good, just like that." Gohan says with a smile as he lands. "Now then let's see what you can do!" Gohan says as he enveloped in a white aura and takes off._

"_Hey wait up!" Pan yells as she pushes more Ki downwards and charges after him in a white aura. _

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired." Pan yawned. "You don't pull any punches Gohan." The girl jokingly said with a small smile.<p>

"Hey, you hit pretty hard as well, my arm's a bit sore." Gohan says in annoyance that she could actually do some damage on him if he doesn't take her seriously.

"Aww." Pan taunts. "Want me to kiss it to make it better?" The raven haired teen asks with a small smirk.

Gohan looks up in thought before laughing. "Nah, how about you do my chores for a week?"

"You're on your own. I'm not good at dodging the frying pan." The female teen mutters as she remembers the last time her and Gohan came home too battered up to Chi Chi's personal taste.

"Haha, that took years of practice." Gohan reasons with a nervous laugh. "But hey, you've already mastered the Masenko Ha. You did it much faster than I did, I may teach you the Kamehame Ha real soon that was my dad's favorite attack." Gohan says as he gets a nostalgic look in his onyx eyes.

"You miss him?" Pan asks in a gentle understanding tone. "It's alright to miss him. Goku was your dad and he obliviously meant a lot to you."

Gohan stops walking and stands up straight. Pan parts her lips at the dark look in his onyx eyes. "I have no right to be sad or to cry. It's not right for me to do any of that." Gohan says as he readjusts his grip on the exhausted teen.

The two would home in no time. Lunch would come and go; the young Saiyan would spend the day doing some homework that his mom had decided to assign him. And Chi Chi had earlier stated that Pan would have to start doing homework to be fair. Pan could only sigh, despite not really remember her school she remember some lesions. 'That's the thing.' Pan had some sentiment of memories of her school career but she couldn't remember where she studied or who her teachers were. She couldn't even recall the faces of any possible friends she may have had.

Pan and Gohan knew that Chi Chi had been looking through the news (When the reports weren't people doing interviews of Hercule) and she had also been checking the paper. But nothing had come up and it had been nearly three weeks since Pan had come to live at the Son household.

Pan had confided to Chi Chi about a fear about what could happen to her one day.

* * *

><p><em>About 5 days earlier Pan and Gohan had both just returning from another session of training. The two had been training for nearly a week now, and the former of the two had stated that she was a quick learner. "I call shower first!" Gohan shouts as he heads to the bathroom.<em>

"_Son Gohan, stop right there!" Chi Chi shouts. "What have I taught you before?" She questions sternly. _

"_Always be a gentleman." Gohan states in a small voice. _

"_Which means that in this situation you should?" Chi Chi stresses. _

"_Ladies first..." Gohan says as he steps out of the way. _

_Chi Chi smiles and nods. "Very good." She remarks. _

"_Actually, its fine, Gohan you can have the shower first." Before anyone could interject Pan turned to Chi Chi. "I actually wanted to talk to you, Mrs. Son." Pan says to the dark haired woman._

"_About what, dear?" Chi Chi inquires as Gohan heads to the bathroom. _

"_I've been here for some time now, and I know that you've been searching for my possible family." Pan says in a small voice as she tries to spit out what's bugging her. "And I feel that I need to ask you something." The raven haired teen says as Chi Chi leads her into the kitchen._

_Chi Chi sits down in a chair as does Pan. "What is it?" She questions not completely sure where this is going. _

"_I'm curious, as to what's going to happen to me if you can't find anyone who's looking for me?" Pan stated as she feared the possibility that Chi Chi might kick her out. _

_Chi Chi's face took on a questioning look then she laughed a little bit. "Pan, if it came to that I'd allow you stay here, if that's what you're afraid of." Chi Chi smiles at the girl. "I haven't really talked to you that much since you came here, but I can see that my son likes you being here. Gohan never really connected with many people his age so he doesn't have a large number of friends outside of Goku's." Chi Chi offered with a smile. "You're free to stay here until you're legally an adult. Of course if you're family finds you then you and I would have no say, they by law would take you back home." Chi Chi explained as she stood up. _

"_I see." Pan sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "But I don't even know how old I am, I'd assume that I'm at least Gohan's age, but I don't know."_

_Chi Chi sighed as she went to the stove. "Well, I guess we'll have to create the proper documents for you. An ID and I'm sure that when you're sixteen you'll want to drive so you need a birth certificate for that." Chi Chi sighed as she looked down. _

"_Why drive when I can fly?" Pan innocently inquires. _

_Chi Chi sighs to herself at that. "Sounds like something Goku would say." Chi Chi mutters with a small laugh as her mind drifts to her deceased husband. _

"_What's for dinner?" Gohan asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm starved; training with Pan works up a good appetite."_

"_Yea," The raven haired girl interjects. "What's for dinner?" Her eyes locked on the grown woman who can only sigh. _

"_Well, what are you two making?" Chi Chi asks the two with a smirk. _

_The two teenagers look at each other and shrug as they head to the stove. Chi Chi shrugs deciding that she'll take the night off._

_And because of that night it was learned that Pan was NOT good at cooking. _

* * *

><p>"Finally, we're back." Gohan says as Pan realizes the house is in view.<p>

'A warm shower sounds good.' Pan mumbles in thought at how sore her muscles are.

That day was a quick affair. The two came home, ate lunch, watched TV and (Gohan) did some homework. Pan sighed as she landed on Gohan's (Now her) bed. She was tired. Looking over at the desk she saw Gohan finishing up on his homework. "Why are you still dressed in that?" She questions as she sees that he's still wearing his clothes that Piccolo had made for him.

"Just haven't cleaned up yet, and I didn't feel like making more laundry for mom." Gohan says as he finishes solving the last problem. He sets his pen down and stands up, giving a small stretch he heads out to the door. "I'll be back." He says.

Pan nods as she lays her head on her pillow. 'So soft.' She thinks as she lets out a moan of approval of how comfortable the bed is.

Gohan's boots smashed a clump of dirt on the small trail he walked on. He was a bit nervous of doing this, his mom would be mad to know if he ever sneaked out at night. But he needed to be alone, the last three weeks he had barely had anytime alone. Wither it was training with Pan or having to help his mom with something or even having school work that he needed to complete. He didn't mind being there for them, he had promised that he would, but even he needed some time alone.

"This should do it," Gohan thought to himself as he felt that he was far enough. He was a bit further down away from the training area he and Pan had claimed not too far away from his home. 'I shouldn't bother anyone here.' The young hybrid thought to himself as he glanced around the area, it was mostly clear, not as many trees but there was a nice pond nearby

"Alright, let's do this." Gohan took a familiar stance. His hair slowly stood up, Gohan's eyes turned teal. "Haaa!" Gohan gave out a scream as he allowed his power to give way and his hair turned gold and Gohan found himself incased in a gold aura.

'Time to go to the next level.' Gohan clenched his fist as he remembered the day at the Cell Games.

"_And yet another fighter you could have saved." Cell says with a mocking smile. _

"HAAA!" Gohan's hair stands up even more as his power level skyrockets. Soon his muscles increase in mass and a blue electric aura appears around his golden one, and the biggest change besides his demeanor was his hair. It was all spiked upward save for one large bang that hung in front of Gohan's face. Gohan, now a bit more calmer walks over to the pond and takes a look at his reflection. What he saw wasn't the face of a savior, but the face of a killer. 'I haven't used this form since the Cell Games three weeks ago.' Gohan thought to himself. The Super Saiyan 2 new that this form could be the meaning of life or death for a friend in the future as he was now the most powerful person on this planet.

"Gohan?" A terrified voice asks. The young boy breaks his transformation, turns, and spots Pan. "I…I felt you're power spike so I came to investigate…" Pan muttered as she saw that he was glaring at her.

Gohan's face softens slightly as he turns away. "Sorry, I just needed to step out and do something." He said trying to be vague.

"What was that?" Pan inquires her friend. He says nothing as he looks up at the moon. "Gohan?" Pan urges hoping that he'll respond.

Gohan sighs as he turns to her again. "It's a transformation." Gohan quietly states.

Pan parts her lips as she raises and eye brow. "What?"

"It's a little difficult to explain."Gohan says as he looks away from the girl hoping that she won't persist any more. 'That's a vain thought.'

"Then explain it as best you can." Pan says as she crosses her arms.

Gohan sighs as he attempts to do this the best way he can. "Would you believe me if I told you aliens exist?" The young Saiyan inquired.

Pan sighs at his serious tone. "You're not going to tell me you're an alien, are you?"

"Hit the nail right on the head." Gohan simply replied. At that statement Pan's eyes widen slightly. "But, you're only half right; my father was part of an alien race known as the Saiyans." Gohan darkly states as he thinks about Nappa and Raditz. "I'm a Saiyan-human hybrid." Gohan points at himself.

Pan backs up and sits down on a nearby bolder. "That's bit to take in suddenly." She mutters sarcastically under her breath. "Okay, you're an alien, but that doesn't change who you are." Gohan stares the girl he had been training for the last couple of weeks. "You're my friend. So what's the problem?"

Gohan grunts in frustration. "The problem is that the Saiyans were a group of blood thirsty monsters. And even I'm no different." Gohan says as he looks down at his feet.

Pan shakes her head. "You're no monster; if anything I've never felt much aggression from you. Not even during our spars." The raven haired teenager points out.

Gohan walks away from her over to the pond, looking down he is able to see his black hair and onyx eyes. "Maybe not in this form, but that form you saw is the form of a cold blooded killer." Gohan mumbles as he remembers how he felt during that day. "I felt so much hatred and anger. I wanted to make Cell suffer for what he had done. And in doing so I ensured my father's death."

"Gohan…" Pan says as she walks over to her friend. "No one blames you." She places a hand on his shoulder. "You saved the world. You're a hero; my best friend is a hero." Pan softly says.

Gohan clenches his teeth and his fist in frustration. "I'm no hero!" He spins around and places his hands on Pan's shoulders. "I took away my mom's true love, I took Krillin's best friend away, I took Vegeta's rival away, and I took my soon to be brother or sister's father away!" Gohan shouted in self-hatred.

Pan looked a bit shock at that last part. "Soon to be? What?"

Gohan gave a small sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, that's the best part. Listen to this, my mom is pregnant with my little brother or sister. And because of my stupid actions he or she will never know his or her dad! It's my fault!" Gohan yells at Pan.

Pan narrows her eyes, without thinking she draws her hand back and slaps Gohan's right cheek. Gohan stared wide eyed at the girl; he hadn't expected her to do that to him. He never thought that she would raise her hand against him outside of a spar.

"Listen to yourself, Gohan!" Pan yells in rage at hearing him downgrading himself so much. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she continues to yell. "I might not have known you for long, but you are my best friend, and I won't allow you to do this to yourself!" Pan continue to shouts.

'Pan.' Gohan thinks to himself sadly as his eyes lock on to her furious black colored obs.

"You say it's your fault? Well maybe you did draw the fight out, but you still ratified you're mistake. The world will not forgive you if all you do is wallow in self pity. Gohan that isn't you, stand on your own feet, take responsibility!" Pan ordered the Saiyan. "Do what your father did! You said that he was the defender of this planet, do that! Keep this planet safe, you're dad left this world in you're capable hands, but if you continue down this road of self-pity and hatred you will get nowhere!" The girl stresses out as she loosens her grip on his collar.

"Pan…"

"Gohan, listen what do you do when you make a mistake?" The raven haired girl questions. Before he can say anything she continues. "You accept that you made the mistake, you find a way to make it better and you move forward. So far you've done all but the last," Pan's grips lessens onto his shoulders. "So please let it go." Pan softly pleads.

"_Just let it go."_

Gohan froze as he remembered the words spoken to him by the android. Then he understood, Pan was right, if he continues to do this it will just destroy him. He steps out of her slackened grip. "You're right Pan, you're absolutely right." Gohan looks up at the night sky wondering if his dad is looking down at him with disdain for his actions. 'I'm sorry dad, I'll try and move forward, I promise.' Gohan looks back at Pan as a slight breeze takes over. "Pan I'm sorry."

"Don't say that you're sorry." She orders softly. "There is nothing you can apologize for." She then pauses for a second. "Can I see it?" She inquires as she looks him straight in the eye.

"My Super Saiyan 2 form?" He says knowing the answer. She nods to his question, Gohan nods as well. "Alright." Backing up he clenches his fist. "Haaa!" Gohan's hair slowly started to stand. "Haaaa!" He continued to yell out as his eyes slowly turned teal. With one final push his hair flashed gold and his power exploded once more.

"My god." Pan murmured in amazement. "He looks so…amazing." Pan mumbled to herself as she studied her spiky haired friend who was coated in a gold aura with electric sparks going around his body. "Gohan," He looked at her, his eyes glared through her soul. "You're…not a monster." She mutters just low enough for him to hear.

A second later his transformation ends and his hair returns to black. He fell to his knees breathing a bit heavy. "Sorry, I haven't gotten use to that form, I've only used it once before." Gohan says through a ragged breath. "I haven't had the courage to activate it since the Cell Games."

"Gohan…" The female teen didn't know what else could be said. She extended her hand with a smile."Let's go home." She said with a sincere smile. Gohan smiles back as he grasps her hand.

As the two vacate the area a shadow appeared in the lake. Looking closely it resembled Goku. A soft voice echoed slightly on the wind. "I'm sorry, Gohan."

* * *

><p>The two made it back to their house fairly quickly. Pan could see that her talk with Gohan had helped a good deal. He had promised to stop bottling up his emotions and that he would talk to her if he ever felt the need to. For some reason that fact made her very happy.<p>

"Was that open when I left?" Pan questions as she notices the opened door of the hut that she had never entered. Gohan gasped as he took off to the hut, he wondered why it'd be opened and hoped that nothing had been stolen.

Gohan walked inside and noticed something odd. In the back of the room there was a small bench and on it was a blue box. 'That wasn't there before.' He thought to himself. Walking forward he grabbed the box and opened its lid. Carefully he reached in and pulled out a sheet of paper. "What's this?" He questions as his eyes start reading the words written on it.

'_Gohan, I've watched you grow from a small boy into a powerful man. I'm proud to be your father; I wish that I could still be there. But I'm certain that I won't live past the Cell Games. I want to say that I know you can defeat him, I think that it's about time that I give the spot light to someone else. And Gohan I know that it has to be you, I spent an entire year with you in the Room of Sprits and I saw the power you displayed, I knew that you had surpassed me. _

_In a way I've known for a long time that the day would come. At first that type of thought both excided me and scared me, but the day I saw that you were passed me I felt like the proudest father in the world. I know that I haven't been there enough, and it hurts me to say that I probably won't be there after the Cell Games. But I know you, son. I know that you have the strength to stand on your own two feet. _

_That's why I'm leaving you two gifts that I wanted to pass on to you before I was gone. But seeing as there wasn't enough time for me to teach you these in the nine days left I wrote out detailed instructions on how to use them. Son, I leave you my legacy, I leave you with the Sprit Bomb, because I know that years ago you weren't ready for this, but now I know you are. And I also leave you the technique of the Yardrats, Instant Transmission. _

_Goodbye, Son, I love you and I will see you on the other side.'_

The writing was sloppy, it looked like a three year old had scribbled it, but to Gohan it felt like he was holding the most important document because it was written by his father. He placed the piece of paper into the box which also contained the two pieces of paper on how to use the Sprit Bomb and another one for the Instant Transmission technique.

Pan walked into the hut upon seeing Gohan's facial expression after he had read. Gohan leaned forward, Pan could see his body vibrate, then the tears came. Pan watched as Gohan finally allowed the dam to break, all of the sadness he felt for his father's death had hit him at one blast. "Daddy…" He muttered under his breathed sobs. "I love you to." He muttered. Pan silently moved behind the weeping Saiyan, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in hopes to consul him.

His teary eyes made his vision blurry; his nose was running as he sobbed for his deceased father. Memories began to invade his mind as he thought about all of the times his father had saved him or just been there. The time when his father saved him and Krillin against Nappa's torment, the time his dad said that he was proud of him. Gohan sniffed and shook as he continued to remember, all the while Pan held him in a soft grip. The time when his dad arrived on Namek, the time he fought against Recoome, Gohan's own battle against Ginyu inside of Goku's body, the time his dad fought Frieza toe to toe.

The four years appeared in his head, his rough training with Piccolo and Goku in preparation for the androids, the time when his father was attacked by the heart disease, the year in the Room of Sprits. The day of the Cell Games passed Gohan's eyes quite vividly.

Pan rubbed Gohan's back softly as he continued to sob like a small boy. "Let it out, let it all out Gohan." She encouraged.

The two teens spent the next hour or so as Gohan sobbed over his father. For the past three weeks he had held it in as he felt that he didn't deserve to feel sad. Once he had calmed down Gohan decided that they should go back in the house before being caught by Chi Chi. Gohan grabbed the box and the two rushed into the house.

* * *

><p>Up in other world Goku clenched his teeth as he looked downwards. He had seen his son cry, Goku sighed knowing that it was his fault. 'I'm sorry son; I didn't know that this would happen.' Goku thought sadly to himself. He hadn't seen his son weep like that since he was an infant.<p>

"Goku." King Kai called out. "You are not at fault. No one is. It's Cell's fault that this happened. We're just lucky that Pan was there to help him through this." King Kai stated with a smile in hopes to lighten his old pupil's mood.

Goku calmed down a bit. "I know I just wish that this hadn't happen. I owe her again." Goku joked with a small smile. "If not for her who knows what would have happened if Gohan had continued to bottle it up." He states as his face goes serious. The Saiyan releases a sigh as he turns to King Kai. "By the way, did you find out who Pan is?" He asks having seen that the girl has no recollection of her memory.

King Kai regretfully shakes his head. "Unfortunately I have no idea; I've checked through everything and have found nothing on that girl. It's almost as if she just appeared out of thin air." King Kai says with a nod. "Very odd indeed."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as she's helping Gohan, I don't really care who she was." Goku smiles as he turns and starts walking.

"Where you going?" King Kai asks in annoyance.

"En, the Grand Kai's place?" Goku states nervously.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"What technique did you leave for your son to learn?" The King Kai asks as his annoyance reaching peaks.

"Oh," Goku makes a fist and lightly taps it to his opened palm. "That's right, Instant Transmission."

"The technique you used to annihilate my home and my poor car." The blue Kai muttered under his voice as Goku gave a nervous laugh. 'I swear it's impossible how childish this man is.' King Kai sighs. 'But then again, he is Goku.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that is chapter eight; I bet a lot of you didn't see that coming did ya? Anyway please review, tell me if I did good enough on this, or if it could have been better. I honestly worked as hard as I could on this chapter. So please review. <strong>


	9. Learning

**Okay, I am going to be honest. I don't like this chapter all that much, as it is more filler, but in a way it is kind of important. So just sit and wait, and I promise that we'll be getting to the good stuff real soon. **

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Nine: Learning

Pan watched with fascination as her friend attempted one of the abilities that his father had left for him to learn. It had been a week since Gohan had his major breakdown, and the two didn't speak of it. Gohan and Pan decided that it was best not to dwell on the past and now they were moving forward.

Gohan had allowed Pan to read the letter and Pan had to say that it was very nice. Despite having trouble reading it at first Pan found that it was very beautiful, the raven haired girl felt bad for Gohan, but she could see that he was moving forward, and that's a good thing.

Gohan lifted his hands up into the air as he attempted to draw energy in for a small Sprit Bomb. It had taken him a while to deceiver the two pieces of papers that his father left him. Gohan had learnt the Instant Transmission with relative ease through he was far from mastering it. But it seemed that he was having trouble with the Sprit Bomb.

Pan watched with amazement as small particles of blue energy floated towards Gohan. The energy came from the plants, the trees, the air, the water, animals, and even the sun. "Okay, that's more than enough." Gohan says as he realizes that anymore energy could cause him to lose it. 'Okay, got to form it into a ball, then it should be ready.' Gohan breathed out as he tried to release any tension in his body. Carefully he molded the excess energy he had called forth from the earth into a ball.

"Okay," Gohan says as he holds up his closed fist which is shrouded in a white aura. "That should do just fine." Gohan then looked around for a target to use the Spirit Bomb on. 'So far so good, now I just need something to hit.'

"Here!" Pan says as she throws up a fairly large sized boulder.

'That'll do.' Gohan decided as he concentrated on the rock. He breathed out as he remembered that he must not rely on only his eyes. 'Now!' He fired off the Spirit Bomb at the rock. Pan quickly moved out of the way as the rock was disintegrated.

"Whoa!" She yelled as she saw that there was nothing left of the object. "That's some attack."

Gohan sighed as he wiped the brow on his head. "That's the first time I've ever been able to use it." Gohan says mostly to himself. 'I guess practice makes perfect. Well, might as well practice Instant Transmission, I want to become as good as dad was with it.'

"It's been under a week and already you've used the Spirit Bomb." Pan says excitedly at how good Gohan's progress is. "You said that it took you're dad a bit longer to learn it, right?"

"Yeah, but there's a lot to factor in, for one my dad wasn't as strong as I currently am. And also I've seen the Spirit Bomb before, so I had an idea of how it works, but I only had a theory now after seeing the instructions it's simple but that doesn't make it easy to control."Placing his fingers on his head Gohan smirks at Pan. "Hey, think that Vegeta and Bulma would mind if we made use of their Gravity Room?" Pan gulped to herself knowing what that meant.

"I hope not…" Pan nervously states as Gohan starts laughing.

"Come on, you even said the other day that you wanted to give it a try, I won't go too hard on ya, just 10x gravity." Gohan promised. 'For now.' Pan sighed and resigned to her fate as she nodded and grabbed Gohan's other arm before he teleported them to Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the entrance of Capsule Corp. Luckily there were no bystanders to witness them appearing out of thin air. "Come on," Gohan says as he enters the large dome-shaped building. The two enter and inquire at the desk to where they could find Bulma; the lady at the front desk informed them that Bulma was in the lab working on some small project.<p>

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan shouts as he walks into the room with Pan in tow. The blue haired woman stopped what she was doing and turned to the two and stopped short. "What?" Gohan innocently asked as she took in his appearance.

"Gohan, my god. You look just like you're dad." Bulma mutters in astonishment at how much Gohan looked like her old friend.

Gohan blushed a bit nervously, ever since he started wearing this people hadn't stopped reeling in amazement at how much he looked like Goku. "Piccolo made the outfit; he said that I was ready to wear my dad's color. And I wear his clothes with pride, he is my dad and he did save the universe."

Bulma smiled at the young boy. "So, what are you two doing here?" Bulma asked eyeing Pan and also soaking in her own appearance. She'd assume that Pan also received clothes from Piccolo.

"Pan and I were wondering if you would be okay with us making use of the Gravity Room." Gohan inquired as he listened to his friend give a small gulp.

"Sure, you guys looking for a bit training?" Gohan nodded to Bulma's question. "Well, the Gravity Room was just repaired; his royal pain in the ass destroyed it by pushing the gravity too high." Bulma groans in irritation. "Try and keep the Gravity below 200x earth's gravity, okay?"

'200x earth's gravity?' Pan thought to herself a little afraid. 'I'll be flattened like a pancake!'

Gohan nods as he turns and heads to the door. "See ya later, Bulma." He says as he exits the room with Pan in tow.

* * *

><p>Once the two teens had entered the room Gohan went straight to the control panel. "Alright, I guess we'll start out easy, going for ten times gravity." Gohan says as he turns on the panel and pushes a few buttons.<p>

Pan gave a nervous sigh as she waited for Gohan to finish. She was a bit anxious about training in intense gravity. "Must I do this?" The raven haired girl questioned in a nervous tone.

"Yeah. Think about this Pan, as much as I hate to say it peace might not last. Who knows if you and I might have to fight on another planet?" Gohan says with a headshake. "I've fought at Namek before, that planet has similar gravity to our own. But the planet of the Saiyans had ten times our own gravity, believe me when Vegeta and his lackey attacked us they had a pretty good advantage. And I've trained in a place with intense gravity for one whole year. Believe me it helps." Pan watched him press another few buttons. "Alright, ready?"

Pan nodded to Gohan's question and with that the Saiyan hybrid pressed the button and the gravity increased."Ahhh!" Pan let out a scream as she struggled to stand up straight. The female teen didn't have to wait long for she fell to her knee. "Geeze!" She shouts at her friend. "Are you telling me that you lived somewhere with this much gravity for a whole year?"

Gohan, unfazed by the increased gravity, nodded. "That's right,"

"You're insane!"

"What's going on in here?" An angry and familiar voice asked. Turning the two teenagers saw Prince Vegeta with a scowl plastered on his face. "Oh, it's Kakarot's brat and his wrench." Vegeta rudely stated.

Gohan glared at the arrogant prince. "What do you want, Vegeta?"

"The woman had told me the Gravity Room was repaired so I came in to get a little training in." Vegeta states as he walks to the panel. Looking at the numbers he laughs. "What a pathetic display!" He laughs. "Are you telling me that the little girl can walk in this much gravity? Hahaha! I could handle this much when I was an infant!"

Gohan walks over to Pan and gives her a hand. "Well, unlike us, she's not a Saiyan. I'd say that she's doing alright." He says as Pan gets to her feet and attempts to adapt to the increased gravity.

'He can't tell?' Vegeta asks himself in subtle surprise. 'Oh well, not my business.' He thinks with a mental eye roll. "Whatever, I'm going. Notify me when you can handle at least fifty times gravity." The prince of all Saiyan says as he exits the room.

"I don't like him." Pan states as she finally regains the ability to walk in a somewhat dignified manner. Gohan gives a chuckle at that, Pan gives him a small glare. "He's completely rude! Does he have any sympathy at all?"

"Nope," Gohan replies with a small laugh. "Believe me, he's gotten better. Anyways let's begin training."

The two teens trained for the next hour or so and Pan found that she was adjusting to the gravity. The raven haired teen found that she was still a bit slower in 10x gravity than in normal earth gravity.

"Not bad." Gohan comments as Pan finishes five-hundred one handed pushups. "You're doing much better than you were an hour ago."

"Great." Pan said in a deadpanned tone. "How about we end this?" Pan asked with hopefulness in her voice.

"We're almost done, after this we can go home and play a few video games or something." Gohan says as he turns up the gravity slightly.

"Damn it!" Pan yells as she feels the air try to push her down. "What is that thing on? 100x gravity!"

"15." Gohan replies smugly as Pan's face turns red in embarrassment. "Okay, I hope you're ready for some evasive action training." Gohan says as he sees Pan visibly pale. "Don't worry, it won't be too hard." Gohan says as he tries to calm his friend down. "Here's how we're going to do this. I'm going to fire off as many Ki blast as I can and then they're going to bounce off these walls. All you need to do is dodge them or defect them."

"What if I get hit?" Pan asked with underline fear laced in her voice. "I don't feel like heading to the hospital…I hate needles."

Gohan found it somewhat funny that Pan held a similar fear that his father had. "Haha, don't worry, these are attacks that even I could take as a five year old, if anything they'll barely sting. Oh, and let me know if you ever destroy one so I can replace it." Gohan says as he prepares to fire off the numerous blast. "Let's see if you can handle at least fifthteen minutes." Gohan's hands move at a blur as he fires off numerous yellow colored balls of Ki.

Immediately Pan jumps to the left as she sees one coming for her. From her right at least two energy blast come her way, defecting one and dodging the other one proves to be difficult as she has yet to adjust to the extra gravity. 'Damn it Gohan. Why did you have to push it to 15x?'

Meanwhile Gohan is effortlessly dodging them all. He's barely even moved from his spot and he has yet to be hit. Looking at Pan he sees one blast graze her arm and another one hit her in the leg. Flinging out his right arm he fires off another blast in a random direction.

* * *

><p>Five minutes in Pan is fighting to keep up. She performed a series of back flips and fired off an energy blast at one blast that had strayed too close. To which Gohan had been sure to replace with another Ki blast. "Oh come on!" She screeched as it appeared that all of the Ki blasts were homing in on her. "Gohan are these things heat seeking or something?" She asked in an enraged tone.<p>

"Nope, you're just unlucky." He replies as he dodges five blast coming at him from different directions. Three more came at him and he dodged one and destroyed two and added two more into the fray. Just then he saw something that made him pale, Vegeta was at the control panel. 'When did he get there?' And he was messing with the dial, probably preparing to turn it up. "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"Hn." Vegeta smirks as he turns it up to thirty times gravity. He can't help but mentally laugh as he hears Pan shout of surprise and pain as she falls and starts getting hit by a salvo of Ki blast.

"Vegeta!" Gohan teleports next to the Prince of all Saiyans and quickly switches off the gravity. "What the hell?" He questions in anger.

"You and you're little girlfriend were taking too damn long. I've got training to do, so either you can train on my settings or you can take a hike!" Gohan sighs as he walks over to his friend who is having trouble getting over her fatigue.

"Come on Pan. Let's go home." He says as he softly picks her up and carries her out of the room and flies home.

"Haha!" Vegeta laughs once they had exited the room. He couldn't believe it, another Saiyan. 'And according to the woman she's lost her memory. Just like Kakarot.' But he can't help and wonder who she could possibly be. 'Perhaps there's another Saiyan on this mud ball.' He muses as he tries to see if there are any other power levels that he could have possibly missed. 'None.' Vegeta thinks to himself as he tries to think of where she could have come from.

"Oh well, not like it really matters who brat she is. Most likely she's the more powerful than her father or mother." He says as he adjusts the gravity to 250 despite knowing that he woman will get pissed at him for going over the limit.

* * *

><p>Pan sighed as Gohan helped her get in bed, her muscles were sore. "No pain no gain." She mutters in annoyance. "It might not be a good idea to make use of that chamber when his royal pain in the ass is there." Pan mutters as Gohan sits on the bed side.<p>

"I know that he's a mean person, but don't worry about it. We don't see him often unless the earth is in peril. And I'm hoping that that doesn't happen for a long time." Gohan says as he gets ready to get in his futon.

How much he wished that could be true. How much he hoped that the world wouldn't be in danger anymore. Sadly Son Gohan was mistaken, because in just two days a powerful force will test the son of Goku to his limit.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the ninth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please be sure to give me some reviews. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like. Anyway I promise that the next chapter will be out in about three days if I get 12 more reviews. Now I'm not saying that I'll hold out on you guys if I don't get the number of reviews I want, It's just that everyone will have to wait a week for the next chapter. <strong>


	10. Interrupted mall date

**And the lucky winner is Rei, thank you for being the 80****th**** person to review my story, you're prize is that you get to be mentioned in the AN XD, kidding there's no prize, but anyways as promised here is the tenth chapter early. Alright I know that this one is pretty short like how the previous one was, but I didn't want it to get too long, and also I felt it's better to cut off where I did mostly for dramatic effect. So read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memoires<p>

Chapter Ten: Interrupted mall date

"Oh you killed me!" Pan shouts as Gohan beats her at a simple two player game. The two teens at the moment are inside of an arcade in the city. And at the moment it seems that Gohan is smoking his friend at nearly all of the games.

"Not my fault that you're so terrible at fighting games." Gohan lightly teases as he checks his pockets for tokens. 'Got two left,' He thinks to himself as he glances around. Gohan sighs to himself as he looks down. He and Pan had been getting a few strange looks for how they had dressed today. It wasn't his fault that upon getting home from a training session that Chi Chi had decided that she wanted to go to the city for some shopping.

"We'll, I guess we can do DDR again." Gohan points to the unoccupied machine. Pan nods as she walks to the machine and puts in her token to which Gohan copied.

Gohan stared at the machine waiting for it to start. "You know we don't have to do this, we all know that you're going to get beaten." Pan taunts to which Gohan scoffs.

_Few minutes later_

"Shut up." Gohan muttered to his friend's laughter.

"I forgot how funny it was the first time!" Pan interjects in between giggles. "You attempting to dance is like me trying to cook!" Pan continues to laugh at her spiky haired friend.

"Knock it off," Gohan grumbles as he heads to another machine. "Let me regain some dignity." He mutters as he places a token into a shooting game.

Pan smirks as she also places a token into the machine. "Alright, last game. Besides I'm all out of tokens." Gohan gave a nod indicating that he heard her.

The screen flashed for a second then you could see two guns on it. "Left." Gohan states as a zombie jumps out and charges Pan. The girl pulls the trigger on her plastic gun and the person on screen shoots the zombie. There was no controller besides the toy guns so the characters on screen moved after a certain time was passed. Gohan turned to the right and unleashed a salvo of bullets at an alarming number of flesh eating monsters.

"I'm getting swarmed over here." Pan informs Gohan as she reloads. The human-Saiyan hybrid turned left and fired at the monster overloading his friend.

"We need better weapons." Gohan groans as he attempts to angle the camera slightly. "Oh there," He says as he character on screen grabs a shot gun. "This should do the trick."

Just then the game turned off.

"Hey!" The annoyed duo of Gohan and Pan shouted at the same time. Looking up the two saw that the power was off in the whole area. All of the games in the arcade were turned off.

The raven haired girl blinked as she waited for the lights to come on. After a second of silence the room continued to remain dark. "What's going on?" Pan inquired as she looked around.

"Could be a blackout." Gohan mutters as he grabs her hand in hopes of not getting separated. "Come on; let's get back to where mom is. She might need us to help carry stuff."

Giving a nod Pan allows Gohan to lead her out of the dark room. "Alright."

* * *

><p>As Gohan heads to the shopping district he sees Trunks, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Krillin. "Hey guys!" He shouts out as he let's go of Pan's hand.<p>

"Gohan!" Trunks calls back as he watches the boy head his way. "Pan," He greets in a friendly voice. "What's up guys?"

"We just finished up at the arcade, we're going to go and find mom. Then we'll head over to the restaurant to eat." Gohan explains but decides not to comment on how the power had gone out as he felt it wasn't a big deal. "What happened at the beauty pageant?"The Saiyan youth questions as they begin walking to the shopping district.

"Well…" Trunks mutters as he remembers why he regretted even going with Krillin and the others.

As the group heads for the shopping district Gohan strikes up conversation with Trunks. "So did you defeat the androids in your own timeline yet?" The younger Saiyan questions Mirai Trunks.

"Yes, but I have yet to locate Cell. I only came to inform you guys, since you guys helped me so much I felt like I should at least inform you." The lavender haired Saiyan said with a smile.

"Hey no sweat Trunks." Gohan says with a laugh. "We owe you; if you hadn't come back everyone would be gone." Gohan says with narrowed eyes as he looks down. "Sadly though you were only able to prolong dad's death." Gohan muttered in a strained voice as he remembered his last moments with his father.

"Gohan…" Trunks says sympathetically as he sees that his friend looks quite sad.

"It's fine," Gohan honestly says. "I haven't completely gotten over it, but I'm learning to cope. Pan's been helpful in that, before I was just bottling stuff up, I finally allowed it to come out and accept that I'm not at full blame." Gohan's dark eyes harden as he thinks of the overgrown cockroach. "Cell is the one to blame; I won't ever make the same mistake twice. I won't ever hesitate to take out someone so evil. This time it cost me my father." Looking forward at the people he was glad to call friends Gohan's eyes soften slightly. "Who knows what else it could cost me or the people around me?"

The blue eyed Saiyan nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah," He starts out softly. "I know how you feel; I remember how I use to blame myself for you dying in the future." Trunks says in a sorrow filled voice as memories resurfaced. "I kept saying if I had been there I could of saved him or helped him. I know now that I was just deluding myself, if I had been there I would of died that night."

Deciding that he doesn't wish to talk about such a sad subject Trunks decides to change the subject. Luckily he sees the shopping district up ahead. "Well, let's hurry, you're mom said after she was done shopping we could get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Me too!" Gohan and Pan say in union as they move past the somewhat dark conversation.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the city a loud explosion rang out. Two odd looking people could be seen walking through the destruction. One was a short purple little man dressed in bright colors orange jacket, blue pants, and a green hat. He also wore sunglasses and had a red ribbon on his neck that had RR on it.<p>

The other guy's skin tone was completely white and he wore green pants. On his waist was a red symbol with RR on it, he had a brown slash going diagonally downward on his muscled torso. His black hair was tied in a braid and his cold eyes stared forward as he and his companion ignored all civilians.

"Is that the place?" The bigger guy asks as he stares at the giant mall.

"I don't know." The small purple dude says. "Let me check." Opening his scanning program he can detect the highest power level on the planet. As well as some other weaker powers. "Yea, that's the place." The purple man replies in a smooth tone.

* * *

><p>In the restaurant part of the mall Gohan and Pan are both going through food like crazy as Chi Chi sighs. "So how'd you find out that the pageant was tomorrow?" Pan inquires before taking a drink of her soda.<p>

The bald man slid down in his seat. "Well the fact that we were the only ones in line and the show was supposed to start in five minutes." Krillin replies in a crestfallen tone.

Trunks casually sips his coffee as Oolong wolfs down on as much food as possible.

"I swear, you're turning into a mini-Goku, and you Pan are like the female version of him." Chi Chi mutters wondering how they can put so much food away. Pan and Gohan pause to look at each other and see that both have food on their own faces. The two gave a laugh at each other.

"Man, this is some good stuff." Pan says as she continues stuffing her mouth.

"I swear I'm nervous about having another child." Chi Chi mutters as she is nearly a month pregnant and can't help but wonder if her next son or daughter will eat so much.

Just then the items on the table start to shake as does the room. "What in the?" Trunks says as he looks up. 'Either I've had way too much coffee or this is an earthquake!'The Saiyan youth from the future thinks to himself as he continues to look around the room to see that most of its occupants are panicking.

Eyes widening Gohan stops eating and jumps to his feet startling Chi Chi and other occupants of the room. Just then the tables and people start rising; Gohan whips his head to Pan and shouts. "Pan grab my mom!" He screams as a light starts to fill the room.

The room explodes into chaos as Gohan teleports around the room making sure to grab all the people he can, seconds to spare he blasted his way out of the building carrying a numerous amount of people. Behind him is Pan carrying Gohan's mother as well as her purchases from the mall.

Gohan quickly rushes to the ground and gently drops his passengers. Quickly he flies back up to the top of the building where the destruction is. "My god." He mutters as he watches the fire and smoke. 'Who did this?' The Saiyan-human hybrid thinks to himself as he tries to sense a power level but cannot. 'Don't tell me we're dealing with androids again?'

Gohan spots a glow and he quickly flies back. "Pan get my mom to safety right now!" He orders as he knows that he's going to have a fight on his hands. "Krillin, Trunks you get those people out of here as well!"

'Alright, come and get me!' Gohan mentally yells as two fire blast come after him. Quickly he flies off and dodges the two blue-green colored blasts. After dodging the blast Gohan spots two figures blasting out of the building.

Flying away from the destroyed building Gohan sees the two following him. 'Why are they after me!' He ponders as he tries to get away from any nearby innocents. "Okay," He shouts out as he stops. "Who are you two, and what do you want with me?"

The purple guy reaches into his pocket and flashes a flask containing whisky. Taking a big gulp from it he smirks at Gohan as he puts it into his pocket.

Recognizing the symbol they both wore Gohan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Red Ribbon huh?" Gohan questions as he prepares to fight. 'Dr. Gero just doesn't know when to quit, does he? Even from the grave he continues to haunt us.' He says in his head annoyed. "Well at least I know why I can't sense you're energy. You're machines, and ugly ones at that." Gohan says hoping to get a raise out of one of them as he knows what happens when fighting on nothing but blind rage.

The purple one speaks first. "Well, it seems that I was wrong. You ain't Goku. Why don't you tell me where he is?" The android wasn't asking a question he was giving an order is what Gohan realized.

"I don't think so." Gohan says as a white aura appears around him. "You see Goku is no longer of the living. But if you want a fight, I'm more than happy to take my father's place." The young Saiyan says with a smirk.

"His son, eh?" The purple man smirks. "That's fine, we'll settle with you I guess." With that said the small man fires off an energy blast at Gohan which he dodges with relative ease.

"Ahhhh!" The big guy shouts as he charges Gohan and engages in a series of punches and kicks.

Gohan easily dodges the hits and kicks and returns a few of his own which are blocked. 'Damn I can't get in a hit!' He thinks to himself as the oddly colored man continues to parry all of his blows. Just then the man disappears and reappears above Gohan and comes in with a kick.

Grabbing the android's foot Gohan spins the man into his tiny companion and let's go. Gohan then dashes away from them as he turns and twists through the buildings around. Through his peripherals Gohan can see the androids following him. 'Damn!' He increases his speed and makes a right turn and heads upwards. Coming to the top of the building he gets cut off by the bigger android.

Turning his body mid-flight he lands a powerful kick into the android's skull and then blasts him into the top of a building.

Looking down to see that the android is now down for the moment he turns to see another Ki blast coming his way. 'I won't make it!' Gohan desperately yells in his head as he puts his arms up in a vain attempt to defend.

* * *

><p>Seeing that his friend is in trouble Trunks rushes forward with an energy ball charged up in his hand. "Gohan!" Trunks shouts as he fires a Ki blast at the androids.<p>

"Who's blasting my blast?" The little guy demanded in irritation.

"Gohan! We need to lead them away from here! They're causing too much damage!" Sighing in relief Gohan looks down at Trunks words and can see that the city has already suffered some damage.

"Right, let's get out of here!" Gohan shouts in agreement as he uses Instant Transmission to go further down the block before he engulfs in a white aura and flies off. Trunks follows his example and flies after the younger Saiyan.

"This is awful." Pan mutters in sadness as she looks at the crumbling city, buildings collapsing, glass shattered, fires burning half standing buildings. It was a true picture of chaos, and it only took a few minutes to happen. Turning she sees the androids heading after Gohan and Trunks. "I've got to do something!" Pan yells as she lights up in a white aura. Turning to Krillin she shouts. "Come on, we gotta help!" She then speeds after the androids, Gohan, and Trunks.

Krillin gives a nervous gulp as he looks after the only female of the Z-Fighters flying after the group. "But…"

"Go after them!" Chi Chi shouts as she drops her stuff. "Don't let my little boy fight alone! Pan's going to fight, be a man and go after them!" Krillin nods as he tries not to wet himself.

Invoking a white aura Krillin chases after Pan, and the androids. 'Hold on buddy!' Krillin thinks to himself as he fears for Gohan's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's it, that's the tenth chapter.<strong>

**I want to take this time to thank all of you who have been so kind to review. It's you guys who I write this stuff for, really if you guys didn't review I wouldn't be writing this story. It feels real good to know that you're doing something that people enjoy, anyway we're at the tenth chapter and I have 80 reviews, I want to tell you all that the goal that I set out for this fic upon starting it. What I want to see by the end of this story was 100 reviews, but considering how long this story could go I am raising the bar to 200 reviews by the time of its completion. So remember it's up to you guys who are so kind to take the time to review, really thank you. And to those of you who have faved or added this to your subscription, why aren't you reviewing? Just kidding, XD, anyway thanks to you guys as well, to everyone who has read or reviewed this story thank you. **


	11. Artic battle

**And here it is, the next chapter of DBZLM, I hope you all enjoy the battle scene in it, anyway on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Eleven: Arctic battle

In a lab buried somewhere under the earth's crust a super computer can be seen at work. "Number 13 you are complete, awaken." The computer says as a pod opens to reveal a tall white long haired man who smirks to himself. "Time to die, Goku."

* * *

><p>The two Saiyans stop their running away as they come to the far arctic. "This should do well enough." Gohan says to Trunks.<p>

Just then the two androids appear in front of them and smirk at the two Saiyans. "Yea, for your coffins." The small purple guy says with a chuckle.

"Alright," Gohan says as he gets into a fighting form. "Let's do this."

"You pieces of scrap metal have no idea what you're up against!" Trunks shouts as he gets ready for a fight.

"Oh, we don't?" The purple android questions sarcastically. "I know that you're Trunks, and I know how weak you are." He says before appearing in front of the lavender haired hybrid and rams his knee into him.

"Trunks!" Gohan shouts as his friend goes flying. "You okay!"

"You won't be!" Gohan looks forward to see the bigger android charging him. Unable to defend against the unexpected attack the half-Saiyan decides to dash away only to fly back into the fist of the small android.

"Ahhh!" Gohan shouts in pain as he feels a series of punches and kicks hitting his unsuspecting body. After a few seconds the androids pause.

"Think he's had enough?" the small guy asks as they stare at the young Saiyan. Gohan looks up and offers a small cold glare. "Uh!" The purple android says as he backs up and in synch with his partner delivers a punch to Gohan.

"I don't think so." Gohan says as he catches both of the androids fist. Spreading the two mechanical beings apart with super strength he fires off a powerful blast. "These guys are annoying." Gohan mutters as the two androids get blasted away only to not have a scratch.

"Whoa boy, that's some mighty fine blasting there." A voice of someone who sounds like a redneck says. "Looks like I'm needed." He says in a sarcastic voice.

Gohan and Trunks fly upward to see the owner of the voice. The man is dressed in a yellowish colored vest and green pants. On his head is a cap with RR on it. "Crap more androids. How many more does Dr. Gero have?" Gohan shouts in mild annoyance.

"Not really any of your business, city slicker! But the good dr. is dead; we were conceived by his computer who believes itself to be Gero." The cap wearing android yells. "Down there that computer schemes and schemes to see you're dear daddy dead. Since Goku is no longer here I guess I can deal with his brat!"

Gohan delivers a cold glare to the redneck android. "You're a slave, a simple pawn with no will." Trunks accuses the long haired machine.

"Slave? Don't lecture me with that 30 dollar city boy hair cut! What have you done with your free will? War, segregation, violence!" The androids spits. "Gohan will die today!"

"We'll see about that you red ribbon redneck." Trunks glares at the white haired android as he mutters in a dark tone.

"Yes we will." The white haired android says with a dark chuckle as his two allies attack Trunks.

At that time Pan followed by Krillin had just arrived. 'There they are.' Pan thinks to herself as she sees Gohan staring down the long haired android and Trunks is engaged in combat with the two others.

"Alright, let's get them." Before Pan could fly in Krillin had already stopped her.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea to jump in." The bald man says as he watches Trunks struggle to keep up with the two androids. "Trunks and Gohan are stronger than us. We won't be able to help much against these two." He continues as a small bit of fear inserts itself into his voice. Pan sighs as she knows that Gohan had said something about not announcing an ambush, it would be best when their backs are turned.

"Well boy, number 13 is you're unlucky number. And don't think I'm speaking about that stupid superstition, I mean yours truly." The android says as he tosses his hat to the side.

"I could care less of your name, killing innocents isn't right. I would ask you to back down, but I've dealt with Dr. Gero's creations and I know how you won't back down. So let's do this." Gohan says as he clenches his fist as android 13 rises up a finger with a red light at the tip of his index finger Gohan charges.

Gohan gasps slightly as he sees it turn into a giant red Ki blast. 'Crap!' He quickly places his two fingers on his forehead and teleports behind android 13 just seconds before the Ki blast decimates the icy wall that was behind Gohan. The young hybrid yells as his foot collides with the android's head. Quickly he releases a series of kicks at the surprised android, flying back a bit after his assault he fires off an energy wave at the machine.

"Boy, I know you didn't just do that!" the redneck android says as he deflects the attack and disappears and reappears behind Gohan. "Now lie down and die!" 13 yells as he fires a red Ki blast into the Saiyan's back.

Gohan gives off a scream of pain as he goes flying downward. "I ain't done yet!" The android says as he grabs Gohan's foot. The android gives off a maniacal laugh as he lifts the young Saiyan above his head in preparation to slam him into the ground.

"Haaaa!" Pan appears beside the android and delivers a kick into his side causing his grip on Gohan to slacken. Pan gives a roar as she delivers a series of punches and kicks to 13 who is unable to defend against Pan's on slaughter as he didn't expect her to pop out of nowhere.

Catching a punch the android smirks at the new arrival. "Well, what do we have here?" The redneck android comments as Pan attempts to break free of his death grip. "The good dr. has nothing on you, pretty little thing."

Enraged Gohan places the redneck android's attention onto himself. "I'm the one you want, leave Pan alone!" Gohan shouts as he cups his hands. "Kamehame Ha!" The young Saiyan yells as he fires off his blue energy wave. While the white haired android is distracted Gohan instantly appears next to Pan. "Go and help Trunks, he's surrounded. I've got this redneck under wraps." And with that Gohan used Instant Transmission to appear above the android. "Masenko Ha!" He shouts as he puts his hands over his forehead.

* * *

><p>Pan appears near Trunks' battle to see that he has just powered up. She watches with fascination as he launches a bunch of chunks of ice at the two androids.<p>

Trunks appears out of all of the confusion with his sword drawn and charged the bigger android. "HAAA!" He screamed before the machine caught his steel blade.

Trunks gasped in surprise at that. "Little boys shouldn't play around with knifes.

"Haaa!" Pan appears next to the android and lands a solid kick on his shoulder. 'Oww! What the hell is this guy made of?' She thinks to herself as she sees that the machined man isn't even damaged or fazed. The man ignores her as he goes in for a punch to Trunks gut.

Trunks let's go of his sword and fires off an energy blast at the android. At that time Pan also does the same and backs off. "Haaa!" The raven haired teen shouts as she fires off a Ki blast.

'This is bad!' Gohan realizes as he attempts to dodge a heat seeking Ki blast. Now backed in a corner he sees that he needs to try and destroy it. 'I've no choice.' Gohan says while cupping his hands together and sounding out his favorite attack. "Ka me ha me HA!" Gohan shouts as he fires off a Kamehame Ha.

The beam hits and starts to push the blast away from the young Saiyan. "Oh, no you don't boy." The android then appears next to Gohan who is still firing off his Kamehame Ha wave.

* * *

><p>"Big Bang attack!" A familiar voice rang out.<p>

The blast connects with the android and he groans as he realizes that he actually sustained a small bit of damage from that blast. 'Damn.' He mutters in thought annoyed that he has been hit.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouts as he sees the spiky haired prince.

"Vegeta…" Pan mutters as she watches the Prince of Saiyans appear near Gohan.

Trunks stops as he looks over to see his father. "Dad!"

"Hn." Vegeta mutters as he analyzes the situation. 'More hunks of scrap metal?' The Prince of all Saiyans thinks to himself in annoyance as he glances at his comrades. "I thought I felt you're energies here, and since I couldn't trace the power levels of you're opponents I figured it was more of Dr. Gero's toys." Vegeta says as he crosses his arms in irritation. "Who wants to die first?" The confident prince inquires to the robots.

"Well, well, well lookie here, we got a prince fighting us." The android sarcastically says. "We aren't programmed to destroy you, but we have no problem if you have a death wish." The android then turns to his allies. "Hey 15 take care of this one!" He orders as he turns his attention back to Gohan.

Vegeta and the purple android begin their little fight as Gohan and 13 stare each other down. "I think it's time I put you down." The android says with a sadistic smirk.

"Hn." Gohan charges him and releases a series of kicks and punches. Anyone watching could see that Gohan is quickly teleporting around the area, but to his surprise the white haired android is quick enough to actually follow.

"Haaa haaa haaa!" Shouts can be heard as the two trade punches and kicks. Gohan lands a kick square in the androids chest, and prepares to smash his cupped fist in the androids back.

"What?" The android appears above Gohan and lands a kick in his head.

"KO!" He shouts as Gohan heads for the floor.

Gohan looks down as he heads for the icy ground below him. 'Damn!' He thinks to himself. 'This guy is though. Not as powerful as Cell, but I might have to transform real soon.' He thinks to himself as his feet touch the ground. "Ha!" He shouts as he slams a Ki wave into the ground, thus dodging 13's next attack.

While the fighting was happening Krillin had grabbed Pan and gotten her back to safety despite her protest. "I want to help." She sighs as the androids beat on her friends and Vegeta.

"I know but-."Krillin's cut off as he feels the power levels of his allies begin to rise. At this Pan whips her head back to the fighting.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Where did that grin go, little man?" Vegeta asked as he caught the android's fist. "HAAA!" The Saiyan shouts out as an aura appears around him. The android's green hat goes flying as Vegeta's power increases. "HAAA!" Standing to his feet Vegeta's hair goes gold and his eyes go teal. And now covered in an gold aura Vegeta the Super Saiyan stood.<p>

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Trunks cried out in agony as the merciless android laid in punch after punch. 'Enough!' Trunks dodges the next punch by jumping into the air. "HAAAA!" He screams as he too goes Super Saiyan. His hair sticks up and his eyes change to teal.

Gohan cries out as his back slams with the icy wall behind him. "What's the matter boy?" The white haired android questions sarcastically.

"Not a thing!" Gohan shouts as his hair spikes up slightly and turns gold. He now stood incased in a gold aura as his teal eyes now glared coldly at the redneck android. "I'm through playing around." He coldly stated.

Pan watched in amazement at the three Super Saiyans. "Look at that, Krillin." She muttered to the bald man next to her.

"Whoa, Pan. It's a Super Saiyan Trium!" He shouted in amazement.

Gohan's golden aura died down a bit as the white haired android clenched his fist. "Alright, let's do this, come at me." Gohan says as he prepares to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. But I felt that this was a good place to stop writing, and also considering how close my previous updates have been I'd say that should make up for it. Anyway I'll see you all when I post the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories. <strong>


	12. Turning up the power

**Okay, I think all of you are just going to love this. This chapter was originally two separate parts, but I decided to combine them together for one big chapter. And here it is I also re-wrote it to make it more realistic than, at least as realistic as you can get in DBZ. Anyway I feel that this is a lot better than what I had. **

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Twelve: Turning up the power

"Hey! Where did that grin go, little man?" Vegeta snidely asks as he catches the purple android's fist. With a shout the Saiyan is surrounded in a white aura. "HAAA!" The android's green hat goes flying as Vegeta continues to power up. Standing to his feet Vegeta's hair turns from black to gold and his eyes go from onyx to teal. Now covered in a gold aura Vegeta can help but smirk arrogantly at the small android.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" The Saiyan from the future shouts out in pain as two powerful fists continue to ram into his torso over and over again. 'Enough!' He shouts as he dodges the next punch. Jumping into the air he gives a loud shout as his hair spikes up and turns gold. "HAAA!" His sky colored eyes shift to a teal color.

Gohan appears behind the white haired android with an attack in preparation. 'Huh?' He mentally says as he sees the android disappear from his line of sight. 'Behind me!' As the young hybrid turns he feels a powerful blow hit him. "Ahhh!" Gohan cries out in pain as his back slams into the icy wall.

The redneck android only watches with an amused smirk at the young Saiyan. "What's the matter boy?" Android 13 questions as he crosses his arms in mock impatience.

Gohan glares at the machine with honest frustration and hatred in his eyes. "Not a thing!" The young half Saiyan shouts as his hair spikes up and turns gold. "HAAA!" He screams as he continues to transform. His eyes turn from black to teal, and he is indorsed in a gold aura. "I'm done playing around." Gohan mutters darkly.

* * *

><p>"Look at that, Krillin!" Pan points out in amazement.<p>

"Whoa!" Krillin states in excitement. "Check it out, Pan. It's a Super Saiyan Trium!" He shouts in excitement as he stares at the three powerful golden energies.

Trunks gave a battle cry as he charged the largest android. "Haaa!" He shouts as he delivers a series of vicious punches to the white android's torso.

"Hn." Vegeta smirks at his adversary who pulled out a small flask. 'Might as well allow the dead man one last drink before sending him beyond oblivion.' Vegeta thought with a smug smirk.

"Okay, let's dance." The small android says before a fist smashes into his face.

Gohan glared at the white haired android before appearing right behind him with an uppercut.

"Not so fast, city slicker!" The redneck android calls out as he stops the attack. Gohan grits his teeth as he conjures up a Ki blast in his other hand. With a shout he smashes his Ki induced hand into android 13's face.

"Haa!" Gohan slams his right leg into the android's side. Going in for another uppercut Gohan gives a scream of pain as he feels the android's fist slam into his chest. With wide eyes Gohan watches android 13 prepare to make the final blow.

"AHHHH!" The white haired android screams in pain upon feeling a searing blast enter his back. 'Who done that?' He asked in rage and turned to see Pan floating a few feet away. "Hello there, pretty little thing, you shouldn't have done that." The redneck android says as he extends his hand that is covered in a red aura.

Gohan slams a kick into the android's head as he fires off the blast. Sadly Gohan was too late, as the blood colored Ki blast was already heading towards Pan. "No!" Gohan shouts as he watches the blast head straight for Pan. "Pan!" Gohan screams out in fear. Just then a green vine comes from out of nowhere and latches onto Pan's left arm. Without wasting a second it receded back to where it came from.

Gohan, looking to the left can see a green man wearing purple under white. "Piccolo…" He says softly with a smile. "Thank you."The half-Saiyan said with gratitude in his voice.

The Namekian warrior smiles at his old student's gratitude. Letting go of the girl Piccolo shifts his attention onto the white haired android "Picking on children?" He questions as he places two fingers on his forehead. To his own self-amusement Gohan does the same. "Must be easy."

"Well tar nation boy, it is easy. But with some big city slicker like you running around business is hard." The android says with a smirk that says he doesn't care who his victim is.

"Well, I guess we can always bail out your business!" Piccolo shouts as he releases his attack.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo and Gohan shout at the same time. The android is startled to look down after the attack to see two large holes in his chest area after a second he fell to the icy world below.

* * *

><p>Gohan sighs as he releases his Super Saiyan form. "Thank you Piccolo-sensei." Gohan says with genuine respect and gratitude.<p>

"Don't mention it. I felt you and the other's fighting from the lookout. After not being able to sense who you were fighting I knew that it was safe to assume it was one of Dr. Gero's creations." The green pointy eared man says with a grumble. "Not only are they trying to kill your dad. Now they're targeting you."

Gohan sighs as he looks toward where he had arrived. He could only hope that the people caught in the destruction of that town were okay. 'Why can't that man just stay dead?' He questions as he hopes that this is the final android he and his friends have to deal with.

"Hey you green city slicker!" A familiar voice shouts.

'Oh, you have got to be kidding me!' Gohan shouts in thought as he turns to see the white haired android floating not too far. At seeing that the android is still functioning Pan flies to Gohan's side in preparation of a battle.

"All I want is to see the son of Goku's head on a platter!" He informs the Namekian hoping that he'll get the hint. "So leave, this honky tonk isn't for a Yankee like yourself."

"I don't know what's up with you, you big hillbilly!" Pan shouts out at the white haired android. "But I'm getting sick of you!" She screams at the android only to back up a bit as he snarls at her.

"This is getting annoying." Piccolo mutters next to Gohan.

Gohan sighs as he prepares to continue the fight. "Well, if there's anything I can give Dr. Gero, other than being a whack job. He is persistent." Gohan mutters as there is no real admiration in his voice.

Just then Vegeta appears behind the 13th android with a smirk of accomplishment. "hahaha!" He laughs. "That toy was a waste, oh well. At least there's a junkyard for scrap metal. Perhaps the woman will leave me alone while she tinkers around with your little friends." Vegeta says with laughter of sadistic pleasure.

At around that time Trunks had landed near the other Z-Fighters. "That was almost too easy." He mocked the remaining android.

"Boy you saying that 14 and 15 have been destroyed?" The redneck android questions before giving a laugh of victory. Gohan's eyes widen as two chips fly from seemingly out of nowhere and head straight for the white haired android's head. Seconds later two small cylinder-shaped items float into the android's chest. "How wonderfully magnificent!" The android barks in laughter.

To Gohan's and the other's astonishment and fear the android begins to change. His body bulks up, big time. His muscles swell so much that they turn blue, and his chest is now covered and is grey. His hair spikes up a lot and turns red as he is still increasing in body mass. All the while he's laughing, as his power grows to extreme heights. His RR vest breaks and his eyes turn yellow, even as his transformation comes to an end he is still laughing as he no longer sees the group as a threat.

"HAAAAA!" Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and attacks the manically laughing android. "I'll take care of this trash, brat! He's all mine!" Vegeta yells out as he lands a kick. Vegeta snarls as he sees that his attack has no effect. "HAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta shouts as he continues to throw punch after punch and kick after kick. All of which have absolutely no effect on the blue abomination.

The android gives a sarcastic laugh as he grabs Vegeta. "That stung." He says as he goes in to slam the prince into the ground. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hold on father!" Trunks shouts out as he draws his sword. The young time traveling Saiyan's blade connects with the android's hard blue skin. To Trunks' astonishment the blade snapped in two. 'No way.' He thinks to himself as he feels himself flying through the air.

Vegeta now lying in a creator after the android's attack looks up with no purpose. He can't even find it in himself to move. "Haha, now die." The android says as he extends his hand with a charged up Ki blast.

* * *

><p>"HAAAAAA!" Gohan's scream pieced the sky. At that the android turned to look at the youngest Super Saiyan.<p>

'What is this?' He questioned as he felt the ground shake.

"HAAAA!" Gohan continued to scream to the heavens as he was surrounded by a golden aura. His hair slowly started to extend and stand up. While this was going on his power level was rapidly climbing. His hair flashed between gold and black as though it couldn't decide. With one final burst of power Gohan's hair turned bright gold while a electric aura appeared around the young Saiyan's body.

The boy's eyes were narrowed as he looked at the blue android who looked back at him with astonishment before a grin appeared on his features. "Well it's about time you used this power." He said to the young Saiyan who looked a bit surprised but did his best not to show it. "What you thought that I didn't know about you're Super Saiyan transformations?" The blue android gave a loud laugh.

"If you know how powerful I am then you might as well just stand there while I punch holes into you." Gohan said in a dark voice as he slowly started to walk towards super android 13. "You should beg for mercy." He un-characteristically said as he grinned at the blue skinned android.

"Gohan…" Pan muttered as she stared at her friend. She couldn't help but feel a small bit of fear as his eyes turned on her. She remembered that she had seen this form before, but at the time he didn't have such silent rage in his eyes, he didn't look like a killer at all. But now Pan couldn't help but feel a small bit of fear of her best friend as he looked at her with uncertain eyes. "Gohan are you still you?" She couldn't help but question.

Gohan continued to look at his best friend. Inside he was afraid, the inner part of him that was dormant while in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation was sadden by the look she was giving him. 'Is she afraid of me?' The human part of Gohan questioned.

"Eyes on you're opponent, son!" Super android 13 yelled as his foot slammed into Gohan's face.

Having not expected such an attack Gohan felt himself go flying. 'Damn!' He thought to himself. 'I let my guard down; I can't afford to hesitate now!' As Gohan reacquired his footing he dashed after the already oncoming android. "You're going down!" He shouted as a blue Ki blast appeared in his hand.

"Don't make me laugh, boy!" Super android 13 said as he neared the boy who fired off the blue Ki blast. Easily he deflected it and grabbed Gohan once he was close enough. His large hands enclosed on the young boy's neck, with a yell he moved to slam Gohan into the ground.

"Ha!" Gohan yelled as he fired a yellow Ki blast into the android's face. taking advantage of his enemy's weakness Gohan landed a roundhouse kick in the blue machine's side. To Gohan dismay he saw that his leg was caught in the blue man's grasp.

"Heh, heh, heh." He chuckled as he jumped and landed on Gohan's leg. The sheer weight of the android's body was enough to crush Gohan's leg.

"AHHHHH!" Gohan yelled out as he heard his leg break.

Having seen enough Piccolo and Pan moved to attack. "Light Grenade!" Piccolo yelled out as he charged up a Ki blast and fired it off.

"Masenko Ha!" Pan screamed as she flew above the red haired, blue skinned robot.

Luckily the two attacks were enough to district the blue man. "What now?" he yelled as he blocked the Light Grenade and allowed the Masenko Ha to hit him. "Why can't you city slickers just allow me to do my job?"

"Hey, ugly!" Gohan shouted which caused the blue machine to look back. "Never take your eyes off you're opponent! Kamehame Ha!" Gohan shouted as he fired a one-arm Kamehame Ha. This allowed Gohan with a window opportunity to get away; quickly he performed a back flip and landed a few feet away from the blue android. 'My leg.' Gohan thought to himself as he landed. Just even touching it hurt, the young Saiyan mentally groaned. He knew that he was going to have a lot of trouble fighting with a bum leg.

* * *

><p>"Well seeing as it is unfair for you three to attack at once I'll give all of you the first shot. So who wants to start?" The blue android said with a boastful laugh as he looks at the remaining Z-Fighters.<p>

"I do! Kamehame Ha!" Krillin shouted out as he appeared above the blue android.

The android looked up to see the blue colored beam coming at him. "Now where did you come from, little man?" He inquired as he appeared in front of the bald Z-Fighter.

The bald Z-Fighter did his best to cover up his fear by giving the blue android a glare. "None of your business!" Krillin shouted as he willed his Kamehame Ha to go in an upward arc and attack the blue android from below.

The other Z-Fighters watched as the blue colored android disappeared in a flash of blue and white. Once the Kamehame Ha had disappeared the Z-Fighters looked around as super android 13 was nowhere to be seen.

"Hahaha!" But his laughter could be heard across the icy abyss. "Did you really think that puny attack could harm me?" The android inquired with disbelief etched in his voice.

"Where is he?" Krillin asked as he looked around in fear. 'Oh Kami…he's right behind me isn't he?' Krillin quickly turned to see that there was no one behind him but that did little to ease him.

"Above you." The voice of android 13 said. Krillin looked up in shock to see the android coming at him at full speed. He was unable to do anything as the android's hand grasped his head, and went full speed to the ground.

"Krillin!" Gohan shouted as he tried to move, but found that he was in too much pain due to his broken leg. 'Damn it!' He mentally yelled as he moved towards his friend. The pain was unbearable as his leg was far too trashed.

"How pathetic." The android said as he turned away from the battered and bruised Krillin.

"Get away from him." The beaten up Gohan said in a cold deadly voice. "Leave my friends alone." Gohan muttered quietly as he bore through the pain and limped towards the android.

"And what will you do if I don't?" the android questioned with a snarl.

"I'll kill you." Gohan promised.

Pan and Piccolo watched with surprise. Pan for one had never seen Gohan look so serious. She could tell that when he said those words he meant it. While Piccolo wasn't as surprised to hear this, considering he knew how Gohan had acted in this state, but still he couldn't help but be a little unsettled at how much his student's demeanor changed in this state.

Gohan placed two fingers to his forehead and teleported behind android 13, picking up the beaten up Krillin Gohan teleported in front of Pan and Piccolo. "Piccolo, get Krillin and Pan out of here. I can handle him."

Pan stepped forward a bit hesitantly. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Gohan nodded as he looked over at the blue android. "I'll be just fine. Now go." Piccolo nodded, grabbed Krillin and flew away.

Pan looked a bit hesitant. Looking between the retreating figure of Piccolo and Gohan she wasn't sure what to do. 'If I stay here I'll just be in the way.' She knew that, but she didn't want to leave Gohan alone. Biting her bottom lip she groaned. "Make sure you win," Impulsively she placed a soft kiss on Gohan's cheek. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my best friend." With that she flew after Piccolo leaving Gohan to face the android alone.

Gohan blushed slightly as he watched the girl fly away. 'Best friend…' He smiled. He didn't have many friends his age. It felt nice to know that someone his age cared about him. "I'm glad to have Pan as a friend." Gohan muttered as he turned to the android who was slowly advancing on him.

* * *

><p>"So are we going to start or what?" The android inquired.<p>

Gohan nodded as he crouched down in a fighting position. He gave a sigh as he tried to fight down the pain he was in. "Let's go." He said as he prepared to attack.

"Make the first move." The blue muscle freaked android dares.

Gohan smirks at the blue android. "As you wish." He says before he jumps into the air and lands a roundhouse kick on his adversary. "Haaa!" He charges after the blue skinned machine and releases a volley of punches into the android's face. With a shout he launches his knee into the android's chest only to gasp upon seeing that he was caught.

"What?" The android inquires as he sees the boy is shocked. "Surprised?" android 13 asks as he twist and snaps Gohan's right leg, the one that wasn't already broken.

"AAHHH!" Gohan shouts in pain as he feels and hears the sick crunching and snapping noises of his leg as the android continues to mercifully rearrange Gohan's right leg.

Pan, to Gohan surprise appears out of nowhere. "Gohan!" Pan shouts in fear for her friend as she charges the blue android.

"Coming to the rescue?" The android asks as he tosses aside the young boy. "Oh well, who am I to turn down a death wish?"Just then two long green arms appear at both his sides. "What?" He shouts as they grips his arms and spreads them apart. "What the hell?" he shouts as he struggles to free himself.

Gohan, despite being mildly annoyed that Piccolo had not gotten Pan out of the danger knew that now was not the time to be annoyed, he decided to make use of this opportune. "Ka me." The android snaps his head back to see the young boy limping toward him. One arm extended the blue android can vaguely make out the somewhat small blue energy ball slowly swelling with energy. "Ha me" The energy increases in mass at those words. "HA!" Gohan shouts as he releases it into the android's face.

As the dust settled Gohan's face becomes one of shock and surprise as he sees the blue machine still standing. To his pleasure he sees that his attack did indeed do some notable damage, but unfortunately not enough to classify the blue android as defeated.

The android gives a laugh. "Wow kid that actually hurt a good deal." He says as he inspects the done damage.

"He's a monster." Gohan says as fatigue catches up with him. Having fought android 13 earlier had worn him out some. 'I knew that I should have gone Super Saiyan 2 the moment I saw this freak. Then I wouldn't be in this predicament.' And now because of his stupidity of wasting so much energy Gohan found himself nearing empty. His hair turned black and lost its spikiness. "I can't beat him…" Gohan mumbles as he tries to stand on both feet. 'My legs, they're broken. I can't run away or do anything.' He says in fear. He can't run, and with broken legs it will mess up his Ki concentration when flying.

"Well boy, if you won't attack then I will!" The android charges the boy.

"Special Beam Cannon!" A yellow-orange beam surrounded by a spiral energy wave pierced through the android's chest.

Turning back at the green man who had discarded his white cape and turban the android's eyes widen. "Oh I apologize; I forgot that you two were still standing there." He says as he sees Pan's hands cup. 'What in the?' Then he starts laughing. "Oh, are you going to do a Kamehame Ha?" He says as he gives a sarcastic laugh.

Pan snarls at the machine. Pan crouches down as a blue energy ball appears in her hand. She mutters something that is hard to hear.

"What's that?" The android taunts the black haired girl.

Gohan's eyes widen as he senses Pan's power level skyrocket. 'Shoot!' He places his fingers to his head and uses Instant Transmission to get out of the way.

"I said, leave him alone!" Pan shouts as the blue ball becomes even bigger. "KAMEHAME HA!" Pan shouts at the top of her lungs as she fires off a power-filled energy wave at the red haired android. One would note that Pan's Kamehame Ha was a slightly altered in color as it was a more turquoise color than ocean blue.

Pan's eyes roll into the back of her head as she falls to the snowy cold floor beneath her. Luckily for the worn out girl a pair of green arms caught her. "That was one hell of an attack." Piccolo says in a somewhat surprised voice to Gohan, who teleported next to him just seconds ago.

"Yea." He says. Looking over to where there is a huge imprint of the attack he can easily make out a blue android that is slowly approaching them. "You should get her out of here." Gohan says as he prepares for another fight.

"Gohan, you know that you can't defeat him in that state." Piccolo comments as he prepares to take the girl away from the fight.

"I have to try."

Piccolo grumbles at his student's will not to run away. "Fine then, here." Gohan turns to Piccolo to see that he has a small green bean in his hands. "You're lucky that I picked up a few from Korin on my way here." Piccolo says as Gohan takes the bean and swallows it.

Almost instantly Gohan can feel his strength return and his bones heal. "Thank you Piccolo." He says to the green man who moves Pan out of the way so he can help her swallow a Senzu Bean.

* * *

><p>Turning back to the approaching android Gohan gives a cold glare. "Alright it's just you and me." He says confidently. "I hope that you're ready to die." Taking a familiar stance Gohan feels his energy swell up. "HAAA!" His hair stands up on end and turns gold. His onyx eyes go teal and an electric gold aura takes places around Gohan's body.<p>

The two charge each other. Punch for punch one could think that they were equals. As Gohan teleports behind the android he feels a fist slam into his back. "Ahhh!" He yells out before disappearing and reappearing with a Ki blast ready for the red haired android's head.

The fight between these two warriors caused shockwaves to appear each time they're attacks collided. "It's been fun kid!" The android yelled as he appeared above Gohan with a red Ki wave in progress. "Ha!" Gohan slid back and with the words Kamehame Ha launched off a blue energy wave.

The android's eyes widen as he sees his blast go through the Kamehame wave and the Saiyan-human hybrid. "What? An afterimage?" He shouts out as he feels a knee slam into his head. Turning around he grabs Gohan, so as he cannot escape.

"Ahhh!" Gohan screams out in pain as he feels himself getting crushed.

"That was real sneaky kid! I didn't expect you of all people to pull such an underhanded move!" The android shouts as he continues to apply pain. "Hahahaha!" The blue android laughs in a maniacal manner. Grabbing the Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's head he slams the boy into the floor below.

* * *

><p>Black eyes open as Vegeta hears the screams of pain released by Kakarot's brat. "Come on, brat. You're stronger than that don't let that pile of scrap metal beat you." Vegeta says as he stands up and grasps his left arm which is bleeding and is badly broken. "I know from experience that you're stronger than this."<p>

"Gohan." Trunks mutters as he attempts to stand to his feet.

* * *

><p>Gohan blocked a punch to the face just at the last second.<p>

"What?" The android said in surprise. 'What in the world?' He thought in a mix of amazement and fear. 'My scanners are going haywire! There is no way his power could jump so high!' The android knew this to be true. Despite having received some of the data from the Cell Games the android didn't think his power could have jumped so much in just a few months.

"This has gotten boring." Gohan said with a smirk as he threw the android back a bit. Super android 13 looked at the young boy with a hateful glare as he rubbed his wrist. "What?" Gohan said with a semi-arrogant smirk. "I honestly was hoping that you would be stronger, so that's why after I regained my strength I played around a bit. But I can already see that you're reaching you're limit."

"That's a lie you Yankee!" The blue android called out as he glared at the young boy with a look of hate. "I can defeat you easy."

Gohan smirked as he knew that wasn't true. He had still yet to show his true power, the only reason he had made it look like they were fairly matched was because the arrogant personality that Gohan had yet to learn how to control mid Super Saiyan 2 was running wild. Luckily he had gotten bored before the fight had gone on too long. "This is the end. Any last words?" Gohan inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're dead, boy!" The android yelled out as he charged the boy. After a second he let out a gasp as an arm tore through his stomach. "What?" He said in surprise as he looked down to see Gohan standing in front of him with his arm all the way in the blue machine's chest. "This can't be."

"It can." Gohan said as he rose his power level up. With a yell his aura increased outward and exploded, taking. The blue android screamed out as he was destroyed by the sheer pressure of Gohan's power level.

Gohan looked at the small remains of the android. 'That was almost too easy.' Gohan was sure that if he had transformed in the beginning the battle would have actually gone pretty even. But after eating the Senzu Bean his power had increased so much from what it already was, thank god for Zenkais.

"Gohan!" Pan yelled as she flew over to the still transformed Gohan. "Are you okay?" She asked as she landed next to him.

Gohan's hair turned black, as it lost its spiky nature the young hybrid looked at his friend. "Yeah. I'm fine." He softly muttered as he looked up to see Piccolo coming towards his way. Gohan noted that he had Krillin slung over his shoulder.

"Can you two get him to the hospital? I have some business that I have to do." The Namekian born of earth said as he handed Krillin over to Gohan.

"What kind of business?" An injured Trunks said as he walked over to the other. Piccolo didn't answer as he flew away.

The group looked at each other before shrugging.

* * *

><p>"Man, this sucks." Krillin muttered. "Why am I the only one who has to stay in the hospital?"<p>

Gohan looked up in thought as though he was trying to find an answer. "Uh, because you're the only one whose a natural human?" He joked.

Krillin huffed as he turned away. Looking back he glanced at Pan. "No I'm not, she's human, yet she's not staying here." The bald man muttered.

Trunks laughed as he looked at his friend. "Hey, cheer up. The nurse who is on duty is not bad looking." He said to Krillin who sighed.

"So…" He muttered.

"Oh, don't tell me you're hoping that android 18 was you're nurse?" Gohan muttered to Krillin who turned bright red.

"Shut up." He muttered as the group laughed at the bald man's expense.

"Gohan." Chi Chi said as she walked in to see that her son was okay. "I am so happy that you are not hurt. We should get home, you'll have to start summer school soon to make up for the lessons you messed back a few months ago." Chi Chi muttered the last part out as that was during the time she lost her husband.

"Mom…" Gohan muttered as he could see the sadness in her eyes.

Gohan's mom shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Turning to Pan she spoke hoping to forget about the fact that she is now a widow. "Anyway you'll be starting school as well considering that you have been living with us for a while. I feel that a healthy education is good for a developing brain. Once you're injuries heal up it's time for you to hit the books." Chi Chi informs the girl who gives a nervous grin.

"There's no talking my way out of this is there?" Pan muttered to Gohan.

Shaking his head Gohan replied. "Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Can't I just fight one of the androids instead? I think my chances of survival are better if I do that instead." Pan muttered as the other Z-Fighters rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Faraway in the icy land of the arctic both Piccolo and Vegeta sat on opposite sides of an iceberg.<p>

"Is it over?" The Namekian questions the battle harden Saiyan Prince.

"Not till the fish jumps!" Vegeta replies. Almost as if on cue a fish jumps out of the water and lands. "It's over." Vegeta instantly replies.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go a nice long juicy story that gives us the end to the android saga. Next, well you'll just have to find out what's next. And be sure to review, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. I am so happy that I got past my goal of one hundred reviews. So I hope you all enjoyed this so far, because there's more to come. See you all in the next update. <strong>


	13. Remolding

**I will admit right now, that this is a short and fillerish chapter. Almost pointless other than a few details that do need to be pointed out here and there. Hell I am actually almost ashamed at how short this chapter is. I always try to stay above a minimum of two thousand words, but I apologize to you all that I was unable to keep up with that medium. But regardless, I digress, enjoy the show.**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Fourteen: Remolding

Gohan's injuries, as well as the injuries of all who participated in the fight against Dr. Gero's final creation, healed quickly. Krillin and Trunks had quickly re-checked all of Dr. Gero's old bases to see if the old man might have any other tricks up his sleeve from grave.

Luckily it seems that the Z-Fighters have seen the last of the RR. It had actually been a while since anything scrupulous had happened. Since the final android attack about four months ago peace seemed to have kicked in. The Son family, plus Pan seemed to be going alright.

"Morning," Pan says as she walks into the kitchen to see Chi Chi placing food on the table. One thing that had happened over the past months was that Mrs. Son had gained a good deal of weight. And why shouldn't she? She is seven months pregnant.

"Morning Pan." Chi Chi replied as she finished. "Could you tell Gohan that his grandpa will be coming over today? We need to go to the city to buy stuff for his soon-to-be little brother."

Pan nods as she looks at the clock. "Man, it's already nine, where is Gohan?" Pan says as she looks around the room.

"I think he said that he was going to go into the woods for some exercise." Chi Chi says as she starts placing food onto the table. "Could you go get him and tell him that breakfast is finished?" Chi Chi inquires to the raven haired teen who nods and leaves the small house.

'Shouldn't be too hard to find him…' Pan mentally mutters as she walks into the small forest. 'I mean even from here I can feel him leaking power. He needs to stop pushing himself so hard…' Pan sighs as she looks down and pauses in her steps. "For the last six months he's been training like crazy. Ever since the stupid android attacked." Pan closed her eyes for a minute as memories of a night a few months ago took place.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gohan, don't you think that's enough for today?" Pan inquired as she sat on a tree stump. It had been a long day. And the two young teens had been training since the crack of dawn, only pausing to eat and for bathroom needs. <em>

"_No," Gohan says as he continues sparing with an imaginary enemy, throwing punches and kicks at an invisible enemy only viewable to his eyes. 'I have to become stronger, now that dad's gone, what if another android appears out of nowhere? Or what if something even worse comes?' These dark thoughts only make Gohan's tired limbs move even faster. 'I won't allow anyone to hurt the people I care for!' Gohan mentally screams as he moves like a man possessed. Pan can only sigh as she gives Gohan a small glare before continuing her own workout. _

* * *

><p>Sure enough when Pan reached the usual training area she saw Gohan doing a number of single handed pushups. Pan slowly walked over to him, if Gohan knew she was there he didn't acknowledge her. "Gohan?"<p>

The teenager stopped mid push up and looked at her expectantly. "Huh?" He sounded out. Apparently he had been too absorbed in his training to notice her. A part of him couldn't help but feel bad about that, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"You're mom wanted me to tell you that you're grandpa was coming over today to help shop in the city." Pan relayed as Gohan stood to his feet. "I think we should head back to the house so you can wash up."

Standing to his feet Gohan gave a small nod as they walked back to the house. The walk was quiet and peacefully uneventful. Before they knew it the two teens stood in front of the door and opened it, upon walking in they could easily smell the scent of breakfast.

"Hey Gohan, Pan!" The Ox-king greeted from his place at the table. Pan took a momentary look of shock before she greeted her best friend's grandfather.

"Hi grandpa." Gohan greets as he takes a seat at the table. Then he looked over at his mom who was finishing up breakfast. Knowing today would be a bit of a long one Gohan sighed.

Breakfast was a nice affair, light conversation was made, but nothing real eventful happened at the table. Once Gohan had finished eating he had asked to be excused so he may wash up.

* * *

><p>Fast forwarding a few hours later the Son family plus Pan found themselves in the mall at west city. "Okay," Chi Chi says as she pulls out a list. "We need to get clothes, a crib, bottles, diapers, pacifiers-"<p>

Gohan decided to cut her off with a suggestion. "Mom, why don't we just cut the list in half? That way Pan and I can go get half the stuff and you and grandpa can get the other half. It'll save us time." Gohan piped in as he looks in between the clock and the long list of necessities.

Chi Chi glances at her son and nods. "Alright." She mutters as she takes the list and gently tears it in half. Handing one half to her son and the other to her father she speaks. "We'll do the shopping, and meet back here in about an hour and a half." Chi Chi informs as she grabs her father's arm and leads him in one direction.

Gohan skims though his list and sighs as he sees that this will indeed be a pain. "Okay, Pan. Let's start with the easy stuff. My baby brother will need clothes so let's go to the clothing department." Gohan utters as he grasps Pan's hand and leads her into one direction.

Pan inaudibly gasped at his warm hand clasping hers, but she didn't comment, instead the raven haired teen allowed her friend to pull her along. She couldn't help but feel as though there were eyes watching her and Gohan as they made their way to the clothing department. She felt embarrassed. 'As embarrassed as the time you kissed him?' A voice asked in the back of her mind.

Pan felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She didn't know what she was thinking when she had given him that peck on the check. Shaking her head she told herself that she didn't do it out of romance, he's her best friend. She's allowed to be worried when her best friend is in possible danger. Accepting the answer she pushed the memory, and the warm feeling into the back of her mind.

There was no conversation, it was complete silence between the two teens, but it wasn't one of unease. 'His hand is so…warm.' Was what Pan thought as tried to push down the feeling again but to no avail. 'Darn it Pan!' She mentally yelled. 'When in Kami's name did you become a love struck school girl!' She asked herself with annoyance. Of course though thinking about it maybe that was the type of girl she was before she awoken on that day on the lookout. 'I sure hope not.' She thought with a mental shiver.

* * *

><p>Realizing that they had arrived at the clothing department for little boys Pan looked around. "Maybe we should ask for help?" The raven haired teen says as she and Gohan browsed through clothes. "We don't know anything about shopping for a soon to be baby." The girl quietly says to her friend.<p>

"You folks finding everything you need?" A friendly yet somewhat air head-like voice called out. The pair looked over to see a young blonde haired woman who didn't look a day over twenty.

The half Saiyan didn't know what to say. "Uh.."Gohan started out.

"We could use a little help," Pan says with a small smile. "We're shopping for a baby that's on the way. And Gohan and I don't really know much about…eh…" Pan trails off as she scratches her head.

"That's fine, I'll help you two out." The friendly sales person says with a wide smile. "Now I'm guessing that the two of you are shopping for a baby boy." The woman says as she starts going through racks of boy clothes. "You'll need multiple outfits for the little tike. Clothes for summer, winter, sleep ware, swimming ware, hats, shoes, the list goes on and on." The woman then sighs.

The woman was kind enough to help the two teenagers pick clothes out for Gohan's soon to be brother. The lady even gave Gohan and Pan a list of the most popular things soon to be parents pick out for their kids. "And that's all." The woman says as she brings up all of the items the two picked. "Good luck on your soon to be baby," The store clerk says to Pan who blushes at the implications as her and Gohan quickly exit the store.

* * *

><p>'That was so embarrassing.' Pan thinks to herself as her cheeks turn pink. The walk to the next store is quiet. Gohan had dismissed the misplaced comment that the kind yet ditzy sales clerk had given. He didn't care what others thought, he and Pan weren't like that, they were friends nothing more. But while he was calm Pan was mulling over it.<p>

Do we really look like a couple? Was what she wondered. She knew that Gohan was probably her best friend. But she hadn't really thought much about love at all…until today. Pan mentally screamed as she tried as hard as possible to push down the thoughts and feelings even more. She didn't need this, not know. 'Gohan and I don't like each other like that. We're only friends.' Mentally chanting that made her feel somewhat better.

Oblivious to Pan mental process Gohan continues with what they had set out to do. "So what do we need next?" Gohan mutters as he looks at the list.

Getting back to business Pan makes a suggestion. "What about one of those baby radios?" Pan inquires as she remembers seeing a commercial somewhere advertising one. "Wouldn't you're mom need one?"

Gohan shakes his head no. "Nope, because my little brother will be staying in the same room as us, so it would be pointless to have one if we're in the room constantly."

Pan nods accepting the answer with no protest. "Okaaay, how about the crib?"

"Mom said that she and grandpa would handle that."

Pan sighs as she racks her brain for more suggestions. "Toys?" The raven haired girl tries.

"I guess," Gohan says as he grasps her hand and leads her to a nearby store. The rest of the day was very uneventful for the two young warriors. Before they knew it they had meet up with Gohan's mom and grandfather, they ate at a local dinner and were on their way home.

The day was a peaceful one for Gohan and Pan. But on a planet much farther away things were amiss. An old evil had emerged, one that Goku had taken down years ago, and now fate would require Gohan to take up his father's obligations and finish what his father was unable to.

* * *

><p>High above the clouds Dende could feel this evil. Looking up he felt the cries of confusion and fear. His people were in danger and there is only one person alive who can resolve this problem. The other Namekian next to him glanced at Dende waiting for him to decide. "Gohan." Dende uttered. "Please, I beg of you, save them." And then Piccolo was off to inform the Z-Fighters of the situation.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it is unacceptably short, but I am sorry I had a hard time even writing this much, as I wasn't completely sure as to how I wished to do this chapter. For that I am sorry. But anyway I want to talk about another subject. <strong>

**To anyone who is a fan of the Book, the Hunger Games, please check out my Hunger Games Fanfic titled "The First Hunger Games" I ask of you all who have read the Hunger Games and liked the book to please leave a review for my story. It would be really appreciated, thank you all. **


	14. Father's old enemy

**Well it's been a while since I last updated, I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Schools been busy, enough said. So I can't promise that the next chapter will be out soon, I've been pretty tired lately, and also school has been giving me trouble and what not. So…this chapter might not be as good as my usual, but know that I'm doing my best. **

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Fifthteen: Father's old enemy

Above fluffy gold clouds a small blue man walked across the blue long path known that was known as Snake Way. In front of him, not too far away was a grown man with spiky black hair dressed in orange. King Kai stopped in place as he felt something disturbing. "My Kami!" He yells out as he turns in another direction.

Goku pauses in his steps to look at his old mentor. "What is it King Kai?" Goku questions in actual concern as he can tell that the Kai has realized something dreadful.

"I-it's terrible! Namek is in trouble again." King Kai says in fear at the high power level he's feeling.

Goku's eyes widen at that. "What, New Namek!" Goku says in surprise in fear for the race of green people. "What's happening?" Goku asked as he thought of the people he had saved from Frieza's wrath.

"An old foe of yours has landed there, and not just him he brought in an atrocity that could mean the end of the northern galaxy!" King Kai says as he measures the person's power level. He could tell that the person was currently weaker than Cell, but was slowly gaining power. "The big Getty star."

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Pan said as she looked out the window of the Capsule Corp space ship. "I didn't think I'd ever be able to visit other planets." Pan says as she looks outside the window of the spaceship.<p>

Gohan smiled at how excited Pan was to get to Planet New Namek. "I've only gone to one other planet." Gohan says as he looks over at his spacesuit clad friend. "But according to Vegeta there are many other inhabited planets in this galaxy alone."

"Sounds cool." The raven haired girl says as she takes a seat next to her friend. Looking at the 'crew' of this ship her mind went back to just a few hours ago.

"_Gohan, please you have to help my people." The guardian of Earth pleads to the young Saiyan. _

_Gohan stares at his old time friend a bit uncertain. Behind him is Pan and Piccolo the latter of whom had picked up Gohan and Pan to inform them of this danger. 'If the Namekians are in danger…I have to help them. Dad isn't here, so I have to go and save them as the strongest person in the universe.' Gohan decides as he nods. "Yes. Of course I'll help."_

Along with him and Pan on the flight to New Namek is Piccolo, Krillin, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, and android 18. "I've actually never been to this planet." Gohan admits to his friend. "My dad went there once to find a new guardian for earth. But I'm certain that it's similar to old Namek. Blue vegetation, green water, ect." Gohan says as he digs into the food that is sitting in-between the members of the ship.

"Well, think you could show me around?" Pan inquires as she also digs into the food supplies.

"Sure." Gohan promises. "I'm sure Piccolo would also like a chance to see his planet as well, considering that when we were on Namek there wasn't enough time to go sightseeing." Gohan sighs as he leans back despite the fact that Gohan was now far stronger than Frieza he couldn't help but fear him, the memories of him that is. No matter how powerful he would become or how older he would become Gohan would always carry the fear he had felt of Frieza.

"Tell me about it." Krillin mutters. "We were so busy dealing with Frieza-." At that the bald man felt a shiver down his spine as he remembered the death he had suffered at the hands of the tyrant. "And his henchmen." Grabbing a rice ball in the middle he munches down on it as he tires to suppress the memories.

"Aren't you going to eat, 18?" Master Roshi inquires. "I made them myself." The man says as he gets a good look at the attractive woman.

Android 18 gave the old man a distrustful glare. "If the old pervert made it I'd rather not touch it." The blonde haired android said from her place next to Krillin.

Oolong stops eating for a second as he glances at the remaining food. "What about Piccolo? Doesn't he need to eat?"

Gohan looks over to the room where Piccolo had separated himself from the rest of the warriors. "He doesn't eat," Gohan informs the crew.

"A Namekian needs to watch their figure, I guess." Krillin mutters with a small smirk.

Roshi snorts. "Now that you mention it I think he's put on a few pounds." The aged martial artists says with a laugh.

Oolong laughs. "The only thing that's put on a few pounds is his ego, the Mr. Super Namek!" He cries out dramatically.

"Stop making fun of Piccolo-sense." Gohan berates his friends. "He can hear you guys." Gohan finishes knowing about Piccolo's extra sensitive ears.

Piccolo gives a glance to the door. "Humorous." He sarcastically comments.

* * *

><p>Once Namek came into view the crew members gasped at seeing a huge metallic thing on it. "Oh I knew that this was a bad idea!" The shape sifting pig cries out as he looks at the metal object.<p>

"Huh?" Gohan and Pan say in response to the shape shifting pig in union.

Krillin gives a long whistle. "Do you know what it is?" Krillin questioned in mix fear and awe as he looks out the window.

Oolong nods. "Yeah, big and scary." To which the rest of the crew sigh.

"It almost looks as if that little thing is trying to eat new Namek." Pan mutters as she looks at the two gigantic items. 'Wait! I'm sensing…' Pan narrowed her eyes as she could feel many different power levels on the metal thing. 'It's like it's absorbing them…' She says as the other Z-Fighters who are able to sense Ki realize the same thing.

"Whatever it is we need to get rid of it." Gohan says as he glares at the item.

* * *

><p>Upon landing the crew discarded their space suits for their usual ware. "Alright, this way." Gohan says as he feels a number of Namekians. Leading the way Gohan flies off in the direction of the number of weak power levels.<p>

"Wow." Pan mutters as she gets a look at the planet. The trees were tall with blue leafs, the grass was also sky colored. The bodies of water were a healthy green color. Pan easily spotted which she presumed were houses. 'Dome shaped houses?' She shrugged.

"There!" Piccolo calls out as he sees a group of imprisoned Namekians being herded by a group of gigantic robots. Just then the Z-Fighters feel a spike of power, one of the more powerful Namekians breaks free from his bindings and charges after a robot.

"Haaa!" He shouts as he conjures up a sphere of Ki in his hand. Before he can release his attack he was caught by the guard. "Mhhph!" His scream is muffled by the clasped claw. The Namekian screeches in terror as he sees that the robot's hand is starting to glow.

"Ahhh!" Pan's war cry echoed as she smashed her foot through the robot's arm. Moving quickly she snatched the Namekian and backed off a bit.

"Gohan!" Moori calls out as he watches the son of the Namekians hero land. "Thank goodness you have come." He says in relief.

Piccolo lands beside Gohan and glares at the white/light blue colored robots. "The Namekian race is not for you to conquer He calmly says.

"Leave now, or else we'll be forced to destroy you all!" Gohan calmly says despite his non-willingness to hurt others. His eyes narrow even further as he sees more robots land beside their comrades. "I don't want any senseless violence, but if you insist on causing harm to new Namek I will be forced to move my hand."

A familiar voice then called out. "Spare me the dramatics, you're demands are crystal clear." The voice says as the robots separate from each other to make a small walk way for their apparent leader "How shameful that my Cyclopean gauds are unable to answer you're demands." Gohan's eyes widen as he sees the leader. The creature they saw was fairly tall and looked to be the same species of Frieza, but Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo already knew who this person was.

"Cooler…" Gohan says as he takes a step forward. 'I remember you…' The young half-Saiyan thinks to himself as he glares. 'I have no choice but to fight.'

Cooler's eyes widen for a second as he tries to remember this person who obliviously remembers him. "Oh, you must be Goku's brat." The metal being says. "You even have the same blasted taste he does." The metal Cooler says as he looks over Gohan's clothes. "Where is your father? I'd much rather fight him than his spawn." Meta-Cooler says with the sway of his tail.

"How can this be?" Piccolo says as he takes a small step back. He then harden his features knowing that this is serious, more serious than he thought.

Meta-Cooler gives a cold laugh. "Yes, by all accounts I should be dead. Incinerated by you're planets damnable sun. But thinks to the power of the big Getty star I was re-born, stronger, faster, smarter. Perfection has been improved." Cooler says as he looks over the warriors.

Gohan glares at the metal alien as he remembers Super Perfect Cell. "I wouldn't go as far to call yourself perfection." Gohan boldly states. "If anything, I'm certain that I can beat you." He says with a small smirk.

At that Cooler laughs at the absurd notion. "You beat me?" Cooler bellows out as though he's being humored. "How laughable, you're father beat me, but that's because he was a Super Saiyan. And I highly doubt that you're as strong as he is. Now tell me, where is Goku, I want a chance to test my new body."

Gohan takes a fighting position. "He's unable to fight you at the moment; if you want I can schedule a match for you. But that will require me to send you to the afterlife." Gohan said in an unusually dangerous tone. The Z-Fighters look on in surprise at Gohan who was actually telling this living being that he wasn't afraid to kill.

Cooler blinks as he takes Gohan's words in. 'Don't tell me…' He sighs. "Goku is dead, isn't he?" Cooler sighs as he looks up. "I guess I can play around with you before killing you." The metal alien says with a nod.

"You monster. I've heard enough of you." Piccolo says as he steps forward.

"Oh, you. How I would love to kill you I don't have time. Sadly I have a debt to collect from the last remaining Saiyan. So my guards will be happy to play with you."Meta-Cooler said with the wave of his hand.

Just then the Cyclopean guards charged the Z-Fighters. "Spread out!" Piccolo orders as he, Pan, Krillin, and 18 jump into the air. As one of the machined guards comes near Gohan he effortlessly smashes one.

'Their armor will be difficult even for Piccolo to cut through.' Gohan said to himself as his arm sliced one of the robots in half.

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Pan screams out as she sees one coming directly at her. Quickly she fires off a Masenko Ha. The robot disappears in a cloud of yellow smoke only to reappear. "Damn!" Pan yells as her feet land on the ground. Charging forward she let's out a battle cry as she slams her fist into the robot. 'Owww.' She thinks to herself as her fist connects with the hard armor.<p>

Piccolo gasped as three guards came after him. He was able to dodge all of their jabs and stabs, but found himself unable to counter.

'Damn it these guys are insane!' Krillin mentally yells as he dodged one attack only to see another robot above him.

"Destructo Disc!" 18 yells out as she fires off a yellow Ki filled disc at the robot, thus severing it in half.

Krillin jumps back a bit to catch his breath. "Thanks 18!" He shouts out.

* * *

><p>Gohan glares at the metal Cooler. "I guess that just leaves you and I." Gohan says as he takes a step forward. He watches with a glare as the metal man mimics his move, the air around the two begins to thicken. In the distance the two warriors can hear cries as some of Gohan's friends were being pinned down by Cooler's guards.<p>

'Damn him…I have no choice, I can't reason with someone like him.' Gohan thinks to himself with clenched fist. There was one thing that he had learned from dealing with Dr. Gero's monsters. 'You can't reason with these types of people.' Gohan said as Frieza's face followed by Cell's face, and then finally android 13 appeared in his mind.

* * *

><p>Piccolo grasped his white cape and tossed it, as well as his turban, aside. "If you want to get rough, then I'll get rough." He calmly says to the metallic guards.<p>

"Sure we can't talk about this?" Krillin calls out as the robots charge after him. He sees that they don't respond to his words, gritting his teeth he charges after them. 'Guess not!' The bald man cries out as his hits land.

Turning around Krillin glares at them. 'What are these guys made of?' he questions in a small bit of fear.

Pan yells out as she dashes after one of the robots. "See how you handle this!" Her fist is blocked, seeing that she attempts to land a roundhouse kick on the robot, only to be stopped short. Looking on in surprise she leaves herself open to attack. Crying out as a robot's claw slams into her back she landed on the floor. Out of the corner of her eye Pan spots another claw coming at her, reacting quickly she jumps to the side as to avoid being hit.

Above the young girl Krillin is going mono e mono with one of the robots. He releases a grunt of frustration as all of his hits seem to have no effect. 'Why is it that all of my attacks are useless!' He can't help but fret. But his silent question isn't answered as a powerful force attacks him from above.

"AHHHH!" Krillin screams out as he goes flying into Pan's back. The girl lets out a small groan of pain as Krillin gets off her and she picks herself up. "How you holding out there, Pan?"

Pan sighs as another number of robot guards surround them. "Not too good." She dryly states as she gets into her fighting stance.

Krillin gulps as even more surround the duo. "Hate to say it, but I am so glad that I'm not the only one having trouble." At that time android 18 lands right next to Krillin and sets a glare at the closest robot.

Just then a guard stayed too close for comfort, before the two warriors could react 18 had sliced through it with her opened hand. Quickly she jointed them in their little standoff. "There's too many of them." She admitted as she moved a stray bang back.

"They're not invincible." Piccolo comments as he lands next to Pan. "I might have a way to pierce that armor of theirs." He calmly says. "Focus all of your energy at your point of attack. That should shake them up a good notch." The earth born Namekian says as he closes his eyes.

"Right, focus…" Pan says as he too closes her eyes followed by Krillin and 18.

After a second of silence Piccolo slowly opens his eyes. His cold eyes lock onto the nearest cyclopean guard and he signals his comrades. "Now!" He shouts out as he charges the robot.

He was quick and powerful. Once he got near the robot it reacted, dashing out it's arm which Piccolo blocked before ramming his whole fist into the center of the robot. There was a moment of silence as Piccolo's green arm rested inside the surprised robot, a surge of electricity and the robot blew up just seconds after Piccolo pulled his arm out.

Taking this as a sign to attack the remaining fighters separated. Pan first charged after a nearby robot. "HAAAA!" She yelled out as her leg smashed into the face of the robot. Seeing that her attack had met it's mark Pan quickly retracted her leg and flew away from the exploding robot.

18 gave a confident smirk as a robot charged at her. "You wouldn't hit a lady would you?" She questions as she flung her blond locks. Seeing that the robot didn't answer but moved to slice her head off. She sighed in irritation as she ducked. "Guess you would." And with that she slammed her hand into the robot's chest and fired off a Ki blast.

Krillin gulp as one neared him. Seeing that his friends had been able to take down their first target filled him with confidence. "If they can do it!" Krillin charged the robot with a loud battle cry, only to be stopped short by the extended claw, "Guess not." He mumbles tiredly as he slumps to the floor. 'Okay, time for round two!' The bald man mentally yells as he jumps over the blue/white robot and slams his leg into the robot's shoulder. 'I did it!' Krillin thought to himself as he landed on his feet and sprinted after another robot.

"HAAAA!" Piccolo screamed as he went through wave after wave of endless white/blue colored robots. As he came thought them debris of materials, computer chips, wires, ect came spooling out of his victims as he trashed them.

Pan ducked under a robot and delivered a hard kick into its leg before rolling out of the way and performing a back flip. As she flew backwards she charged up a yellow Ki blast in her hand. "Ha!" She shouted as she fired it off.

"Pan behind you!" Krillin's voice was heard.

Turning behind her Pan noticed that a robot's claw had shot out of its socket and was coming at her. 'Crap!' Her feet landed on the ground and she did another back flip. Turning her body mid flip Pan charged up a Ki blast in her left hand and began running down the length of the arm. When she reached the end she jammed her hand into the robot's one eye.

Before she could jump off she felt a claw grasp around her arm. Turning back she gasped as she saw that a claw was coming for her too fast for her to react. Two more claws attached themselves to her legs. "Let me go!" She struggled as she tried to get out.

Krillin, seeing that his comrade is in trouble nods as he flings his arm up. "Destructo Dis-!" Is all he gets out before a claw restricted his right arm. "The hell!" Another set of claws lock onto his legs and attach. 'Crap!' The bald man mentally yells as he falls to the floor and feels himself being dragged away.

"There's far too many." 18 muttered under her breath as a group surrounded her and grabbed her wrist. 'I can't destroy them all in this setting,' She decided as she allowed the robots to capture her.

"Piccolo!" Pan and Krillin screamed for the green man's assistance as they were carted away along with 18 by a number of robot guards.

"I'm on my way!" The Namekian screams after them only to be stopped short as he sees a claw attach it's self to his right arm 'Not good!' He mentally yells as a gun appears on the edge of it. Placing his other arm up to defend against the on slaughter of fire power as other guards begin to fire at him as well. "Damn it…" He says as he does his best to defend.

* * *

><p>Gohan grunted as Cooler blocked his kick. 'Damn it!' He mentally curses as he sends a blaze of punches for the alien's face only for them all to be dodged. "Why couldn't you just stay down!" The young boy yelled out as his punches are continually dodged. "What gives you the right to force you're evil ways upon the peaceful Namekians?"<p>

"Why couldn't you're blasted father be here to suffer my torture?" The metal alien coolly replied.

Gohan yells as he grabs the alien's arm and flings him to the side. "Because of monsters like yourself!" Gohan screams as his fist impales the alien's hard cold chest. 'What the heck?' Gohan thinks with wide eyes as he sees that his fist did not go through, instead it was in pain right in front of the alien's heart (If he has one that is.) Gohan's looks into Cooler's red eyes that look at him with amusement. "HAAAA!" Gohan yells as a white aura over takes him and he starts delivering a series of punches and kicks onto meta-Cooler's body.

To his displeasure the young hybrid feels his punches not doing any damage. After about ten or so hits the metal alien, tired of the display harshly grabs Gohan's neck and suspends the boy in air. "Let me guess." He coldly says. "You're wondering how you're father ever defeated me?" The alien says as he can tell that Gohan is a hundred times more powerful than his father had been a number of years ago. 'Still not a Super Saiyan though.' The alien thinks with mild disappointment as he throws the boy to the ground beneath them.

When Gohan finally gets back on his feet and looks up he sees a gigantic ball of orange energy glaring at him. 'I won't make it!' Eyes wide and heart beating Gohan realizes that he won't survive as the ball rushes towards him and explodes upon impact of the planet's soft soil.

Cooler looks down in awe as the ball explodes. "Adequately done." Cooler commends the young Saiyan who now floats behind him. Still not looking at Gohan he smirks. "That was quite the surprising and clever trick." Cooler says with a voice that states that he's somewhat impressed.

Gohan smirks at the alien's back. "Like that one, huh?" The spiky haired boy questions. "It's a technique my father left me, it's called Instant Transmission."A smirking Gohan states with pride clear in his voice.

The alien turns back to him with a mocking smile. "I know." He simply states. "It's a favorite of mine."

"A favorite of yours?" Gohan says in surprise as the alien disappears from sight. 'Crap!' The young Saiyan mentally yells as Cooler reappears above Gohan with his foot aimed at the boy's head. Reacting quickly Gohan teleports behind Cooler with the intent to slam his foot into Cooler's back only to for his leg to go through an after-image.

All throughout the skies the sound of shockwaves radiated as the two warriors disappeared and reappeared over and over; hoping one would slip up and allow an opening. 'This boy isn't bad at all.' Cooler thought to himself as he disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan only to see the boy disappear once more. 'But not good enough…' Was his thoughts as he appeared behind Gohan once more and grabbed his foot.

"Ahhhh!" Gohan screamed as he saw that Cooler was going to smash his head into a small cliff. Quickly Gohan used Instant Transmission to teleport the two warriors into the mid-air. Thankfully for Gohan the mechanical alien let go of the young Saiyan's leg. But to his surprise he felt an arm attempt to plunge its way into his chest. Gohan struggled for a few seconds before he allowed a flash of gold to over take him. 'Enough.' Gohan mentally said as his eyes shifted to teal.

At this new development Cooler backed off in surprise as the young half-Saiyan had turned into a Super Saiyan. "Well this certainly is an interesting development." Cooler comments as Gohan's teal eyes bore at him with a silent anger. "If anything this is perfect, another Super Saiyan has revealed himself. You see this is how I remember your father best." Cooler says with a cold smirk. "So it's only fitting that his son dies as he lived, Super Saiyan."

* * *

><p>"Are you finished!" Piccolo inquires of the robots once they all ceased fire. Taking their silence as an answer eh smirked. "Here's my retaliation!" The green man yells as his power level spikes up and he destroys the robots in a fiery inferno.<p>

Once the dust settles Piccolo sees that there are no enemies remaining. "I believe I made my point." He comments as he tosses aside the detached robot claw that is still hooked to his arm. "Now I gotta save the others." The earth born Namekian says as he flies off towards the big Getty star.

* * *

><p>Gohan charges at the metal Cooler with a yell. "HAAAA!" He screams as he releases a variety of punches and kicks at the metal alien's body only for them all to be blocked. Seeing that his melee attacks are near futile Gohan quickly fires a Ki shot into the alien's chest only for that to be ineffective.<p>

"My turn." Cooler says as he rams his knee into Gohan's chest. The young hybrid cries out in pain as he feels Cooler grab his neck and begin to crush his windpipe. "Now beg for mercy." Cooler says in a cold monotonous voice.

Gohan grunts and groans as he tries to break out. 'I have to win!' Gohan mentally yells as he thinks of Krillin, Pan, Piccolo, 18, and all of his other friends. Slamming his fist on the metal alien's arm Cooler's grip slackens enough for Gohan to break free and dash back a bit. As the young Saiyan's feet meet with the hard surface of a small cliff he pushes forward. "This is it!" Gohan screams as a gold aura covers his whole body. "Let's end this!"The Super Saiyan yells seconds before his body plows through the metal alien's body.

Coming out of the other side Gohan spins, rolls, and looks back as he lands. Seeing that his enemy was now short an arm Gohan felt himself feeling better now knowing that his enemy wasn't invincible. But to his surprise a series of wires shoot out of Cooler's arm socket and reconnect with his discarded arm. "Oh you have got to be fricken kidding me." Gohan mutters as he stands to his feet.

With his back still turned Cooler smirks. "Perhaps I should have informed you of the fact that my body is constantly monitored by the big Getty star. Any flaws in my design are detected after that the problem is ratified instantly." Cooler glances at the Super Saiyan and smirks at his annoyed expression.

"God Damn it!" Gohan screams as he charges the metal alien. 'What is it with villains having the ability to regenerate!' Gohan rushes the alien with a loud roar only to be caught by Cooler's metallic tail. Gohan gasps and attempts to break free only to see that he is immobile. 'Damn it!'

"And now, you shall join Goku in hell!" Cooler screams out just seconds before his tail is sliced clean off. 'What the?' Cooler thinks to himself as he sees that his tail had been cut off by a newcomer.

Gohan's eyes widen as he falls to his back, looking up he sees his savor and smiles. "Thanks, you really saved me." Gohan comments as he gets to his feet while placing a hand to his sore throat.

"Don't thank me just yet." The newcomer says as he glares at Cooler.

"More monkeys…" Cooler sighs as he studies the Saiyan who had saved Gohan. "It seems that my brother truly was a terrible ruler, how could he allow so many worthless Saiyans to get away from his clutches?" Cooler questions as his tail reconnects to his backside. "Oh well it makes no difference how many of you there are, I'll still kill you all."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all folks, stay tuned for the next chapter. <strong>


	15. Two against onemillion

**Oh man how long has it been since I updated? Quite a while…Sorry about that. I don't really have much to say except that it shouldn't have taken me this long to update but I was busy, and then some personal issues arose, also writer's block has been a bitch since the beginning. **

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Sixteen: Two against one-million

'Gohan!' Trunks mentally screamed as he saw a metal version of Cooler choking his best friend. "Haaa!" Trunks yelled as his sword sliced through Cooler's metallic tail. Quickly Trunks jumped back to avoid a counter attack.

Gohan landed on his back, looking up with surprised eyes at Trunks. After a second he came over the initial shock and moved to his feet. "Thanks for the save, Trunks."The younger half-Saiyan said with a grateful smile

Trunks gave a grunt in response as he sheathed his sword. "Don't thank me just yet." Trunks stated as he gave Cooler a hard glare. "Who is this guy?" Trunks asked as he crossed his arms. 'And why does he resemble Frieza so much? A possible relative?' The hybrid youth thought to himself.

"That's Cooler, Frieza's brother…" Gohan softly answered.

"More monkeys." The metal alien noticed the lavender haired youth's distinct Saiyan features. Cooler sighed with irritation as his tail reconnects and regenerates. "It seems that my brother truly was an incompetent ruler, how could he allow so many worthless Saiyans to get away from his clutches?" The metallic alien inquired as his tail finished regenerating. "Oh well, it really doesn't make a difference how many of you there are, I'll slaughter you all in the end." Cooler promised with a cold smirk.

"Who do you think you are?" The Saiyan from the future asked as he glared.

"The one who will bring you death." Cooler said with a mocking laugh while Gohan dropped into his fighting stance.

Trunks glared at him as his hair spiked up, his blue eyes bled green, and with a powerful yell his hair went from lavender to blonde. "We'll see about that." The youth from the future coldly stated.

"More Super Saiyans?" Cooler inquires with genuine surprise etched on his face. After a few seconds he shook it off. "No matter, I'll still kill the both of you, and then I'll drain this entire planet!"He said as he crossed his arms.

The Super Saiyan from the future smirked at Cooler's arrogance. "We'll see about that." Trunks said before dashing forward.

Gohan seeing that the time for talking was over powered up as he moved in an arc shaped motion after Cooler. "Ahhhh!" He screamed as he teleported just above the metal man.

Gohan's foot only met with the soft soil of the blue planet. 'Damn!' Looking forward Gohan saw Trunks rushing at him. The confusion was clear on the lavender haired Saiyan's face. 'Where is he?' Gohan thought to himself as he swiftly teleported a few feet above.

Coming out of his teleportation Gohan screamed as he felt a food implant itself into his back. Turning around Gohan slammed his fist into Cooler's face. Ramming his knee into the metal alien's chest Gohan charged up a ball of Ki.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks fired off a Burning Attack upward at Cooler. Jumping back Gohan fired a Ki wave attack at the metal alien.

Trunks widened his eyes as he saw Cooler disappear. "Instant Transmission?" Trunks shouted in surprise as he saw that the alien had appeared out of thin air in front of him. 'Only Goku and Gohan have that power!' He mentally shouted in anxiety as he knew that this battle was about to become even harder.

'No you don't!' Gohan mentally shouted as he teleported next Cooler and rushed him away with another Instant Transmission.

Releasing a breath he had no idea that he had been holding the sword wielding youth fell to one knee. "Thanks Gohan!" Trunks yelled in gratitude as he flew up to where he felt Gohan and Cooler fighting.

* * *

><p>From far away Pan's head shot up as she felt a familiar power fighting alongside her best friend. 'Trunks is there…' Pan thought to herself as she looked in the direction that she had felt Gohan and Cooler fighting. The young girl felt slightly relived that the lavender haired youth had came to her best friend's aid. 'Now I just have to worry about trying to get out of here…' Sadly for her she noted that it would be hard to make any sort of daring escape. With all of the imprisoned Namekians, and not to mention her close allies, it would be hard to escape without them getting in the cross-fire.<p>

"We want to thank you all for your patience." An odd looking robot called out. "If you step this way we will begin chopping you up." Pan's eyes widened as everyone in the room cried out in fear. "No, no, it's not what you think. We don't wish to harm you. All we wish for is the energy in your bodies. That is why we must chop you up."The robot said in a 'friendly' voice.

Having heard enough of this nonsense Yajirobe stepped forward in a heat of passion to confront this robot. "Chop this!" The overweight samurai yelled as he punched the robot.

The robot didn't physically respond to the hit he just chuckled. "My, my, you're quite the spirited one, aren't you?" He then grabbed the fat man's wrist. "Excellent, we'll begin with you." He said as he started dragging the struggling man away with everyone holding onto him for dear life.

* * *

><p>Just outside the big Getty star Piccolo flew toward it. 'I'm almost there.' He thought to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Shrouded in a gold aura Gohan blasted up towards the atmosphere. From below he could see Trunks, who was looking worse for wear, trading punches and kicks with the metallic Cooler. 'Here we go…' Putting his hands over his head he started gathering energy. "Ma" The yellow colored energy ball became bigger. "Senko" Just then Cooler kicked Trunks in the chest, and grabbed his leg via tail, and flung him to the blue planet. "HAAA!" Gohan fired off a Masenko Ha only for Cooler to shrug it off. Gohan gasped as Cooler appeared fight in front of him to deliver a powerful punch to his mouth. "!" The youngest Super Saiyan let out a yell as he went flying towards the planet. Gohan groaned as he landed on the hard surface below him.<p>

Trunks attempted to stand up from where he had been thrown before. "He's so tough. We've only just started and we can barely even dent that monster!" Trunks gasped out. He was battered up, his black tank top was ripped to shreds, and his left pants leg was ripped and shredded.

The younger hybrid's clothes were also torn to shreds, as his orange outer shirt was completely destroyed; both of his pant legs also had a few tears and rips. "We…" Gohan gasped out as he stood to his feet and placed a hand on his ribs, which he were surely bruised. "We have to give him all we got, we can't hold back. If we combine our attacks I know we can win!" Gohan yelled out as he stood to his feet.

"Right!" Trunks stood to his feet and let out an ear piercing scream. "HAAAAA!" His aura, bright and gold appeared.

"Here he comes." Gohan gasped out as he too raised his power. "HAAA!"

Trunks charged forward first, shrouded in a bright gold aura. "HAAAA!"His clenched fist met with the stomach of Cooler. The hit was so powerful and forceful that Cooler had been shell shocked. While this was occurring, with the use of Instant Transmission, Gohan appeared next to Trunks and cupped his fist. "That's it, I'll destroy you!" Trunks yelled as he tossed the metal alien into the sky. With a roar Trunks fired up a yellow beam of Ki.

A blue sphere appeared in Gohan's cupped hands he clenched his jaw as he pushed all of his power into his hands. "Ka Me Ha Me HA!" Gohan yelled as he fired off a blue beam of Ki into the sky. Cooler screamed out in pain as the damage was too much to take, that he couldn't even find the opportunity to heal. With his last breath meta-Cooler cursed the two half-Saiyans.

With the metal man gone Gohan felt the adrenalin leaving his body. With a groan he landed to the floor in a heap as did Trunks. "I don't think he'll be coming back from that." Gohan said in a labored breath as his Super Saiyan state faded. Trunks couldn't even find the strength to nod as he too went back to his base form.

Sitting up Gohan wiped the sweat from his brow, he was exhausted, but finally the worst was over. Cooler was gone, history, dead. Out in the distance a piece of metal reflecting the sun caught his eye. Gohan's now dark colored eyes stared forward as he felt like he was close to having a heart attack. "Oh Kami." The young Saiyan muttered as he stared forward. 'Didn't we just take him down?' The young hybrid questioned.

Standing in the distance was Cooler with no apparent damage. His smirk widened as he saw that Gohan's eyes held a bit of fear and disbelief in them.

Trunks looked on in fear as he saw more Coolers approach, all of them smirking at the two young Saiyan hybrids. "What the hell?" He muttered as he tried to stand up only to fall."Oh come on!" Trunks hissed in frustration as he was still trying to catch his breath. "It took everything we had, and more just to take one down! Now we have more!" Trunks yelled out as he attempted to stand up again.

"This is ridiculous." Gohan muttered through clenched teeth. 'I can barely feel my legs, damn it all!' Giving a groan he turned to Trunks. "Well I guess we'll just have to start hitting harder." Gohan said as he prepared for round three.

"I'd rather fight an army of Dr. Gero's monsters." Trunks grunted as he finally rose to his feet. "At least I know what to expect from them."

"I told you before that my body is constantly monitored. All imperfections are repaired, even if it's the fact that I only have ONE body." The metal Cooler's voice sounded in the distance.

Gohan gave a tired groan as he licked his lips in anticipation. "Trunks, I want you to know that I've really valued our friendship." Gohan said as he felt like he was staring death in the face. 'I don't think Super Saiyan 2 would even be able to help us out here. I'm not even sure if I can transform anymore…' He was so exhausted.

Trunks scoffed at Gohan's words. "This isn't over yet, Gohan." Trunks said in a breathless voice as his power level started going up. "As long as there is breath in my body," Trunks took a deep breath before shouting out. "I will fight! HAAA!" Trunks once again became a Super Saiyan as his muscles bulged and his hair spiked up. Eyes going green he continued to scream, after a few seconds of ear-piercing screaming his hair spiked up even more and his muscles increased even more in mass. "HAAAAA!"

Gohan looked over to his friend and knew that Trunks was right. 'Now's not the time to be giving up.' Gohan thought to himself as a gold aura appeared around him. 'I won't give up; I have too many people counting on me.' Gohan threw his head back and shouted his heart out to the heavens. "HAAAA!" His hair spiked up, and his power level rose at a high speed as he became a Super Saiyan once again. As the two Super Saiyans shouted to the heavens the army of Meta Coolers advanced. And the rest is silent.

* * *

><p>Upon waking up Gohan, in his Super Saiyan state realized that he was suspended by a series of wires. "Well, well, I never expected there to be a form pass the stage of Super Saiyan. You two shall power the big Getty star quite nicely."Cooler's voice was directed at Trunks who was currently in his Ultra Super Saiyan state.<p>

"Cooler!" Gohan demanded with frustration in his voice. "Where are you hiding?"

Cooler was silent before answering. "Not an easily answered question. In a sense I am everywhere. But I suppose the entity that you seek is right before your eyes."

"What in the?" Gohan stared forward to see a gigantic half mechanical half mammal looking creature. "Cooler." Gohan coldly said. As Cooler began telling his story Gohan couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise. "Then that means that the big Getty star is…"

"Me." Cooler's voice echoed.

Gohan breathed out a tired sigh. "So what happens to us now?" Gohan coolly regarded the gigantic alien head.

"Let's just say that I decided on the best way for me to get my revenge." Cooler said as he delivered a powerful shock to Trunks' body.

"Ahhh!" The Saiyan from the future yelled out in pain as he reawakened. Gohan also felt the pain of his energy being extracted for he was unable to quell his screams of agony as Cooler forced his Ki out of him.

After what felt like hours of torture the sapping stopped and both Gohan and Trunks returned to their base forms. Trunks' body slumped as he was drained, and Gohan fell over forward. 'Where did I go wrong?' Gohan questioned himself as he looked downward with dead eyes. 'Why do I keep doing this?' He asked himself as his most recent battles flashed before his mind. 'I hesitated against Cell and because of that I lost dad.' Gohan thought to himself as he imaged his father's sacrifice.

"_Goodbye, son."_

'Even still I hesitate against android 13 I showed mercy at first, when I could have defeated him by using my full power. Why do I still have this constant fear of hurting others despite how evil they are?' Gohan asked himself as he clenched his eyes shut. 'Are we going to die here? Am I going to lose more?'

"_And yet another fighter you could have saved."_

Cell's voice sounded in Gohan's ears. As he thought of that day Pan flashed in his mind, but this image was too much for him to bear. The image he saw of was her being blasted away by Cell. His eyes widen in fear and shock as the image he saw of her was broken, beaten, and bloody, because of his hesitance.

'No!' Gohan mentally yelled as he pushed the image away. He struggled slightly at his bindings, opening his eyes he could see Cooler's gigantic head laughing at him, mocking him. He slightly shifted his head to see Trunks was passed out. 'He's still fighting for us, even when he doesn't have to. Helping us doesn't fix his timeline. Yet he's not afraid to fight for our sake. And I won't hesitate anymore!'

With that thought Gohan let out a hoarse yet ear piercing scream. His hair shot up and turned blonde, while his eyes turned blue-green. "What the hell is this!" Gohan heard Cooler shout out in fear. "I thought the channel was closed! Why is energy still pouring in!" Gohan screamed in response to Cooler's shouts of terror and surprise. "What is this boy?" Cooler yelled as electric sparks appeared around Gohan's beaten and bruised body.

The bindings that had held Gohan and Trunks suspended suddenly loss the will to hold them. As they loosened Gohan grabbed onto them violently and poured even more of his power into them. While Trunks dropped to the floor like a pile of rocks, looking up Trunks gave a weary smile to Gohan's form. 'Even now, he's still saving me…' Trunks thought as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Haaa!" Gohan yelled out as he continued to overload the big Getty star.

"No! Stop it! It's too much, I can't hold this much energy so soon! STOP IT!" Cooler's frantic voice pleaded to the young Super Saiyan who ignored him.

Around the blue planet the meta-Coolers were beginning to malfunction and blow up, as were the cyclopean guards.

* * *

><p>Piccolo grunted out as he was slammed against the wall by a meta-Cooler. Looking up as he grasped his shoulder the earth born Namekian spoke. "What are you waiting for? Finish it." Just as he said those words the mechanical alien blew into smithereens. Piccolo looked on in shock as bits and pieces of scrap metal flew away.<p>

Then he smirked as he felt the familiar explosive power he had felt that day so many months ago. 'Gohan knows what he's doing.' Piccolo thinks to himself as he gets up using the wall as support. "Gotta get the others out." And with that he dashed down th hallway.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Cooler shouted as Gohan landed on one knee. "You blasted monkey, to think that such power could be in a child! How can this be? How can this child be so much more powerful than I am!"<p>

Gohan stood to both of his feet, his knees were wobbly as he had used up a lot of power early on, and even in his Super Saiyan 2 state he felt pretty weak, but he still had more than enough power to destroy Cooler. "People like you," He started out. "Never prosper, it is monsters like you that destroy the peace, I will succeed where my dad did not, I will kill you." Gohan promised as he drew one hand back.

"You brat! I won't be killed so easily, the big Getty star still powers me, I won't be destroyed by a child who does not know his place!" Cooler's gigantic head shouted out as Gohan started drawing energy.

"Let's find out," Gohan said in a cold voice. "Kamehame Ha!" Gohan yelled out as he released the ball of Ki.

Cooler's eyes widen in anger. "Don't underestimate me, brat!" At those words a ball of orange Ki appeared in front of Cooler's head and fired off a constant stream of energy.

'Damn it!' Gohan mentally shouts as he felt the beam collide with his own. He felt his feet slowly sliding on the cold metallic floor below him. Gohan lets out a grunt as he takes a step forward and tries to push more of his power into his Kamehame ha. 'This isn't good, I'm at my limit, and I'm giving it all I got!' Gohan clenched his eyes shut as he berated himself. 'Damn it! Why did I drag this out? Why didn't I just finish him at the beginning and be done with it!'

"Gohan!" A familiar voice called out.

Gohan's eyes snapped open wide as he recognized the voice. "Pan?" He said softly as he turns to see her, Piccolo, Krillin, Roshi, and everyone else standing there. "Guys get out of here!" Gohan urged them as he turned back to Cooler. "I'll get out as soon as I can!" He said hoping that they'd believe him.

"Foolish monkey! What makes you think that you'll leave this place alive?" Cooler's voice echoed around the exploding big Getty star.

Gohan gritted his teeth as he really didn't have an answer for that. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Piccolo had persuaded the group to leave him and Trunks behind. 'Wait, Trunks?' Gohan looked down to where the lavender haired youth had fallen to see that he was gone.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks' voice called from above the beam struggle.

Cooler recoiled in shock. "What!"

"Gohan now!" Trunks yelled as he fell to the floor. Gohan nodded as he pushed the last bit of his power into his Kamehame Ha.

"NOOO!" Cooler screamed in agony as the blue colored Ki beam tore through his gigantic head. As this happened the metallic base began to explode even more and more. The big Getty star was now a place full of destruction and chaos.

Gohan fell to one knee and was only just barely able to catch himself before hitting the floor. 'Man…' He was sore all over, but sadly the day wasn't over. "Come on Trunks," The younger half-Saiyan said as he grabbed his friend's arm and placed it over his shoulder. "We need to get out of here."He said as he placed two fingers on his forehead. Seconds after he had teleported out of big Getty Star the whole room filled up in fire.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Trunks both teleported outside of the big Getty Star, as soon as they appeared the both fell in a heap on the soft blue grass. "What a nightmare…" Gohan whispered as he lifted his head up to see the last of the big Getty Star falling to the ground. "We did it Trunks, we won." Gohan said.<p>

"Gohan! Trunks!" The voice of Pan alerted the younger Saiyan. Looking up Gohan saw Pan, followed by their friends and a number of Namekians coming their way.

"Thank Kami they're all okay…" Gohan whispered before his body finally succumbed to exhaustion and he faded from the waking world. As his eyes shut tight Gohan could have sworn that he heard his father's voice.

"_Good job, my son."_

* * *

><p>Hours later Gohan would awaken on a ship heading back to earth. Upon waking up he would learn from Pan that everything was now alright, and that New Namek was once again peaceful. He would also find out that Trunks wasn't on the ship and that he had used his own space ship to get back to earth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'll admit that I kinda BS ed you guys on the ending, but I couldn't really think of anything else and also I just wanted to get this chapter up. So I hope you all enjoyed it, I hope that I can have the next chapter out soon, but I can't make promises as I am going through some hard things right now. My parents split up and I'm going to be moving soon, and not to mention that school has been warring me out. (And I mean it, because I get home on a weekday and I'll just pass out, If anything I've been mostly writing on the weekends now, so…yeah.) Anyways see ya all next update, don't forget to review. Remember, Reviews=writing power. <strong>


	16. Change

**So happy that I feel like I'm finally getting back into the hang of things, yesterday while I was watching a certain DBZ movie I felt my passion for this story flare back up, and here is the sixteenth chapter, we can welcome the birth of Goten. Anyways I didn't think this chapter would get as long as it did, but a lot of this chapter seemed to write it's self. My hands have a mind of their own. Anyways please review, remember reviews help for more chapters. Anyways enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Sixteen: Change

In the lawn of Capsule Corp a large sphere-shaped ship landed. The door to the space ship opened and out walked Gohan, Pan, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe all slightly worse for wear. (Or at least the ones who did actual fighting.) "Feels great to be back on earth." Gohan said as the group walked off of the space ship. Krillin nodded in agreement as he took a big inhale.

"Yeah, it sure is nice to be back on the peaceful and safe earth." Krillin said as he tried to shake the memories of Cooler's appearance on New Namek.

18 nodded as she walked pass the two. Crossing her arms she commented. "Yeah, its way better on earth. More clothing stores."

Gohan gave a light yawn while stretching his limbs. "Where's Trunks?" Gohan asked as he looked around the front lawn of Capsule Corp. "I know that he his ship was faster than ours, but I thought he would have been here to greet us."

Krillin glanced around the building in search for the lavender haired Saiyan. "Yeah, and what about Bulma? I thought she'd have come to see us after we returned." Krillin commented as he thought about the blue haired woman.

A cough came from behind the group. Everyone turned back to see Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe. "Uh Gohan do you think you could get us home?" The old turtle hermit asked as he shifted his glasses.

Gohan nodded as he walked towards them. "Okay." He said as he placed a hand on Master Roshi's shoulder. "I'll come back for you two in a second." Gohan said as he and the old man disappeared only for himself to reappear a second later in front of Oolong. Placing a hand on Oolong's head the two teleported to the Kame house.

"I have got to learn how he does that." Pan said as she walked out of the ship to see Gohan reappear, grab Yajirobe and disappear only to reappear seconds later.

"There you guys are." The voice of Trunks caused them all to turn. Turning the group watched as Trunks, followed by his mother exit the building. "How was the flight coming back?" The half-Saiyan from the future inquired as he stopped right in front of them.

Trunks, as well as Gohan and Piccolo¸ were both still fairly beaten up but nonetheless alright. "Good," Gohan spoke for the group. "A lot better than the time spent on New Namek." He muttered as he thought of the monster that he had fought.

"Yeah, well it's behind us now, and because of us the universe is a better place."Trunks said as he crossed his arms. At that Bulma gave a little giggle. "What's so funny mom?" Trunks asked in curiosity.

Bulma, still giggle, waved her hand. "Oh nothing, I just thought of what you're father would say to those words." Bulma said with a small laugh before she did her best Vegeta impersonation.

"Hn. The universe is not meant to be peaceful, now make me dinner woman!" Bulma got out before she erupted in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>From inside the building Vegeta gritted his teeth at the annoying voice of the infuriating blue haired woman. 'I do not sound like that! Nor would I ever say something so idiotic!' He thought to himself in annoyance as his sensitive hearing picked up the laughter of the group outside.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyway," Bulma announced once everyone was finished laughing at Vegeta's expense. "I have some amazing news!" She announced with excitement. At the curious looks of her longtime friends she announced something shockingly exciting, "I'm pregnant again!" She exclaimed.<p>

At first the looks she received from Gohan, Pan, and Krillin were looks of surprise, but they were quick to congratulate her. "Congrats Bulma!" Krillin said happy for his friend.

"Yeah, little Trunks is going to have a little brother."Gohan said with a warm smile.

"Or sister." Pan cut in. "How far are you in?" The raven haired teen asked the older woman.

"I don't know I'm going to go to the doctor's in three days for a checkup." Bulma said as she sighed. "It's so much work being pregnant with a child whose father is a prince." Bulma muttered as she remembered how well her pregnancy with Trunks went.

"Cool," 18 said as she turned away and looked to the sky. "Krillin, I'm going home. Today was…" 18 paused as she tried to search for the right words. "Exciting, call me tonight." And with that she flew away.

* * *

><p>"Gohan." Said person turned around to see Piccolo standing near the entrance of the ship. "I'm heading back to the lookout. I'll see ya later kid."<p>

The young Saiyan nodded. "See you later Piccolo-sensei." Gohan called out as his mentor flew away. Gohan groaned as he stretched his arms. "I guess we should be getting home soon, I'm sure that mom won't like it if I don't come home right away."

"Does your mom even know that we went to New Namek?" Pan asked as she grabbed onto Gohan's shoulder.

Placing his index and middle fingers to his forehead Gohan gave a nervous laugh. "Are you kidding me? Do you really think my mom would allow me to go to space when I still have homework to do…oh shoot." Gohan muttered the last part. "I forgot to do it on the way to Namek…"

Pan covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "You are so dead." She said in between laughs as she knew that Gohan would receive quite the lecture from his heavily pregnant mother.

"You're right," Gohan said as the two disappeared only to appear just outside of their home. "I am dead."

"Did you even bring it with you when we went to Capsule Corp this morning?" Pan inquired as she and Gohan entered their home though the front door

Gohan just gave an innocent whistle. At Pan's laugh he sighed. "Come on I forgot all about it!" Gohan said as he tried to defend his forgetfulness. "When going to another planet to help its enslaved people homework is the last thing on my mind."

"Oh Gohan!" The voice of Gohan's grandfather comes from the living room. "You're back," The Ox-King said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey grandpa. How's mom?" Gohan asked a bit hesitantly.

"She's sleeping, doctor said that she's due any day." The Ox-King said as he looked upstairs where Chi Chi slept in her own room.

'That's right…' Gohan remembered that his mom had said she'd be at the doctor's for a check upon his soon to be little brother. "So soon?" The Ox-King nodded. "Alright. Thankfully if mom does go into labor I can use Instant Transmission to get us all there."Gohan said with some relief in his voice.

"Well at least you dodged a bullet this time Gohan." Pan said with a small grin as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her slightly torn fighting Gi pants.

Gohan gave a nervous chuckle as she placed his hands behind his head. "Something tells me that I still won't get out of this so easy. I still have to do the work," Gohan gave a sigh as he started moving towards his room. "I'll see ya later grandpa, I still need to finish my homework before mom gets mad."

The Ox-King nodded as he knew how frustrated Chi Chi got when Gohan didn't complete his homework. "Alright Gohan, I'll just be around if you need anything." He softly said as his grandson went to his room. Glancing over at the remaining occupant of the room he took note of her appearance and realized that Gohan's clothes had thoroughly been ripped asunder . "What were you kids doing?" He muttered.

Pan gave a nervous laugh at the man's questioning gaze. "Oh nothing, just the usual saving the world, the universe, etcetera." Pan said with a chuckle as she started moving to hers and Gohan's shared room. "I think I have some homework that I also have to finish, see ya." She said as she disappeared behind the door.

* * *

><p>"Man," Gohan sighed as he placed his pen down. "I hate calculus…" He muttered while rubbing his temples.<p>

Pan, currently sitting on Gohan's/more like her bed, looked up from the math book she was casually skimming through. "I thought you were good at calculus?" Pan inquired as she stared at the black haired teen.

"I am good at it. I still don't like having to do it," Gohan said as he leaned back in his desk chair. "Man, what thirteen year old has to do calculus homework on a Saturday?" Gohan said as he stretched his limbs.

"The kind who have no life." Pan muttered as she placed her math book, the one that Chi Chi had given to her, on the bed. As she shifted her position so she could read while laying down she continued to speak. "I hate this stuff too." She muttered.

"Yeah, but you're doing algebra, that is so much easier than calculus." Gohan said as he stood up, leaving his half-completed homework he walked over to the bed and sat next to Pan. Looking over her book to see what chapter she was on he rolled his eyes. "You're barely even getting to the challenging stuff." Gohan muttered.

Pan rolled her eyes as she looked over at her friend. "Nerd says what?" She said with a laugh before turning the page. "I just don't understand quadratic equations, it sucks." Pan said with a moan. "I'd much rather be fighting." She muttered as she rolled over until she was on her back. Placing her arms behind her head she let out a sigh of wariness. "At least dealing with villains is easy, I can't exactly punch the book can I?"

Gohan sighed as he knew she was right. "Well it could be worse." Gohan said as he got back up and moved over to his homework. "We could not have left New Namek." He said as he remembered his foolish actions. 'More like inaction.' Gohan gritted his teeth as he mentally berated himself for being so hesitant to end battles that could determine the fate of the world/universe. 'No more.' He thought as he left out a breath of air.

"Gohan? Gohan? Come back to me." Pan's voice brought Gohan out of his thoughts. He let out an inaudible gasp as Pan was standing right in front of him. An expression of concern was etched on her face. "Are you okay? I kinda lost you for a few seconds." She said a bit worried for her friend.

Gohan gave a laugh. "I'm fine," Pan didn't look so convinced at his words. "Really Pan, if there was a problem I'd tell you. You're my best friend, you know I wouldn't lie." Gohan said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Her face was slightly pink at his kind words. Pan felt a slight warmth that Gohan trusted her as a friend, eyes drifting to his hand she nodded. "Alright," She said at a loss of not knowing what to say. "I…uh…I think I'm going to go take a shower, I need to get out of these ripped clothes." Pan muttered as she moved to exit the room.

Gohan stared at the door with a confused expression. Pan was at first concerned and worried, now she was acting timid and shy. "Dad was right." Gohan said as he grabbed his chair and sat in it. "Girl's don't make any sense." He said as his thoughts drifted onto Pan's behavior.

A few minutes later Pan finds herself standing under the warm water of the shower. Leaning against the wall she sighs as she tries to fight away the feeling of embarrassment she felt moments earlier. 'Why did I shy away like that?' Pan thought to herself as she remembered Gohan's hand on her shoulder. For some reason that bit of contact had made her feel slightly flustered and embarrassed. 'It was just a simple touch.' She berated herself.

Sighing Pan allowed her mind to drift as the warm water which was slowly becoming warmer poured down her developing body. Soon the water became hotter, way too hot.

* * *

><p>Pan turned her head as she heard a noise. Turning towards the door Pan let out a gasp as she saw Gohan still wearing his ripped clothes at the door. Wordlessly he closed the door behind him and walked towards the shower. Opening the door he boldly walked up to her. Pan watched with a stunned horror and subtle excitement as he placed his calloused hands on her shoulders.<p>

Finding her voice Pan began to protest. "Gohan what are you-?" He crashed his mouth to hers. Pan's words were forgotten even to her as his hands began to rummage around her body. Soon the kiss became more intense as her hands began to trail and explore his body. He placed his arms around her neck as he moved into her, Pan let out a slight squeak as he pushed her against the wall of the shower.

"Mmmhhh." Pan moaned as she wrapped her legs around Gohan's body and he started to kiss her neck. She groaned as his hands stared trailing down her body once again. "Go-Goh-Gohan!" Pan called out as she felt something poking her from below.

Gohan trailed a kiss from her neck to her shoulder as he backed up slightly. "Pan." He said as her hands rested on the sash to his fighting Gi. Slowly she began to untie the sash. "I want you."

Pan felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as he pressed his lower half against her. "I want you too." Pan said before the world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Pan's eyes snapped wide open as she heard a knocking noise. Looking around Pan saw that she was leaning against the shower, alone. "What the hell?" Pan muttered as she stood all the way up. The water which was scolding hot was now quickly becoming ice cold.<p>

The knocking insisted. "Pan are you alright in there?" Chi Chi's voice called out as she knocked on the door.

Turning off the water Pan stepped out of the shower and wrapped a nearby towel around her. "Yeah." Pan called out in a slightly shaky voice. "I'm fine."

The knocking stopped. "You sure?" Chi Chi did not leave. "Do you need me to come in?" Chi Chi asked slightly worried.

Pan's eyes widened at that. "No thanks, I'm fine. I just," She paused. "I just kinda fell asleep, I'm fine." She reassured.

"Okay," Chi Chi said. "If you need anything just call." With that Chi Chi walked away.

Sighing the raven haired girl walked over to the sink and leaned against it. Looking in the foggy mirror Pan rubbed it with one hand. Surprised she saw her face completely engulfed in red. From the embarrassment, the warm water, or from the dream she had experienced she wasn't sure. Quickly she pushed the dream of her and Gohan to the back of her mind. She didn't even want to think if she'd be able to look him in the face after such an experience. 'What's wrong with me?' Pan asked herself as she grabbed for her clothes.

Only to find that she had forgotten to bring any with her. Pan sighed as she moved to the door. "Mrs. Son?" She called out. "Could you please hand me a change of clothes? I forgot to bring some," She nervously said.

Chi Chi smiled as she turned towards the bathroom. "Sure!" She called out.

* * *

><p>After receiving the clothes from Chi Chi and getting dressed Pan found herself sitting on her bed as she continued to work on her math problems. 'Damn algebra, I hate you so much!' She mentally whined as she placed her pen down on the book. Sighing she turned over and closed her eyes, her mind drifted back to her dream.<p>

'No.' Pan said to herself as she sat back up. She decided that she wouldn't think of that, it was embarrassing that she had actually thought about such a thing. 'Gohan's my best friend, I don't like him like that. Gohan doesn't like me like that…' That last sentence made Pan's shoulder's slump down.

Pan sighed as she closed her math book and stood up. 'Maybe I should do some training?' She thought to herself. 'It'd get my mind off of this.' Pan thought with a slight smile. For some reason she found that training, fighting, or anything to do with the subject always helped her get her mind off of things. And also there was no harm in blowing off steam.

"Bad idea…" Pan sighed as she looked down at her clothes. She had just had a shower, and she didn't really want to have to take another shower before going to bed. 'Now what genius?' She asked herself as she laid back on the bed.

The door opened and in popped the head of the source of Pan's worries. "Dinner's ready." Gohan said with a bright cheerful smile before he closed the door and rushed to the kitchen. "Hurry up or I'll eat it all!" Gohan called out with a laugh.

Smiling Pan jumped off the bed and rushed to the kitchen as she knew that Gohan meant what he said. 'And food helps too.' She thought to herself as she arrived in the kitchen.

Dinner wasn't a quiet affair. It's almost never a quiet affair in the Son household, Pan felt slightly better as she talked to the member of the Son household, the people who had given her a home. She always loved dinner time and it wasn't just because she got to eat an amazing home cooked meal, but because she enjoyed spending time with Gohan, Chi Chi, and also the Ox-king who visited frequently, they were like a family to her.

Dinner was quick as always, Pan just counted herself lucky that tonight wasn't hers and Gohan's turn to do the dishes. She didn't really want to be alone with him at the moment, she still felt slightly awkward, but Pan did her best to treat him normally. Gohan was still her best friend, she kept reminding herself.

Before Pan knew it she was in her bed falling asleep to the sound of Gohan snoring beneath her in his futon.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed without much incident. Save for the fact that Pan didn't spend all that much time with Gohan save for training and eating. And if one paid attention they could catch Pan casting subtle glances at Gohan. Luckily for her the one who would catch her glances wasn't Gohan, but his mother could easily see Pan, the girl who had slowly become a bit of a second daughter to her, was glancing at Gohan when his head was turned elsewhere.<p>

After nearly three days of watching Chi Chi found that she needed to say something to Pan as she felt that Pan wouldn't do what she needed to do without any sort of push.

"Gohan do you think you could help grandpa with getting the groceries?" Chi Chi asked as Gohan entered the living room.

At her request the other occupants of the room glanced at him. Pan, who casually sat on the green sofa stared at Gohan for a second as he answered.

"Sure, it'll be quicker if I go." Gohan said as he walked over to his grandfather.

"Alright, let's go." The Ox-King said as he and Gohan put on their shoes. "We'll be back in about half an hour." The Ox-King informed his daughter as he and his grandson exited the house.

"Bye dad," Chi Chi called out as she turned to the TV. After about three minutes of her and Pan watching some commercial about an upcoming tournament hosted by Hercule she turned her head to Pan. "So are you going to confess to him eventually?" Chi Chi asked with honest curiosity.

At that Pan's face turned slightly red as she knew what the older woman was referencing to. But Pan wouldn't allow her to gain the satisfaction of embarrassment on her part. "What are you talking about?" Pan feigned ignorance.

Chi Chi gave a small smile. "The fact that you seem to be crushing on my son." She said in a blunt tone. Chi Chi mentally laughed at the raven haired girl's cherry red face. "Come on when are you going to tell him?" Chi Chi asked her smile still in place.

"I-I hon-honestly do-don't know what you're talking about." Pan stuttered out of embarrassment. "I don't like Gohan in that sort of way, our relationship is nothing like that."

"But you want it to be?" Chi Chi quickly countered. Pan turned away from her, at that Chi Chi sighed as she placed a comforting hand on Pan's shoulder. "Listen," Chi Chi said, Pan turned to face her as she could sense the seriousness in Chi Chi's voice. "Whether or not you'll admit it to me, I at least want you to be honest with yourself. And when you finally admit what we both know, I want you to feel like you can talk to me." Chi Chi said in a warm voice. "As far as I'm concerned you're like family, and I always help my family when they need help."Chi Chi said in utmost honesty.

Pan coughed a bit as she turned back to the TV. She felt a slight bit of appreciation for Chi Chi, and she was glad that Gohan's mom wasn't hateful of her harboring feelings for her son. 'Did I just...' Pan paused as she realized that she admitted to herself at possibly harboring more than friendly feelings for Gohan.

She felt slightly flustered at this, but at the same time she was also happy. Happy that she finally admitted to herself. 'I have a crush on Gohan.' She said in her mind. To her those words didn't sound wired or unnatural.

Smiling she spoke. "Thank you." She muttered as Chi Chi also turned back to the TV. A small part of her felt better now that someone had finally said it. She had a crush on Gohan, perfectly understandable considering that she spent so much time with him. Pan felt that maybe she'd be able to put the embarrassment behind her, and forget. At least for now, now wasn't the time for romance, no now was the time for new life.

* * *

><p>Just then after watching the program for no more than thirty seconds Chi Chi let out a cry of pain. "Oh no…" Chi Chi muttered as she clutched her stomach. 'My water just broke.' She thought to herself. Looking towards Pan who gave her a look of apprehension and shock she muttered. "The baby's coming." She said.<p>

Pan couldn't believe it, the baby was coming now! "What do I do?" Pan asked as she quickly sprang to her feet.

"Call Gohan, dad should have a cell phone on him." Chi Chi said as she tried to concentrate on her breathing. "Hurry." She said as Pan quickly ran to the phone.

Picking it up she turned to see a small black booklet labeled contacts. With speed thought impossible she flipped through it until she found the name 'Dad's cell' Dialing the written down number she held the phone to her ear.

After three rings Ox-King picked up. "Hello?" He said into his phone. That was all he got out before Pan quickly explained the situation.

Pan quickly blurted out what she needed to. "Mrs. Son's water broke, you and Gohan need to get home quick!" Pan said into the phone.

It wasn't thirty seconds after that Pan heard the distinct sound of Gohan teleporting himself and the Ox-king home. Pan hung up the phone and turned to see Gohan and the Ox-King helping Chi Chi up. Gohan quickly motioned for Pan to come over so he could teleport them to the hospital in West City.

* * *

><p>The nurse on duty at the front desk of West City Memorial Hospital was in for one hell of a surprise when a young teenage boy, a teenage girl, an older gentleman who was the size of two men, and a heavily pregnant woman appeared in the hospital lobby.<p>

"We need to get her check in, my daughter is going into labor." The Ox-King said as he quickly moved to the desk. The nurse nodded as she quickly called for someone to come down with a wheel chair.

Gohan and Pan watched as the older man went with Gohan's mom, they weren't going to be in the room while Chi Chi was giving birth to Gohan's little brother. To Gohan's dismay they had to wait in the waiting room.

An hour passed.

Gohan and Pan sat next to each other as they waited for Chi Chi to give birth to Gohan's soon to be brother. Pan found it amazing just how long it could take to give birth, she gritted her teeth as she felt the older woman's Ki drop too low again.

Gohan winced slightly as he felt it too. "Dad said this is common when women are giving birth. I guess they're unknowingly using all of their Ki just to keep the baby alive." Gohan muttered before turning away from Pan.

"I see." Pan muttered as she crossed her legs. "I'm sure that your mom will be okay." Pan said to Gohan. "I've been living with you guys for nearly a year, and I've learned that you're mom is a fighter. She's a good mother." Pan said as she looked Gohan in the eye. Pan hid her subtle surprise that she could finally look him in the eye after the past three days of avoiding eye contact. Pan made a mental note to thank Mrs. Son.

Gohan gave a soft smile. "Yeah no doubt about that. Mom's always been a bit crazy and unreasonable at times, but I couldn't ask for a better mother. I'm thankful that I still have her." Gohan gave a soft sigh as he placed his hands behind his head. "I just wish my dad was here to help through this." Gohan muttered softly as he knew that his mother missed his father very much.

Pan licked her lips. She didn't like it when Gohan was sad, he always seemed to have the expression of a kicked puppy when sad. "Well I'm sure he's looking down on us. Watching his wife through this all." Pan said as she looked up.

* * *

><p>At King Kai's Shack, which Goku had built under the Northern Kai's instructions, in other world Goku sneezed. "Ah choo!"<p>

The blue skinned Kai pushed his glasses up. "Bless you." King Kai said as he looked down to the earth. From behind him his monkey companion gave a few grunts.

"Thanks King Kai, Bubbles." Goku said as he wiped his nose. Placing his hand on King Kai's back he concentrated on Chi Chi's Ki, and the Ki of his unborn son. 'I wish I could be down there. If I knew that I was going to be a daddy again I would have tried harder to kill Cell without getting myself killed in the process.' Goku muttered in thought as he zeroed in on two Ki signals.

"Goku?" King Kai's voice broke into Goku's thoughts. "Could you please wash you're snot infested hand?" The blue Kai said as he turned around to see Goku's hand, which was covered in a veil of mucus.

Goku gave a nervous chuckle as he hid his right hand."Sorry King Kai."

* * *

><p>Back down on earth Gohan and Pan were immersed in casual conversation. "So has you're mom decided on any names yet?" Pan inquired as she glanced at the clock on the wall.<p>

"Yep. About a week ago she said she was going to name my little brother Goten." Gohan informed his friend. "I think it's a good name." He said as he leaned back on the bench. Sighing he looked up at the clock as well. "I wish he would just come out, it's been nearly two hours since I last saw mom, and I don't know what's happening." Gohan said as he looked down at the floor.

"Hey it'll be fine." Pan said as she slapped Gohan's shoulder. "There's no need to worry, you can sense her can't you?" Gohan nodded. "So relax, so far it seems okay, there's no need to worry over nothing. You'd only make yourself sick if you worry."

Gohan mulled over her words. "I guess so…"

Pan sighed at Gohan's hesitant words. "Okay, why don't we talk about something else? Maybe it'd help to get your mind of this."

Gohan shrugged. "Alright. We can try."

"Okay." Pan said as she placed her hands together. "Uh…" She snapped her fingers. "Oh I know, remember on the ship we came back on from New Namek?" Gohan nodded. "Well while you were asleep I was talking to Piccolo and Krillin. And Krillin mentioned something about a tournament that's taking place in two weeks." Pan said.

Gohan sighed. "Oh I think I know where you're going with this." Gohan interrupted.

"We could sign up, the prize money is 100,000 Zenni. Wouldn't that be so helpful for all of the hospital bills?" At Gohan's nod she continued. "And also it'd be awesome to show you and everyone else just how powerful I've become. I'll cream you in the final round." Pan said with a smirk as she lightly pushed Gohan's shoulder.

"We'll see about that." Gohan said with a small yawn. "Who else is going to be entering?" Gohan asked as he stifled another yawn.

Pan placed her finger under her chin. "Let's see…I know that Krillin and Piccolo are entering. I think that Yamacha will be in it, he's the one who told Krillin about it. And I think that he talked Tien into entering."Gohan nodded at each of the names called out.

"I could ask Trunks if he'll want to take part. I know that He'll be here for a while longer considering how long it takes to refuel the time machine." Gohan said as he stifled yet another yawn.

"Jeeze Gohan." Pan said as she too yawned. 'It's contiguous!' She called out in thought. "You're tired. Take a nap."

The half-Saiyan was stubborn. "I'm fine." Gohan said as he sat straight up.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Come on Gohan, I'll wake you up when it's time. Just take a small nap, you don't want to be half-asleep when Goten is born."

Gohan sighed as he rested his shoulder on Pan's shoulder. "Fine, but I'm using you as a pillow." He muttered as his eyes quickly closed. Pan stared at him for a few seconds, her face was flushed at this. Sighing she shook her head lightly.

Pan rolled her eyes. "You get one." She muttered as she stifled another yawn. "Jeeze, I guess I'm tired too…" She said as she rested her head on Gohan's and closed her eyes. Within seconds the two teens were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Aw…" King Kai said from his place near his new shack. "Goku come out here and look at this!" He called out as he looked at the TV bubbles and Gregory had set up.<p>

Goku came out with a blue dish rag which he was rubbing his drenched hands with. Looking at the TV his face turned into a goofy grin. "My son is growing into a man." He said as he sat down and looked at the screen. "I wish I could be there, even for just a little bit." Goku muttered as he looked at the sleeping teens.

The Kai turned to Goku with a serious expression. "You know Goku there might be a way for you to go back to earth for a while at least." King Kai cut in.

Goku turned to the blue Kai. "What?" He said in surprise. "I can go back? How?"

"Considering all of the good you've done with your life despite being part of a race that has done much harm to the universe you could get as much as at least a week back on earth. But that's only if you make the request early enough. If it's at short notice the best you can get is maybe five or six hours."

"So if I ask King Yemma to go back for a while he might let me?"King nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Goku shouted.

King yelled back. "Pipe down! I didn't tell you because I forgot, anyways it'd be best if you went and asked for when you want to go back, if I were you I'd ask for a time six or so years from now."

"Why? Why not just ask to go back now?"

"Because then it'd be on short notice." King Kai informed. "Considering all of your good deeds you could get near to a week back on earth if you ask for them in advance. So say you ask for a time six to seven years from now? You might get three, four, or even five days."

"Right…" Goku muttered as he looked towards his destination. "Well I'm going, I'll be back soon King Kai." Goku said as he used Instant Transmission.

* * *

><p>Back on earth a number of hours later Gohan's eyes slowly started to open. Next to him Pan started to stir back into the waking world. "What time is it?" Gohan asked as Pan took her head off of Gohan's head.<p>

Pan nodded while rubbing her eyes. "I don't know," She said as she looked around for the clock. "It's late." She said as she finally caught sight of it. "8:40 P.M."

Gohan snapped wide awake at that. "We slept for nearly four hours?" He asked in surprise as he stood up. He quickly turned to where he could feel his mother's low Ki. 'Still okay, but…the baby's Ki is…oh' Gohan's eye's narrowed as he honed in on it. "They're both okay. Let's go find a doctor and see if we can get in." Gohan said as he helped Pan up.

The two quickly located a doctor and asked if they could finally see Gohan's mom and little brother.

"Well she is finally ready for visitors, but about the baby…" The doctor seemed a bit hesitant. "I don't know how to explain it, but when he came out he had a head full of spiky hair and he had a…a tail." He whispered the last part.

Gohan nodded at that. "Yeah…haha funny story. But anyway can we go see them?"

"I guess. They in room 225."

Gohan nodded as he and Pan walked past the doctor. "Thank you."

"Here it is." Gohan said as he opened the door to room 225. "Mom? Grandpa?" He said as he walked in. When he came in he saw a worn out Chi Chi holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. In a nearby seat sat his grandfather who waved at the two teens.

"He's finally here." Chi Chi said while looking at her son. "Gohan come see you're little brother Goten." Chi Chi said in a hoarse yet relieved tone.

Goten walked over to the side of the bed to get a good look. His face broke into a big smile once he saw baby Goten. "He looks just like dad." Gohan said as he looked at the little baby. Looking down a bit he caught sight of Goten's brown tail. 'We'll have to get that removed soon.' Gohan thought to himself with a small frown.

"Awww he's so cute." Pan said from beside Gohan. Gohan turned to see Pan leaning over the bed and cooing at the baby. "It's nice to meet you Goten." She said with a big grin.

The baby released a small giggle while still asleep.

"The others should be here soon," The Ox-king said from his seat. "I called them just before Chi Chi gave birth, Bulma said that she, Krillin, and Trunks would be coming.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the three mentioned people arrived. "Hey guys." Bulma said as she walked in with Krillin and Trunks in line. "How are you feeling?" The blue haired woman asked Chi Chi.<p>

"A little worn out, but it's not the first time I've done this." Chi Chi said with a tired smile.

The blue haired woman smiled at her friend. "Well hey, in a few months it'll be me in that bed. So you'd better show up at mine." Bulma said with a laugh.

"That's right," Chi Chi murmured. "Gohan did tell me you and Vegeta were having another kid, congratulations." The dark haired woman said.

Bulma grinned. "Thank you I just had my checkup about two hours ago-."

"There he is." Krillin said as he leaned over the baby. "Man he looks just like Goku." The bald man said as he scratched his head. "And I'm sure that within five years he'll be more powerful than me. That is if Chi Chi lets him train." Krillin muttered to himself with a sigh.

Gohan gave a chuckle as Trunks walked over to see the baby. "He does look a lot like Goku, with that full head of hair." Trunks muttered in amazement.

"Yeah." Gohan said with a smile. "I'm happy that Goten's finally here." The young teen said as he walked over to the window. "If only dad was here, I wish that he could have gotten to see Goten."

Pan sighed as she moved next to Gohan. "Hey I said earlier that he was looking down on us, and I didn't just say that to make you feel better. I know that he must be looking down on us, from what you've told me he's that kind of person."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, he is…"

* * *

><p>Back at King Kai's shack. "So Goku did King Yemma give you the time you wanted?" The blue colored Kai asked as he sat placed a bowl in front of Goku who had just returned from the check in station.<p>

Goku nodded as he dug in. "Yeah." He said with his mouth full. "He said that I could have five days sometime in the next six years." Goku said with his mouth full of rice.

"Goku, chew you're food first."

Goku nodded as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "And that's perfect. By then Gohan will be going to college, so I'll be able to see my oldest son off, and Goten will be six years old, I'll have a week with my family. I'm happy." Goku said as he leaned back. "I can't wait that long, how can I last six years!" Goku asked himself.

"Well you could train." King Kai stated. "In otherworld there are many fighters who are still training. Originally I was going to take you to the Grand Kai, but I wanted you to make up for being a home wrecker, that's why you did all of the building. Hehehehe." King Kai laughed to himself.

"Grand Kai?" Goku said as he lied down. "Sounds familiar…but that works." He said as he jumped to his feet. "Let's go!"King Kai sighed as Goku took off in a random direction of Snake way Path. After a few seconds Goku came running back. "Exactly which way is it?" Goku asked with a laugh.

"Goku…We've been through this before. Just use you're instant Transmission to get us to King Yemma's station." The blue Kai said in slight annoyance at his former pupil's forgetfulness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, that's the chapter, I hope you all liked it. I had some fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed the 'steamy' scene. I know that a lot of you have been asking when Pan and Gohan will get together in this story; sadly I can't do that now. But as you can tell with something like that their relationship will become more intense and stronger. So now we're at the point where Pan can say she likes Gohan, so we're getting somewhere.<strong>


	17. It's only just begun

**It has been too long since I last updated this story I am honestly sorry that I have made you all wait this long. I hope that this chapter makes up for it, though I feel that it isn't all that good, but I hope that you all will be okay with it. Hopefully on my next update, which I hope doesn't take as long as this one, things will spice back up a bit. **

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Seventeen: It's only just begun

Gohan and Pan were both in the waiting room for the tournament. "Are you ready?" Pan asked Gohan who was sitting on a bench.

Gohan who was tying his boots nodded. "Yep, I'm ready. I'm just glad that my mom let me join with no compliant." Gohan said with a light grin as he stood to his feet. He was happy that his mother who was usually very uptight with things that concerned martial arts was allowing him to explore his interest. It really felt like he had a say in his life, and it just felt great. Stretching his arms he sighed. "Though she's still giving a little too much homework, but I can't really complain too much."

Pan sighed as she flipped her dark hair which had become a good bit longer since her lost memories. Her eyes become slightly hazy as she recalls an earlier conversation she had with Gohan the other day.

* * *

><p><em>Pan analyzed her appearance as she stared at the mirror. The girl who gazed back at her was fairly pretty, with dark eyes and hair to match. Her body was slowly developing, if she had cared to pay attention she would have noticed that she had grown at least an inch or two, and her figure appeared to be a bit more filled out. <em>

_But the thing that was on her mind was her raven locks which she had realized had become much longer in the past months. Fingering her now-waist length hair before grabbing the scissors on the sink, she wanted to cut her hair for the upcoming competition. But at the same time she wasn't sure if she wanted to have short hair._

"_Pan?" Gohan's voice caused the girl to jump slightly. _

_Turning around Pan, for some unknown reason that even she couldn't comprehend, hid the scissors behind her back. "Don't you knock?" She asked a bit frazzled at the male teenager's intrusion. _

_The dark haired boy looked at her strangely for a second. "The door was wide open." He said much to Pan's embarrassment. _

_The dark haired girl looked down for a second. "Oh…" Was her intelligent reply. _

_Gohan scratched his dark spiky hair. "Sorry, perhaps I should have knocked." He said a bit embarrassed. Suddenly he noticed that her right hand was behind her back, and from the reflection in the mirror he could see a glint of something. "What…What were you doing?" Gohan asked in curiosity. _

_Pan knew that she wasn't the best liar and didn't bother deciding to come up with one. "I was considering whether or not to cut my hair for the tournament." She admitted as she pulled out the scissors. "I thought it might get in the way."_

_Gohan nodded as that made sense. He knew what it was like to have long hair and be a fighter. As a kid having long hair had sometimes been a liability for him. Even his own father had pointed that out to him while training in the hyperbolic chamber for a year. "Cutting it would defiantly make fighting easier for you." He said but as those words flew out of his mouth he saw the moment of uncertainly flash through her face. "But if you don't want to cut it you can always try tying it up." He suggest in hopes that it would appease her. _

_Pan gripped her raven hair in her left hand before looking at the scissors in her right hand. "Maybe…" She muttered before letting go of her hair and placing the metal object on the sink. "Thanks." The words were spoken so softly that Gohan didn't even catch them. _

_Gohan smiled at her actions. "Besides," He off-handedly said without thinking. "I think you look better with long hair, more…" His face flushed slightly as he resisted the word. 'Pretty.' He cleared his throat. "More natural."Gohan said as he decided now was the perfect time to leave the room. "I uh, gotta go. I need to help mom sit the table." He said as he found the perfect excuse. _

_Pan watched him leave the room before turning around to face the mirror. Grasping her raven locks yet again she allowed her face to flush slightly as she thought about his compliment that she looked better with long hair. Her face became more determined as she dropped her hair and turned away from the mirror. It was that day that Pan decided that she was defiantly not cutting her hair._

* * *

><p>She sighed once more as she pushed the memory of the slightly precious memory away. Pulling out a green hair band she pulled her hair into a high pony tail so it wouldn't be in her way while fighting. "Well I doubt you're mom can complain considering that the prize money for this tournament would help us so much." The dark haired girl stated in a deadpanned voice before she began stretching her limbs out a bit.<p>

Gohan couldn't help but agree with her statement. "Well I'm off to my block. Good luck Pan, see ya in the semi-finals." He said as he moved to his stage.

She nodded. "Good luck Gohan, I have a feeling that you and I will be fighting soon." Pan said with a smirk as she moved to her block. "And you better watch out, because if you underestimate me you'll lose." Pan said with a hint of confidence.

Gohan didn't verbally reply back, he turned around and flashed her a smile. Giving a nod plus a wave he left to participate in his match. 'Alright, let's do this!' He thought to himself as the bright sunlight from outside finally hit his face.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Battle Island!" A loud voice boomed as a number of fireworks went off. The crowd turned to look and see Hercule standing next to a young boy, a rich older man, a rich woman, and an announcer. "Home to the first Intergalactic Tournament! Two-hundred fighters are enrolled in the primary round which is about to begin. On eight specially designed stages twenty-five fighters are in a battle royal, the rules are simple last one standing is the victor. Fighters can be considered out if they are unable to continue fighting, surrender, or if they're thrown off the ring. The only things that are prohibited is killing and the use of weapons!"<p>

While the announcer was speaking the crowd roared in excitement as they finally got a good look at the 200 fighters participating. Eight platforms rose from under the water, all covered by a protective dome which slowly opened as the stages fell into place.

The announcer spoke once again. "As you can see we do not discriminate against race, age, or gender. All are allowed to participate and they have! Now before we begin let's get a word from our very own hero, Mr. Satan!" The announcer yelled into his mic before he handed it to the afro haired man.

The crowd went wild with cheer. "Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan!" Some were even pumping their fist in the air as they chanted the name of the man who had been made into the slayer of Cell, the supposed savor of the world.

Hercule gladly took the mic and walked forward. "Alright!" He yelled in enthusiasm. "Are we all pumped up today!" He yelled to the audience. At their cheers he spoke. "Alright as I look at the eight arenas I see champions, I see fighters who are all where they are because of hard work and devotion." He yelled to which the crowd cheered once more. "And also I would like to say that I have decided to let my little girl who just recently turned thirteen join in the tournament. I'm very proud of her, since the defeat of Cell my daughter, Videl has been training with me every day and someday I know that she'll be even more powerful than I am!"He shouted to for the world to hear.

The audience roared with fervor at his announcement. "Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan!" And their cheers could only increase in volume.

"Now then for those who don't know, the winner of this martial arts tournament will have the opportunity to fight yours truly, so good luck and fight hard!" He said before handing the microphone to the announcer.

The man cleared his throat before speaking. "Alright then you heard it here, Mr. Satan's daughter is in the tournament. Satan Videl, probably amongst the youngest, and the most potential filled fighter in the ring! And also the chance to fight against Mr. Satan! What more could you want?" He asked to which the crowd continued to chant. "Alright let's begin!"

At that the signal to start fighting rang and the contestants sprang into action. People, animal-like, whatever race of fighters began throwing punches and kicks as they struggled to stay in the game. People were thrown of their platforms almost immediately after the signal had been given. They landed in the freezing cold waters below.

* * *

><p>On his stage Gohan easily dodged punches and kicks coming from all angles. Quickly he jumped into the air and landed on his hands. Wasting no time he pushed downward and spun his body causing all fighters near him to fall to the ground. Landing on his feet Gohan sent out a small shockwave of energy which caused a majority of the tripped fighters to go flying off the ring.<p>

Sensing a fighter's approach Gohan spun on his heel just in time to see his attacker. "Easy enough." Gohan said as he caught a fighter's fist.

The man's face broke into a grin. "Really? Then you won't mind if I get a little rough?" He said to the young boy who bore a small grin.

Gohan nodded with an honest smile. "Not at all, that is as long as I'm allowed to the same standard." To that the man laughed. But he wasn't laughing long for Gohan threw him out of the arena with no effort. His scream of shock and horror could be heard around the arena as he plunged to the cold waters underneath.

On another stage Trunks, dressed in his black tank top, grey pants, and a ripped blue jacket easily dodged the punches and kicks coming his way. He gave a small smirk as he caught a woman's punch which was aiming for his jaw. "Sorry, I try not to make it a habit of hitting women." The lavender haired Saiyan said as he tossed her to the side and performed a front flip.

Running forward the half-Saiyan from the future blocked punches and kicks as he ran into the crowd. Quickly he jumped over a round house kick, landing on his feet he flung out his right hand and pushed out a tiny minuscule amount of Ki. Trunks gave a small smirk as he watched his opponents fall off of the ring.

"HAAA!" Pan yelled out as she slammed her knee into a largely proportioned man. Performing a back flip mid air her right foot slammed into his large ugly face. The man cried out in pain before Pan shot forth a tiny shockwave of Ki at him. His screams only increased in volume as he was knocked off the stage.

From the side she saw a series of fist coming at her. Quickly she ducked and sidestepped; pushing her fist outward she allowed a tiny surge of Ki to push the man overboard.

Pan sensed the fist from behind her; quickly she spun on her heel before grabbing the man's arm and throwing him after her last victim. "That takes care of him." She said as she wiped her hands against each other. 'This is so much fun!' She thought to herself as two people came at her. A man and a woman, while the man tried to push her back with his immense size the woman, whose movements reminded Pan of a snake, attacked from the side.

Pan was slightly surprised that she would have to put in a tiny bit of effort for this person. "Geeze you're slippery!" Pan shouted as one of her punches actually missed the woman. The woman remained silent as she tried to concentrate on hitting the younger girl.

"HE YA!" A foot slammed into the woman's head. Still mid air the unknown person started laid in a dozen or so punches into the man's face. Landing on her feet the person dropped to the floor and did a spin kick. The man and woman fall to the floor, Pan seeing this as her chance quickly releases a small shockwave which sends them flying.

Pan groaned as she saw that a number of the fighters were starting to surround her, she backed up until her backside connected with the other girl who had helped her. "I think this is a bit unfair." The girl said to Pan who nodded in response.

The white clothed fighter glanced at the short haired girl. "Yeah, ganging up on two girls isn't what I'd call honorable," Pan responded as she tensed up. "I think it'd be appropriate if we teach them a lesson." The black haired girl said as she dashed forward.

The girl nodded as she too sped ahead. "Agreed!" She shouted as her fist found its target in the belly of a large man. Jumping up she performed a roundhouse kick, and jumped back afterwards.

Pan smirked at her opponent as she vanished and appeared behind him. Her foot found its destination, the back of the man's head. The man screamed as he went flying off the ring. Pan quickly dropped to her feet and charged her nearest enemy.

* * *

><p>After the two girls made quick work of the remaining fighters they turned to face each other. "Well it was nice while it lasted, but sadly we both can't advance to the next round." Pan said a bit regrettably as she had taken a shine to the girl.<p>

Nodding the girl responded. "Yeah," She said as she dropped into her fighting stance. "Well we won't get anywhere if we just stand her talking like a pair of old women."

Pan nodded as she too dropped into her fighting stance. "I agree," She said before rushing her opponent. "Don't hold it against me if I win." Pan teased.

The girl smirked as she charged the dark haired girl. "As long as I'm allowed to the same standard!" She called out. The fight between the two fast friends was over in a matter of seconds. Before the girl realized it she had been tossed over the ring and into the water. Looking up she smiled at the victor. "Looks like you win." She muttered as she floated on her back. Surprisingly she wasn't all that upset at having been beaten; it only meant for her that she'd have to train harder.

"And Pan shall be advancing to the next round, as will Ma Junior," The announcer called out as the two fighters, Pan and Piccolo, were now the only people on their platforms. At the announcement of their entryway into the next round the two fighters were taken to the waiting room to rest for the next round.

Piccolo and Pan both took their seats on a fairly long bench in the room. They both glanced up to a television set that was in a far corner. On the screen they could see the remaining fighters. So far they were the only ones to have advance but they could see that Gohan and Trunks were almost finish with their set of opponents, as was Krillin.

Suddenly the girl who Pan had fought earlier came into the room. "Hey," She called out to Pan as she walked over to the other girl. Extending a hand she spoke with a fairly large smile. "My name is Videl, good fight." Her voice held no bitter tone at having been defeated with such ease.

Pan nodded as she grasped the other fighter's hand. "Pan." She simply replied as she gave the girl's hand a firm shake. "I had a lot of fun fighting with you." She honestly said.

Suddenly the tournament announcer's voice boomed. "And it seems that Son Gohan will be taking part in the semi-finals!" The man called out as the young black haired teen gave a slight wave to the crowd before going to exit the arena.

"Alright he made it." Pan whispered under her breath as she looked at the TV. She turned her attention to Piccolo. "Are you hoping to fight Gohan in the semi-finals?" The raven haired girl asked.

Piccolo turned to her. "I wouldn't mind." He spoke after a few minutes. "It would be good to see how much he's progressed since our last spar." Piccolo said as he thought about the events involving android 13. He was able to feel Gohan's amazing power in the battle against Cooler, but he was unable to really experience it. And he couldn't help but be curious to see how much power his only student had gained.

"So I'm guessing you know this Gohan." Videl stated as she looked at the screen to see the young boy heading to the waiting room. Turning back to Pan she smiled. "You'll have to introduce me to your boyfriend later. I need to go see my dad. Hopefully we can talk after the tournament." Videl said as she rushed to go see her father.

Pan's face turned slightly red as she watched the girl run off. 'He's not my boyfriend!' She mentally yelled after Videl. The dark haired girl sighed as she knew that in all honesty she wouldn't mind it if Gohan was her boyfriend. Mentally she shook her head as now wasn't the time to think about that. She wasn't ready to confess any sort of feelings for him. At least not yet…

* * *

><p>As the young half-Saiyan walked into the room he watched the black haired girl pass him without a glance in his direction. Glancing over his shoulder he wondered where she was going in such a hurry. He shrugged as he walked over to Pan and Piccolo. "Good job Pan." He congratulated his friend.<p>

Pan gave him a sheepish grin as she scratched her head. "Thanks,"

Gohan turned his attention to his former mentor and greeted him. "Hello Piccolo-sensei, I'm a little surprised that you decided to enter the tournament." The dark haired teen's smile indicated that he was actually pretty excited that his old mentor had joined the competition. "I know that you really have no use for the money. So it's safe to assume that you're looking for a good challenge." Gohan easily guessed.

The earth born Namekian smirked. "Of course I am," The green alien said. "I don't care for money because I have no use for it." Piccolo said stated. And it was true; even if he wasn't living up on the lookout he still would have no interest in money. He looked up at the TV. "It looks like Krillin has won, and so has Trunks." The green man said as the other two fighters looked up at the TV to see the final footage of Trunks knocking Tien out of the ring.

"Awesome," Gohan muttered as he watched the footage. "This means that we won't have to hold back too much." Gohan said with a slightly excited smile as a small part of the inner Saiyan spirit came to life.

Pan clapped her fist into her open palm in an excited manner. "I hope you're ready Gohan, because I'm not holding back." Pan said to the black haired teen who nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Soon the semi-finals were underway, in the center of the main stage Hercule Satan stood with a microphone in his hand. "Alright people I will be announcing the semi-final match up's. The semi-final will be two tag team matches with four different teams. The first half of the semi-finals will be Ma Junior and Krillin as team one!" The dark haired martial artist yelled out to the crowd who cheered.<p>

In the waiting room all of the remaining fighters were watching the screen with slight anxiety. They had no idea that the semi-finals were going to be a tag team event, though they couldn't complain this would surely make the next fights more interesting.

Krillin breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that Piccolo would be his ally in the upcoming fight. Even though he was one of the most powerful full bred humans he knew that with Piccolo on his side his chances of losing were slim unless he was faced against Gohan or Trunks.

Hercule on the TV continued his announcement. "And fighting against them will be the youths Pan and," At this time Hercule had paused to catch his breath. "Gohan!"

Immediately at that announcement Krillin couldn't help but feel a bit disheartened. 'Oh man! I'll never defeat Gohan!' He shouted to himself in despair. Sighing as he resigned his fate he looked back up at the screen as Hercule announced Trunks' partner and his adversaries.

At the announcement that they would be a team Gohan lifted his hand to Pan who gave him a light high-five before looking over to Piccolo and Krillin, the latter appeared to be quite nervous while the Namekian wore a mask of apparent indifference, but Gohan could tell that Piccolo was slightly pleased with the prospect of being able to have a friendly spar with his old pupil.

* * *

><p>In the stands a pair of women who both didn't even look a day over thirty sat, each with a small child in their arms. The blue haired woman turned to her friend to speak. "Wow I'm really surprised that you let both Gohan and Pan enter the tournament." Bulma said a bit honestly surprised at how much the wife of her old friend had changed. "It's pretty cool to watch Gohan and his little girlfriend fight in the same tournament. Kinda brings back memories from when Goku proposed to you." The blue haired woman said to herself as she remembered how angry Chi Chi had been when she fought Goku in the world martial arts tournament just over a decade ago.<p>

Chi Chi allowed a small smile as she remembered when Goku proposed to her. 'Goku sure had his way of being romantic.' She paused at that thought. 'At least he I'm certain that he's more romantic then Bulma's husband.' She thought to herself as she looked over at the blue haired woman who was now a bit further in her second pregnancy.

The dark haired woman took a breath as she adjusted her hold on the black haired infant in her arms. "Goten sure seems to be full of energy." She said as the little baby was waving his arms and laughing. "Something tells me he'll be just like his dad." She thought to herself with a sigh. She loved her husband, even in death she was still very much in love with Goku, but there were times, many times that she wished they had more time. Chi Chi can't remember the last time her and Goku were even remotely intimate before the night Goten was conceived.

The blue haired woman was also surprised about how much Goten resembled his deceased father. "Maybe you should have named him Goku Jr." Bulma said with a small smile.

Chi Chi snapped out of her thoughts before turning to her friend with a sigh. "Of all of Goku's traits he could inherit I'd hope it's his heart." She said with a soft smile. '…Anything but his stomach.' She thought to herself with a sweat drop.

"I hope that my next kid is nothing Vegeta." Bulma said as she thought of that infuriating man/Saiyan. "He couldn't even come to watch his own son fight." The blue haired woman said a little ticked at his attitude. Outside of Bulma and her parents no one knew that Vegeta was experiencing a bit of depression. It had slowly started on the day that Goku, his rival, was killed. And as the days turned into weeks, months, and possibly years Bulma didn't see a light at the end of the tunnel.

His moments of depression had gotten so bad that she had even tried to seduce him to ignite some form of passion that she knew lurked inside him. It had helped, momentarily, but the end result was Vegeta going back to depression while Bulma had gotten pregnant. Not that she wasn't excited at having another child, she was sure that Trunks wouldn't mind having a little brother or sister who was close to him in age. But she really wished that Vegeta would snap out of it.

"Oh I think it's about to start." Chi Chi's voice snapped the blue haired woman out of her daze. Looking forward Bulma saw both Gohan and Pan walking onto the stage, on the other side Piccolo who was followed by a nervous looking Krillin arrived on-stage.

* * *

><p>"And now who shall win?" The announcer asked in a dramatic fashion. Clearing his throat he continued. "The two youngsters Gohan and Pan or the mysterious Ma Junior and Krillin!"He asked in a dramatic fashion as Gohan faced Piccolo and Krillin turned to Pan who dropped into a fighting stance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories!<strong>

…**Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update. I'll admit that writing has been so incredibly slow, added with other projects that faze in and out, though I always seem to revert to writing this story. So don't give up on me now I know that many people love this story and I don't plan to stop just yet. So I will hopefully have the next chapter out sooner than this, but I advise you to not hold you're breaths. **


	18. Recognizing Danger

**Holy crap he's alive! ****Haha, sorry that it's been so long! I honestly can't give a good explanation as to why this took so long to write. A lot of it was me being busy with life and some writer's block. And another reason why it took so long was because I was unsure of how to write this. Seriously I probably rewrote this chapter five or six times before deciding to use this. I'll admit that I am a little unsure with this chapter because I've been out of the game for so long. I hope that it's up to par with everyone's expectations and that all of the readers and fans enjoy this. **

**By the way for those who might be curious I have a special message at the bottom so if you're curious be sure to check it out after reading. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Eighteen: Recognizing Danger

Gohan stood straight as he stared his original teacher down. "Alright, let's do this." Gohan said as he assumed his stance. He hardened his eyes as he waited for Piccolo to make any sort of move.

The green skinned alien offered an eager grin in response. "Good, I hope you don't expect me to hold back…" Piccolo grabbed his cape and with one swing of his arm off went his cape and turban revealing two green antennae "Don't even think of going easy on me kid." Piccolo warned as his smirk slipped into a light smile before contorting back into a smirk.

Gohan nodded, and suddenly the two fighters disappeared and reappeared high above the ring trading punches and kicks.

Pan glanced up to watch Gohan and Piccolo's fight or friendly spar, for lack of a better word. The two fighters weren't even using a tenth of their actual power and yet Pan could tell that it was hard for the onlookers to see them. 'Okay…' Pan decided in her mind while turning to look at Krillin. The dark haired girl was nowhere near as strong as Gohan or Piccolo but she felt that she had a fair chance against the short bald man.

Krillin, who had also been observing the spar between the Demi-Saiyan and the Namekian, turned his attention onto the young girl. He momentarily took the time to size her up, when the Z-Fighters had first discovered her Pan had been exceptionally powerful, but with the loss of her memories she had required some training. And Krillin could easily deduce that the girl standing before him held even more power than she did on the day of the Cell Games. 'And she could stand up to one of Cells monsters, chances are I'll lose…' The bald man thought slightly deadpanned. 'But who knows, it's all fun and games, maybe I'll get lucky?'

Pan didn't even wait for Krillin to say anything she just rushed ahead. Suddenly just as Pan was right in front of Krillin she disappeared and reappeared right behind him with a roundhouse kick aimed at his head.

Krillin, having predicted such a tactic, had already spun on his heel in time to block the oncoming assault with the back of his right arm. With a grunt he jammed his fist forward and was rewarded when he actually hit the female fighter. Pan, having felt that she may have underestimated the bald fighter quickly back flipped mid air in order to put some distance between them.

Krillin made the hasty decision that the fight would go in his favor if he kept the raven haired girl on the run, with a shout he dashed towards her. "HA!" He cried out as the dust kicked up from behind him.

* * *

><p>Gohan flew backwards as Piccolo's green arms extended and chased after him. "Ugh." Gohan swiftly dashed upwards just before Piccolo's left arm nearly grasped his foot. With a light grunt Gohan slapped his hands over his head and started charging up a yellow ball of Ki. "Masenko…" He disappeared and reappeared right above Piccolo. "HA!" He shouted as a long beam of yellow shot out of his hands.<p>

The green alien, seeing that his student was starting to get faster and was now using more potent attacks shortened his arms and put them up in attempt to block the beam attack. The Masenko Ha attack met its mark and because Piccolo had wisely chosen to defend against the attack any and all damage was minimal.

Gohan reappeared right in front of Piccolo an instant later his right leg was being blocked by Piccolo's right arm. The green alien roared as he shot his left fist forward and hit Gohan square in the jaw. Gohan floated back in pain and shock at the forcefulness of Piccolo's attack; he was more surprised by the force of the blow then hurt by the actual power behind it.

The green alien moved in for a second strike only to stagger as Gohan flashed out of existence and faded back in with his left foot shoved into Piccolo's right cheek. Gohan then went in with a series of quick jabs into Piccolo's stomach before finishing off with a kick that sent the earth born Namekian flying.

Somewhere on the other side of the arena Pan and Krillin were go at it with all they were worth. Punches and kicks no more than blurs as the dark haired girl had regained the offensive and was in the process of pushing Krillin back.

Finally something gave, and mid punch Pan faded out of Krillin's sight only to appear right behind him with her knee in his back. "Oof!" Krillin grunted as he arched his back in pain. Suddenly he went soaring through the air and landed on the very edge of the ring, close to falling in the water which would count as a ring out.

Pan smirked as she went in for the finisher. "HEYAH!" The raven haired girl shouted as she went out him with her foot pointed downward. In mere instances her foot was right where Krillin had been, but instead of seeing Krillin her foot was now partly submerged into the ground. "What the-?" Suddenly Krillin faded into existence right behind her with his boot in her back.

With wide eyes Pan felt herself falling forward. She could see the blue rippling water that was below her, and she knew that she did not want to fall in there, so as she fell and tried to get over the initial shock the dark haired girl arched her body forward and in mid air shot straight up into the air as fast as she could. Krillin, with a blue fire like aura around him, flew up towards where Pan had gone with his fist stretched back. "No you don't!" He cried out as he suddenly flew past an after image of Pan.

"Kame-" Krillin looked behind him to see Pan with her hands cupped back and surrounded with a brilliant blue glow. "Hame…" She drew her hands back even more as if trying to keep the energy in longer.

"Oh crap!" The bald man shouted as he felt her power spike for an instant.

"HA!" She shouted while releasing the blue Ki beam. Krillin sprang into action as the Kamehame Ha went after him, vanishing and reappearing far to the other side of the ring only to realize that the raven haired girl was actually controlling the Kamehame Ha. Krillin swore under his breath as he went into motion to avoid the beam attack, he should have predicted something like this, but he never would have thought that Gohan would teach Pan how.

The bald fighter moved as fast as he could, dodging and teleporting all over the arena just in order to avoid the persistent Ki beam attack. Suddenly as he faded out of existence and the beam passed right threw the after image he had left behind Krillin reappeared and bumped into Gohan who had been in the process of preparing another Masenko Ha.

Gohan lost his concentration of the attack and spun around to land a kick in Krillin's side only to be blocked as the bald man had caught his leg in the nick of time and held it in place.

Krillin's victory was short lived as suddenly like an angry dragon the blue Ki beam attack caught up and appeared right in front of the two friends. Instantly Gohan and Krillin broke away from each other in order to avoid Pan's Kamehame Ha which sailed through the empty air before dispersing.

Gohan and Krillin turned to face each other as they noticed from the corner of their eyes that Piccolo was the reason for Pan having cancelled her attack, Pan was now too busy dodging a series of quick and powerful fist from the green alien. Gohan shouted as he was surrounded by a blue flame like aura, he charged his bald friend who put up his fist in preparation of blocking Gohan's ferocious fist.

* * *

><p>Pan jumped back few feet away from Piccolo and started firing multiple Ki blasts from her palms which were effortlessly deflected as the green skinned alien flew towards her. Pan flinched when Piccolo appeared right in front of her and punched her jaw; Pan was sent flying in shock and actual pain. She knew that Piccolo was a powerful fighter, he had to be he was the one who trained Gohan, but she thought that she might at least be able to hold him off however Piccolo wasn't holding any punches.<p>

Pan quickly picked herself off of the ring and flew right at him, disappearing she materialized right in front of him and slammed her shoulder into Piccolo's abdomen. Floating back Pan was pleasantly surprised to see that Piccolo had been thrown off guard, not wasting time she placed her hands over her head. "Masenko Ha!" She shouted before firing off one of Gohan's favorite attacks.

The desired effect occurred, Pan watched Piccolo, who was defenseless, fly through the air. Not wanting to waste another possible attack the raven haired kicked up dust as she dashed after the green alien, in seconds she was above him with a battle cry she punched him only to blink as her fist went through an after image. Pan cried out in shock as one of Piccolo's extended arms grasped her left ankle and lifted her upside down in the air.

Piccolo's hold on the girl loosened as Gohan fired a semi powerful Ki shot at him. Pan fell to the floor after slipping from his grasp as he felt some actual pain from the unguarded attack, spinning his head Piccolo saw that Gohan had actually fired at him while blocking a series of punches from his bald teammate. Piccolo grunted as he decided to give Krillin a hand, with a shout he held his hand out. "Destructive Wave!" His deep voice echoed as he shot a power Ki wave attack at Gohan who quickly used Instant Transmission to dodge.

Reappearing a few paces away from the blast Gohan quickly put his index and middle finger to his forehead and repeated the technique to teleport behind Piccolo. "HA!" Gohan cried as he appeared with a yellow Ki blast in his hand. But was stopped midway as the green alien caught Gohan's wrist in a vice grip. The yellow glow of Gohan's Ki attack dissipated as he realized that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

Pan abruptly appeared right below the two fighters and Piccolo felt the air get knocked out of him as the raven haired girl slammed her knee into his stomach, his grip lessened on Gohan's arm and the boy used the opportunity to put some distance between him and Piccolo.

With a shout Pan twisted her body and slammed her other leg into his side. Her fist shot forth and suddenly like a torrent of water from a faucet a series of punches invisible to all onlookers rained down upon the Namekian who was still recovering from his momentarily stupor.

Meanwhile Gohan had made a full recovery and was effortlessly keeping Krillin at bay. Gohan easily dodged all of Krillin's punches not even bothering to deflect the bald man's fist or toss in any punches of his own. Immediately Krillin changed it up, he disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan in a blur before ramming his knee into the afterimage of where Gohan had been. The bald warrior already knew that he was done the moment Gohan faded from sight, and the pain that erupted from his back as he went flying into the water below the ring only confirmed his loss.

In the meantime Piccolo had turned the tables and was pounding away at Pan's deteriorating guard. The raven haired teen gritted her teeth as she kept her arms up to cover her head as the green alien's fist forced her weakening arms to cry out in pain. If she didn't do something soon he would break past soon, and at that second Pan's guard slipped and she felt Piccolo's closed hand slam into her stomach. "Oof!" She grunted before bending down to clutch at her abdomen.

Pan gasped as she saw Piccolo preparing to knock her out of the tournament, by pushing her off the ring, but before he could complete his attack Gohan appeared out of nowhere and kicked Piccolo out of the way. The green alien cried out in surprise as he flew away but flipped mid air in order to regain his balance.

* * *

><p>Gohan calmly placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked a little concern as Pan appeared a bit worse for wear. The girl didn't say anything but did nod in response. 'Man,' Gohan thought to himself as he glanced at Piccolo who had reassumed his fighting stance. 'He's really not pulling any punches, not even against Pan.' Gohan thought with unsurprised.<p>

In honesty the half Saiyan was surprised that his friend had actually stood against the green warrior for as long as she did. Sure Piccolo wasn't using his full strength but that didn't mean that he had been trying to make things easy for the girl. 'She really has improved.' He mused to himself a bit proud of Pan's progress over the last few months. "Pan, you stay back for a bit, I want to fight Piccolo-sensei alone." He said much to the somewhat offended raven haired girl.

Pan opened her mouth to protest that she was strong enough to fight against Piccolo but stopped short as she noticed the look in Gohan's eyes. He looked excited to fight against the Namekian; he wasn't telling her to back off because he thought she was weak, but because he wanted to fight one on one with his teacher. "Alright…" Pan reluctantly uttered before backing off.

Gohan nodded as he stared down his teacher who also had a subtle hint of excitement. "Alright, Piccolo-sensei I'm finished playing around." He announced loud enough for the crowd to hear. The raven haired Saiyan could have sworn that he heard someone who sounded an awful lot like his mother shout out something along the lines of _Get him Gohan!_ Shaking his head Gohan ignored all outside noise as he closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to dwindle down to a deliberate pace.

Piccolo clenched his fist as he realized what Gohan was about to do. Taking a moment to slow his breathing down Piccolo started to power up as the young Demi-Saiyan threw his head back and screamed to the heavens.

An aura of gold danced around the half Saiyan as the nearby landmasses began to shake. "HAAA!" Gohan's eyes turned into a cold teal as he was surrounded by a gold flame like aura. His hair spiked up slightly and his muscles bulged as he entered Super Saiyan. He waited a moment before dispelling the gold aura and his hair became a light shade of blonde, almost white.

"Alright then," The green skinned alien shouted as his power spiked. "HAA!" A violent violet aura wrapped around his muscled form before calming down after a few moments of intense powering up. "Let's go kid!" The Namekian shouted as he disappeared from sight.

Intense jade eyes blinked once. "Hmmm." Gohan swiftly before fading out of sight as well. Shockwaves echoed around the whole arena and parts of the floor caved in on itself. Suddenly, from where Pan was watching, Piccolo and Gohan reappeared with a fist of their own stuck in each other's face. They blurred out of vision once more and tremors rang out as their fists met and matched.

Gohan evaded a fist and shoved his hand into Piccolo's side before blasting a semi-powerful Ki blast. Smoke enveloped the area they were and Gohan tried to use the smokescreen to his advantage as he resumed his series of punches only to be blocked as the Namekian relied solely on his super hearing and sixth sense to elude the Super Saiyan's strikes.

Piccolo found an opening in one of Gohan's attacks which had accidently went too wide, and with a smirk of confidence he slammed his fist into the youngest Super Saiyan's stomach. "You're getting sloppy kid," The green skinned Z-Fighter announced with a smirk before his eyes widened in surprise. Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

"Haah!" Gohan used Instant Transmission to appear behind the Namekian and slammed his head into Piccolo's back. The green warrior went soaring through the air as the Super Saiyan youth charged after him, once he caught up he rained down a series of punches on Piccolo before combing his hands and slamming Piccolo down toward the blue water.

The earth born Namekian regained his sense of surrounding and shifted directions, going to the left before dashing back after Gohan who faded from existence before appearing behind Piccolo, Ki blast in hand, he slammed his palm into Piccolo's back.

Piccolo slumped forward before dropping into the water below the large white ring. Gohan breathed a somewhat tired sigh. It had been fun to have small spar with his former teacher, but he was happy that it was over; he needed to win this tournament. Maybe on another day the master and student would have a better spar, one where they could go all out with fear of destroying the audience.

Looking downward he noticed Piccolo reemerge to the surface and even from far away, with his heighted sense of vision due to his Super Saiyan transformation, Gohan could see the small smirk on the green warrior's face. Gohan smiled back as his blonde hair bled black and his blue-green eyes turned black.

From the stands Chi Chi and Bulma cheered for the two teens as Goten and Trunks clapped their hands. "Whoa, Gohan's amazing." Bulma commented as said person and Pan quickly exited the ring. "But he's no match against Trunks." The blue haired woman said as Chi Chi was in the middle of nodding proudly.

Chi Chi's left eye twitched slightly. "What was that?" She questioned in a dangerous tone to the blue haired woman who only smirked in retaliation.

"Oh nothing," Bulma innocently stated with the casual flick of her wrist while holding onto baby Trunks with one arm. "Just stating the obvious." She said much to Chi Chi's annoyance and anger. A debate about who was the more powerful fighter would soon occur.

* * *

><p>Hercule watched from his place as the two teens left his vision. There was no doubting who they were, sure they looked somewhat different. Gohan's hair had been black but was still styled in the same fashion, and he turned his hair yellow, and the girl's hair was much longer and tied up but he could see from the monitor her face was shaped just like the girl from that day.<p>

The boy he had just watched was the true savor of the world, slayer of Cell, and the girl was the one who saved him, the reason why he was still walking and breathing today and also the reason for making him start to cherish life more and actually put more of an effort into being a better father.

A part of Hercule wanted to talk to the girl and thank her for saving his life, just as he wanted to go apologize to the dark haired boy for taking credit of his feat. Yet at the same time the afro man didn't feel like he had any right to talk to them. Sighing he turned to look at the rich family who had been watching the tournament with him, they all looked surprised from the display they had seen. He shook his head in a wry fashion; he found it almost funny that a year ago he never would have believed what he saw to no more than a trick. 'But after Cell…' Hercule wasn't going to deny anything; those fighters were the real deal.

The semi finals passed with little to no incident, save for a interesting match between Trunks and Tien, Trunks being the victor after advancing into Super Saiyan form, and so did his partner who was able to overpower his human opponent. With the semi-finals finished the four fighters were allowed a 15 minute break to recover.

"Whew…" Pan said as she wiped her brow with a towel that Gohan had handed her. "That was fun." She announced while her friend took a seat next to her.

Gohan nodded with a relaxed smile on his face. "Yeah, and with Trunks advancing to the final round with us only makes things even more fun." The half Saiyan stated.

Pan bobbed her head up and down in agreement before frowning. "Yeah…" She trailed off to which Gohan noticed the change of tone in her voice.

Gohan took a moment to study the girl before quirking an eyebrow at the dark haired girl in wonder. "What's wrong?" He asked slightly concern.

Pan shook her head. "It's nothing…" She said her voice softer. Seeing Gohan's doubt filled expression she sighed. "Seriously it's nothing." The dark haired girl persisted in feigned annoyance to which the young Saiyan crossed his arms and scrutinized her. Pan gave a sigh of surrender before speaking. "Alright, alright. It's not that big of a deal, I just don't think I'll win the tournament is all."She admitted uncomfortably.

The half Saiyan looked surprised at her before responding. "What makes you say that?" He inquired somewhat curious but also annoyed that it sounded like Pan was trying to sell herself short.

Pan waited a second before speaking. "It's just true, I doubt I'll win. Out of all of us you're the strongest, and there's Trunks. I'm nowhere near as powerful as you two, I'm not a Saiyan." The raven haired girl stated.

The male youth furrowed his brow in slight irritation. "Yeah, you're not a Saiyan, Pan. But that's fine; you're strong in your own right." Gohan stated knowingly. "I should know, I've been on the receiving end of your punches," The dark haired youth jokingly said while giving Pan a mock punch on her shoulder. His expression became slightly more serious. "Sure you can't just power up and go Super Saiyan like I can, but you still have just as much of a chance as I or Trunks does at winning this thing." The Demi-Saiyan said firmly which caused the teenage girl to look him in the eye.

Pan frowned before looking at her feet. Sighing she rubbed her neck which felt somewhat stiff. "I don't know…" She trailed off as Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder.

Turning she saw that he was closer than before, unconsciously she blushed at how the proximity of how close he was, Gohan's expression hardened. "Pan you're anything but weak." He bluntly stated. "You're stronger than any other human my age that I've met. Heck you were able to hold up against Piccolo, even if he wasn't using full strength that still says something." Gohan truthfully stated. "You were strong enough to help us in the fight against Cell, you even saved Mr. Satan." That last bit Pan furrowed her brow at as she didn't remember ever having saved anyone before.

Pan stared at her feet for a minute as she took the time to drain Gohan's words. "Perhaps…" The raven haired girl hesitantly spoke. "Perhaps you're right." She said as she suddenly felt pretty stupid for even having a moment of doubt.

Gohan quickly nodded. "I know I am." The teenage half Saiyan said knowingly. Suddenly a buzzer sounded, informing the finalist that the final round was about to start. "We should get going." The dark haired half Saiyan announced as he stood to his feet.

Pan nodded, her confidence returning in earnest. "Yeah, you better get ready, because I really won't hold back." She promised. "I'm going to win this thing!" Pan announced while shooting her fist into the air.

* * *

><p>The crowd was now situated in an entirely different arena. In the center there was what appeared to be a steel colored pyramid-like area. And in the center a square-like platform that carried the four finalists was slowly rising up. Gohan, Pan, Trunks, and another fighter who had also made it into the final round stood at their own corner.<p>

The announcer gripped his microphone as he shouted to the audience. "And the final is finally here! These four fighters are the best at what they do, but only one will face the champ!" He said to the crowd who all went wild with cheering. "Now then, at the same time our four contestants will board these pods which will take them all to a different location."

A monitor that showed four different areas appeared on a large screen that everyone could see. There was a watery place, a desert, a volcano like place, and another place which looked like a giant toy room or something. "There they will face four fighters who come from different places of the galaxy!" The monitor flashed to show four fighters all in their own area. These alien warriors could best be described as regular martial artist in bad costumes.

The man cleared his throat as the monitor went blank. "After beating their opponent the round isn't over yet. They'll have to get back into their pod which will take them to the final area where the first one there will face the champion, Mr. Satan!" The monitor then blinked as it showed Hercule with a slight smirk on his face. He was standing on a white ring dressed in his usual martial artist garb.

Gohan glanced at the monitor and was pleasantly surprised that Hercule wasn't at all like he was at the Cell Games. While commercials did have him acting like his old usual self in public he seemed to be a lot more toned down as well as graciously more humble. Gohan could respect that about the man, he'd defiantly learned something important on the day of the Cell Games.

Pan had also been looking at the monitor. She had seen this man numerous times on TV commercials and she always saw him as a big blow heart. Yet at the same time something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on.

Suddenly the announcer spoke once more. "Now then challengers get into your individual pods; they'll automatically transport you to their preset destination!" Without needing to be told twice the four fighters jumped into their pods before the glass door above closed with a light pop. After about three seconds of waiting the pods all shot off like rockets each going into their own individual tubes that went in different directions but crossed and crossed under the ocean blue water below Battle Island.

The four contestants now had to wait, soon they would continue on with the tournament which would entitle the winner with a lot of Zenni. But unfortunately not all things go according to plan, for at that moment while the eyes of every person was turned away the four _intergalactic_ fighters were being made incapacitated by real alien warriors, the world was once again in danger even if no one knew it yet.

* * *

><p>Pan looked wide eyed at the area around her. She had been sent to a place that looked like an active volcano, it almost reminded her of Gohan's description of how the dying planet Namek had looked. In the background a volcano spat forth more lava. Pan sighed as she opened the top compartment of her ride, jumping out she studied her surroundings even more.<p>

It was hot, very hot. "Couldn't they at least given me a bottle of water?" The raven haired girl asked sarcastically as she moved to walk forward but was stopped as a yellow Ki blast shot at the ground in front of her.

Pan, having sensed the attack just barely in time, found herself floating in the air. Looking downward she saw a female dressed in very odd clothing. She had orange hair and green skin which looked more orange due to the glowing lava around them. "Is this my opponent?" She wondered to herself as the female alien warrior stared at her impassively.

The women lifted her index finger before firing a series of long stream beam Ki blast at Pan. The raven haired girl gritted her teeth as she began a series of evasive actions, flying from side to side, faking to the left and then jumping in the opposite direction. Whatever it took to avoid being blasted out of the sky. After a few moments Pan found herself in what appeared to be a favorable position, disappearing and reappearing above the female alien Pan cocked her fist back and punched through the solid air where her opponent had been.

Realizing that she had been duped the dark haired girl turned around only to feel a leg slam into her shoulder. "Oof!" Pan breathed out in pain before the woman continued with her assault; jumping back she allowed her shoe to find its way into Pan's side.

The dark haired girl gasped in pain as she heard the sickening crunch of her ribs. Gritting her teeth she bared through the pain and slammed her fist into the woman's shoulder blade. "HAA!" Pan screamed as she also added in a Ki blast which allowed her to drop back and recover.

Pan, having regained her composure, charged up another Ki blast and fired it off. With a shout she rushed after the person while her projectile was in mid-flight.

The green skinned alien frowned as she deflected the Ki blast. "HAAA!" Pan, not at all deterred by her attack being deflected, screamed as she unleashed a series of punches invisible to the naked eye, but to her dismay the alien was dodging them all seemingly effortlessly. Suddenly as Pan went too far in one of her punches, which left her wide open, she felt the orange haired alien ram her knee up into her stomach.

Suddenly the woman disappeared and reappeared behind Pan before slamming her fist into Pan's back. The dark haired girl went flying before landing in a pile of rock near the hot lava. The girl with light green skin chuckled slightly as she landed not too far away from the small crater she had just made with her enemy's body. But she wasn't laughing for long, suddenly a blue light started to shine from within the indented part of earth.

There stood a slightly battered and worse for wear Pan who had her hands cupped back behind her. The dark haired girl glared at the alien who looked surprised that the girl was standing. "Kamehame…" Pan paused before shoving her hands outward. "HA!" She screamed as she released the blue energy beam attack which leveled a good portion of the area.

Pan narrowed her eyes as she turned around to see that her opponent had dodged her attack. "Who are you?" The female Z-Fighter demanded.

The alien woman regarded Pan for a second almost as if deciding whether or not to answer. Shrugging the woman faded from view and reappeared behind Pan with her leg pulled back. "It doesn't matter who I am," The woman stated as she kicked Pan who went flying through the air. The green skinned woman laughed as she flipped her waist length orange hair. "You'll be dead soon enough!" She sneered before charging after Pan.

Pan's eyes grew large as her body registered pain, she felt the woman's elbow ram into her stomach. For a second she thought she was going to vomit but thankfully it was a false alarm. Unfortunately the dark haired fighter didn't have any time to be thankful as she suddenly felt the woman's fist slam and pound into her without even having a chance to block.

Suddenly Pan was sent flying high in the air, a single eye opened slowly to see the orange haired woman aiming a Ki blast at her. Pan groaned as she forced her body to dodge the attack, suddenly she felt Gohan's and Trunks' power both spike.

Stopping in the air Pan whipped her head in the direction she felt their powers. 'Are they being attacked like me?' The dark haired girl wondered as she maneuvered through the air and managed to land on shaky feet. Pan dropped back into her fighting stance, she needed to focus, and she couldn't let this woman beat her so easily. 'Gohan taught me better than that.' The dark haired fighter reminded herself as she felt her focus increase ever the slightest. If she was going to lose she was going to go down kicking and screaming.

The raven haired girl turned her complete focus back onto her opponent. 'I can't give up; Gohan wouldn't give up if he were in my shoes.' Her resolve strengthened with those thoughts as a yellow aura slowly encased her body. Her eyes flashed blue-green before going black so soon that one would think it was their imagination. "Alright you green skinned freak!" Pan shouted out as she felt her confidence go up. "You're going down!" Pan shouted, still covered in a golden aura, while kicking up dust and going after her opponent. The older woman could only smirk as she also dashed towards the young fighter and the two warriors disappeared in a flurry of blurry punches and kicks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, the long awaited Chapter 18, man it feels good to get that out. Originally this chapter was going to wrap up the whole 'Bojack Unbound arc' But I decided to cut right here because it seemed like a good place to stop writing.<strong>

**Anyway like I said earlier I'm not sure how you all see this chapter. It's been so long since I last posted anything and I'm sure that my writing style might appear to be slightly different. Though to be honest I never really did have much of a style, I just write what feels good. Eh anyway I hope you all enjoyed this, and I wish that I could say it won't be long before the next chapter comes out but…yeah I can't make a promise that I don't know if I can keep. **

**By the way it seems that I really have been gone a long time, as it seems people can even have individual covers for their stories. And to be honest I'd like to get one for this, but seeing as I'd rather just not search around online for a random one and nor do I have any talent when it comes to drawing I was wondering if any of the readers would be interested in drawing a cover art for this story. **

**The only requirments for it would be that the drawing would have to include Gohan and Pan, and that it would preferably appear to be intense. A cutsy-like one might work, but it wouldn't be as good for something like this. I'd want one that has a lot of tension and to show that this story isn't always going to be happy-go lucky. Not sure if that sounds possible but if anyones willing to try I'd be happy to look at some. Just PM me and I'll give you my email address so you can message me and send me the final results. ****And to who's drawing I use I'd be sure to give credit, so is anyone interested?**


	19. Rage

**Well here it is, a little over due. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun writing the fight scene so please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Nineteen: Rage

"HAAA!" Pan cried out as she charged after the green skinned woman. The female alien dashed backwards as she saw the young Z-Fighter coming after her, deliberately allowing her to catch up she jumped to the left at just the right moment.

Spinning mid air Zangya slammed her leg into Pan's back. The raven haired teen gasped in surprise before felling the woman ram per knee into her stomach. "Oof!" Pan wheezed out while trying to fight the urge to spit up blood. The woman brought up both of her fist and sent Pan pummeling towards the hard rocky soil.

A thud was heard as the dark haired fighter slammed into the ground. "Oww…" Pan moaned while struggling to her feet in midst of the covering dust. Looking forward the raven haired girl let out a silent cry of surprise as she saw Zangya looming over here with a greenish yellow glowing Ki ball in her hand. She stood frozen in shock as a bright flash blinded her.

While temporarily blinded Pan felt the older woman grasp her neck and start running forward while dragging her like a rag doll. After a few hurried steps the alien fighter threw the girl straight ahead while shooting a series of Ki blast.

Pan weakly opened her eyes while flying, looking down she saw the projectiles pursuing her. 'What are you doing? Fight back!' A voice screamed from within her. Pan gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes while balling up her hands into fist. "HAA!" With a primal shout her power spiked and the energy blast exploded where they stood.

Pan dashed after the slightly surprised woman who found herself on the defensive as the young girl unleashed punch after punch after punch. Zangya actually found it difficult to defend against the young warrior, much less counter. But suddenly an opportunity presented itself; her right swing left her open, and the Zangya took advantage of it with glee as she rammed her closed fist into Pan's center. Or at least where she had been a moment ago. "Huh!?" She suddenly felt a foot dig into the side of her head.

Pan, mid air with her foot indented into Zangya's head, flipped backwards before firing a Ki beam at the older woman. A resulting explosion occurred as more dust and gravel kicked up which prompted Pan to dash back and gain some more distance.

When the dust settled Pan saw that the older fighter was still very well alive and kicking, not that she expected any less. Zangya had a few nicks here and there but those were superficial wounds at best. However Pan did notice that the green skinned alien's clothes were in tatters and had been scorched slightly. That did please the young fighter a little.

Taking a moment to relax and see that Zangya wasn't going to attack her just yet Pan took a moment to see if the woman would respond. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" The raven haired girl demanded.

Zangya regarded the young fighter silently before cracking her neck. "I told you before, it doesn't matter. You're giant ball of mud doesn't stand a chance. Bojack will destroy everything, and that boy is not strong enough. No one is as strong as Bojack."

Pan raised an eyebrow. She had a very good guess that when the woman mentioned the _boy_ that she was talking about Gohan. But… "Who is Bojack?" She inquired curiously.

Zangya crossed her arms and sneered at the dark haired girl. "You're death." She teleported and reappeared behind Pan.

"Ahhh!" Pan shouted in more surprise than pain as she felt the woman plant her foot into her back. Falling forward the raven haired girl braced herself and rolled forward before flipping around and charging after Zangya. She shot her fist out only to be blocked. "Okay," She said through gritted teeth while stopping Zangya's incoming fist. "I kinda get who Bojack is, but why don't you fill me in on where you come in on all of this?" Pan asked in a commanding tone as she rammed her knee into the distracted Zangya. "And _why_ are you doing all this?!" The Z-Fighter challenged as she sent the older warrior flying back.

The alien quickly regained her foot and landed on them as she hastily reassumed her fighting stance and just barely defended against Pan's kick. "Very well," Zangya stated as she whipped her fist forward and actually landed a punch in Pan's face. "I guess I can give you an explanation before killing you." She said to the staggering fighter who was now persisting in defending against the oncoming of punches and kicks.

"It's simple really." Zangya said in such a casual manner while throwing punches. "We are going to kill you and you're friends." She said as Pan dodged one of her jabs much to Zangya's annoyance. She watched as the young girl quickly jumped back and shot up high into the air.

Zangya moved to chase but paused as she saw that the young teen was charging up an attack. "Masenko Ha!" Pan shouted as she fired off the yellow Ki beam.

The woman silently watched before evading at the last second. "After," Zangya faded into existence behind Pan before slamming her foot into the teen's backside. "We finish killing all who can pose any sort of threat then we'll move on to wiping the rest of this pathetic ball of mud's residence." She had explained all of this all in the process of grabbing both Pan's wrist, pulling them back, and continuously ramming her knee into Pan's back during each syllable.

Zangya now finished explaining, flung Pan towards the ground. "…" The green skinned woman stared blankly at Pan's prone form before lifting her hand up and shooting off a large green ball of Ki at the flying girl.

Pan was quick in recovering; she quickly regained her sense of direction before hastily charging after Zangya, also making sure to dodge the ball of Ki. "Like I'd let that happen!" The teenage girl shouted while rushing the older fighter. "I might not be as powerful as the others!" Pan shouted as she let loose a barrage of punches at the older woman who was able to block each and every strike. "But, even if I can't beat you,"

Suddenly Pan's strikes started to become a fraction of a second faster for each word she spoke. "Then Gohan will, but I'm going to do my best make it," Abruptly she found an opening, she didn't even remember moving but within a split second her knee was in Zangya's abdomen, and the woman was double over while spitting out salvia with small droplets of blood. "So that he doesn't have to do everything!" Pan shouted before floating back a bit followed by spinning mid air with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Zangya was slightly surprised by the girl's persistence and power; of course though she knew that the girl wasn't really a true match for her, Zangya hadn't been using more than half of her power throughout the whole fight. And from what the orange haired alien could make out Pan was looking a bit worse for wear, and even a little out of breath.

Regaining her composure Zangya blocked the slightly confidence filled Pan, stopping the young teen's fist right in front of her face the alien smirked. "Is that so," Zangya stated as she gripped the girl's balled up fist tightly, tight enough that she heard Pan's knuckles crack.

Pan gasped as the woman suddenly went behind her, while bending the dark haired girl's arm behind her in the process. The young girl arched her back and resisted the urge to groan in pain as the woman tightened her hold, even going as far as digging her nails into her flesh. "I admire you're confidence in your little friend." Zangya stated with a light chuckle. "But he'll fall. Bojack cannot be beaten." She smirked at the feeling of Pan's struggle. "Even I could probably handle you're little friend, what was his name again?" She asked before answering her own question in a mocking tone. "Oh Gohan. That's right, his name is Gohan. Maybe after Bojack defeats him I'll plead with him to let us have him as my new toy."

_Gohan!_

Pan's eyes widened at the implications at this. Gritting her teeth she continued to try and struggle, even go as far as yelling. "Shut up!" Pan screamed at the green skinned woman. "Gohan will beat him, I know he will! He can't be beaten!" Pan shouted before dropping her head down. She clenched her jaw as Zangya continued to speak.

"Oh is that so? Will I'm sure that I can conquer him easily, I'll have him screaming my name within a few seconds." Zangya calmly spoke unknowing of the rage that had been slowly bubbling within Pan. "And when he's all spent and loses his usefulness as my slave then I'll-"Suddenly an elbow that was shrouded in a gold yet fiery red aura smashed into her abdomen. "Uh!" Zangya grunted in pain and surprise as she stumbled back mid air.

Zangya looked in astonishment as the young warrior was now steaming. What appeared to be steam or white smoke was slowly rising from her body. Suddenly the dark haired girl whipped her head to look at Zangya who took a big double take at seeing that Pan's black iris were now gone. Her eyes were a clear milky white; there were also streams of tears coming down her cheeks.

The woman scoffed before boldly dashing forward with her fist drawn back. With a silent scream Zangya threw her fist forward only to be shocked into stunned silence as the young girl caught it with ease. Looking into Pan's white eyes Zangya actually felt a tiny bit of fear. "HAAAA!" Pan screeched as her hair turned a darker shade with a dark red outlining.

Pan's scream echoed amongst the whole island, glass was breaking and electrical equipment was rendered useless as dangerous sparks emitted from them daring to zap anyone who neared them. Hercule, who had advised the public to evacuate the moment he had learned about the aliens, paused in the process of helping a little boy onto a boat to look at the source of the intense sound.

* * *

><p>Looking up at the sky which had darkened a considerable amount he felt confused and worried. 'What is that!?' He questioned in amazement as his daughter ran up to him. 'Is it that little boy and his friends?' The grown man wondered as his only daughter called out to him.<p>

"Dad! That's everyone; we need to get off the island!" The dark haired girl informed her father, having to yell as she couldn't even hear herself at the loud ear piercing shriek.

Hercule shook his head sternly. "No Videl, you get on that ship. There are still a few more people left on this island." The afro man was actually surprised that he wanted to stay behind and see this through. Was it because he felt like he owed the Z-Fighters by being as close as possible? He wasn't sure. "You get going; I'll take the final boat out of here." He firmly said as he made his protesting daughter get on the boat.

Blue eyes widening the young girl called for her father. "Dad!" Videl shouted as her father closed the hatch and began running towards the chaos. "Daddy!" She screamed as the boat moved to start leaving.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he sensed the power level that wasn't too far. He had been waiting in the main center of the battle island, waiting for the five, now four, aliens to gather in the same place. But now he was very tempted to go and see what had caused this abnormal power spike.

"This feels very familiar." The green skinned alien said as he studied the power. It didn't take very long for him to place a name and face with the power he was sensing. 'Pan?' He thought to himself in amazement as more glass shattered and electrical equipment failed. "This is a lot like…" The earth born Namekian's mind drifted back to the time Lord Slug had invaded earth. 'But Pan's not a Saiyan.' Piccolo stated in his mind. 'So what in the hell is going on?' He wondered in honest confusion.

Piccolo grunted as he dashed up into the air. Turning to the direction that he could feel the power the green skinned alien decided that the best way to find out was to go and see what was going on. Piccolo took off towards Pan's crazy energy in a burst of purple energy.

* * *

><p>King Kai looked on in surprise at the picture on his screen. "What is this?!" He said in surprise as he watched Pan take a large step forward and jam her fist into her opponent's stomach. "Since when did Pan become a Super Saiyan?!" He asked in an over the top fashion while watching the teenaged warrior beat Zangya into a bloody pulp.<p>

Meanwhile Goku was staring at the screen in silence with a serious looking expression. He turned to King Kai whose complete attention was fixated on the TV. 'No.' Goku thought to himself as he watched Pan dominate Zangya. 'She's not a Super Saiyan; this is a lot like when I fought Slug all those years ago.' The dark haired man thought to himself as flashes of that day appeared in his mind. 'Pan's angry, really angry, but she's not a Super Saiyan.' The Saiyan thought to himself as he continued to watch the television.

King Kai sighed at seeing that Goku wasn't going to talk. "Okay," He said while turning back to his former student. "So she's not a Super Saiyan, but this does prove my earlier suspicions that she's a Saiyan. We can't deny that." The blue skinned alien stated to which Goku nodded.

Goku turned back to the TV as he watched Pan zipped through the air after Zangya who was offering a pointless defense which was easily broken through. The Saiyan wondered if this was what he looked like when he fought against Slug. Did he look like such an enraged monster?

Goku shook his head as he knew that at the moment it didn't matter. "So Pan's a Saiyan." He stated, for some reason when he took a few moments to think about that statement it didn't feel as surprising as he'd thought it would. In some ways it made sense, from what he had seen from otherworld she had a lot of power despite being so young, she could keep up with Gohan at the dinner table, and she appeared to absorb knowledge of fighting like a sponge, those were just some of the things that stood out to him.

"Oh no." King Kai muttered as he watched Trunks get taken out. At the moment, the television, which had been split screened into four parts, flickered on and off before going out. "Trunks is down. And the TV's out." The blue skinned alien stated with a sigh. "I knew that I shouldn't have let Bubbles handle the cable bill."

Goku chuckled at that. "Well hey at least you don't have to worry about a house or car payment." He offered with a slight laugh to which King Kai rolled his eyes with the mutter of, thanks to you, under his breath.

* * *

><p>From within a certain room at Capsule Corp Vegeta stood up as he sensed the immense power. "What is that?" He wondered in astonishment. Closing his eyes he honed in on the amazing power spike, and felt a number of other also powerful powers, one of them being Kakarot's brat. And after a few moments of feeling the powers clashing, he sensed Trunks' fade slightly.<p>

"Trunks." The prince of all Saiyans muttered as he turned to the sword that had been left on the nearby table. 'Something is wrong.' The proud Saiyan stated to himself as he continued to look at the sheathed sword. Suddenly he felt the impulse to go, just go and fight. But he hesitated.

"What's the point?" The Saiyan prince muttered in a defeated tone. 'Kakarot's dead, there's no point in fighting, no point in living if I can't even have my chance to fight him and prove I am the strongest warrior.' Vegeta decided as he sat back down onto his bed.

Suddenly a laugh echoed back and forth around the room. "Geeze Vegeta, are you really giving up that quickly? Gotta say I'm kinda disappointed in you." The prince of Saiyan's gasped as he immediately recognized the voice; he was certain that if he spent a million years alone he'd never be able to forget the voice of that clown.

"Kakarot." Vegeta muttered under his breath as he stood back up and walked around the room, almost as if he were searching for something really important. After a few moments of stumbling around the bedroom he turned his attention to the mirror on his dresser. And to his surprise Vegeta didn't see his reflection looking back at him, no he could only see the image of a serious looking Kakarot staring, more like glaring, at him. "You, what do you want?" Vegeta asked as he turned around and crossed his arms.

The image in the mirror sighed while scratching his head. "Geeze Vegeta, I really am disappointed. I'm gone not even a full year and you lose you're fighting spirit? What kind of Saiyan are you!?" The orange clad man demanded actually seemingly mad at the prince.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he felt annoyance creeping up on him. "What did you say Kakarot?" He asked in a dangerous voice to which Goku smirked.

"I'm saying that you've given up, and you're pathetic for it." Vegeta's power spiked for just an instant. "Ever since I died you've been on a slow yet declining hill. When was the last time you so much as trained?" Goku seriously asked to which Vegeta had no real answer.

Goku sighed while relaxing his posture. "I can't say that I understand everything that goes on in your head, and you can't say the same about me-."

Vegeta took that moment to interrupt his old rival. "Kakarot no one would even want to understand half of what goes on in that thing you dare to call a brain."

Goku breathed out a somewhat annoyed sigh before continuing. "What I want to say is, watching this makes me ashamed. You call yourself my equal; you claim to be as powerful, no more powerful than me. Yet while our sons and friends are out there fighting you're just sitting around doing nothing." Goku paused in order to let the words sink in. Seeing that he might actually be getting through to the proud Saiyan he continued. "Are you really the prince of the mighty nearly extinct race? Can you really allow our kids to fight alone? Will you continue staying cooped up, just wasting away?"

Vegeta looked down to his boot clad feet. He clenched his jaw before looking back up. "Kakarot, I'll be honest." He said in a tone that showed that he was actually swallowing a bit of his pride. "As long as I've known you it has been my goal to prove that I am more powerful than you. When we first fought I saw you as no more than a low level warrior, yet you proved to be able to stand up on equal ground. And when I saw you for a second time you're powers had increased by anything beyond my imagination. And it pushed me to gain more power, maybe even become a Super Saiyan one day, just so I could say that I'm more powerful than you."

Vegeta paused as he looked Goku in the eye, suddenly the image's hair spiked up instantly and turned gold. The prince of all Saiyans stared into Goku's cold teal eyes. "Then you actually became a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza, the person who had dominated my life since I was a small child." He stopped for a second. "And it seemed that every time I felt like I was closing the gap you found some way to make it wider. And then you were gone."

Goku sighed while scratching his yellow hair. "Vegeta, it's not my fault that I died. I did what I could to save the earth because it and all of its inhabitants are precious to me." The earthling Saiyan stated. "Vegeta, I understand that you want nothing more than to fight and beat me, hell when I think about it I'd love to be able to fight you again. It's been a long time, but sadly it'll have to be even longer. Vegeta you still have a long life ahead of you. You're going to become more powerful, if my son can do it then I know you one day can too." Goku honestly stated. "And eventually you will pass on and come to Otherworld. And when that day finally comes there won't be anything to get in the way of us fighting."

Vegeta stood frozen silent for a few moments as the words sunk in completely. A chance to fight Kakarot in Otherworld, after death meant forever, his chance to prove that he was better would last for eternity. He leaned forward in thought. 'The afterlife is forever, if we wanted to we could fight forever.' Vegeta thought to himself as he felt that old bit of ire burn from within. 'But.' His fist clenched. 'I won't be able to land a single punch on Kakarot if I just keep sitting on my ass. And if I don't keep training then my son might develop some sloppy habits as he gets older. He'll never be a match for Kakarot's kid!'

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he stood up and looked at the mirror which only showed his reflection. Where Kakarot had gone? He had no idea. Had that really been Kakarot or just his mind playing tricks on him? Vegeta couldn't tell but at the same time he didn't give a damn because he had purpose again. He had a reason to keep fighting; quickly he rushed out of the room, making sure to grab his son's sword. And before he knew it he was flying towards Battle Island.

* * *

><p>Pan let out a primal screech as she charged after the fleeing Zangya who found herself unable to get away. "HAA!" Pan's constant screams rang throughout the area. Her fist slammed into Zangya's side; with the speed of a demon she unleashed a series of punches and kicks that were invisible to the naked eye, all battering and bruising the green skinned alien.<p>

Suddenly Pan unleashed a punch powerful enough to send Zangya sailing through the air until she smacked into the side of a small mountain. "Oof!" A beaten and somewhat bloodied Zangya wheezed out as she slumped forward. Breathing heavily she looked back up at Pan who was now firing a series of large Ki blast at her.

Zangya clicked her tongue as she acted quick and preformed some evasive maneuvers in order to dodge the crazy girl's rage-filled attacks. 'What the hell is this?' The orange haired beauty thought to herself as she narrowly dodged an attack that came too close. 'Just a few moments ago I had complete control, now it's all I can do to keep from getting killed.' She thought to herself before sneering at the young teen.

Zangya shot off like a bullet, her fist drawn back she yelled. "Die you bitch!" She screamed before punching Pan's right cheek.

The dark haired teen didn't even flinch at the strike; she just stood there with Zangya, almost frozen in time. A second passed and Pan let out an ear piercing screech as the wild gold aura that surrounded her became even more unstable. If Zangya had blinked she would have missed Pan's fist attack, even though she saw it she still found herself unable to guard.

"Oof!" Zangya groaned as she found herself staring at the smoky sky, suddenly the green skinned alien found herself in a small crater in the ground with the white eyed Pan pounding her fists over and over into the woman's stomach.

Zangya closed her eyes as she felt her body register intense pain, with each strike it felt like another bone was breaking or snapping. After about what felt like hours of bone shattering strikes all was quiet. Zangya clenched her jaw as she slowly opened her eyes to see Pan still hovering over her, but the gold aura had shrunk consistently and her hair which had taken a dark red outline had gone back to normal. After a few seconds of soullessly gazing into each other's eyes Pan's irises returned and she suddenly felt her earlier exhaustion quickly creeping up on her.

Pan groaned as she lost concentration and stopped flying. Suddenly though she entered a rude awakening when she felt Zangya's knee slam into her chest. "AH!" She cried out as her enemy suddenly turned the tables.

Zangya might have been injured, she probably had a dozen broken bones, but she still had more than enough power to beat a weakened Pan into a pulp. Grasping the young girl by her throat she stood up. "You brat." She firmly said while drawing her fist back. "You actually injured me; you actually thought you could beat me?" Zangya demanded with a crazed look in her eyes as she slammed her fist forward over and over again into Pan's stomach. "Think again!" She said with one last punch which sent the young teen flying.

"Ah…oh…" Pan moaned as she landed on the ground and tried to stand back up only to be kicked in the face. The dark haired teen went sailing through the air, and the moment she landed on the warm hard soil she lost all awareness and blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Oh no!" King Kai called out from his perch on Snake way.<p>

Goku, who had been in the middle of a very intense card game of Old Maid with Bubbles, quickly turned to face his old mentor with a surprised and worried expression. "What's happening?" He asked, fearing the worst had occurred.

King Kai hummed for a second as if trying to make sure that he was getting accurate readings. "Well…It seems that Pan and Trunks have both been defeated. I'm afraid that it's up to Gohan alone to take on Bojack's remaining henchmen not to mention Bojack himself." The blue warrior said a little worried for the safety of the earth.

It wasn't that King Kai doubted Gohan; on the contrary he was certain that Gohan had more power than Bojack and all of his subordinates combined. 'But…' From what he had learned of the young Saiyan he knew that Gohan was always hesitant in taking a life, he would usually hold back or try to reason with his enemy. 'I just hope that Gohan won't offer mercy to these guys, they mean business.' The sunglasses wearing Kai thought to himself.

The spiky haired Saiyan however didn't share King Kai's fears. "Don't worry, Gohan will win this, I'm positive." He stated while blindly pulling a card out of Bubble's hand. Turning to look at the card he had taken he gasped in shock while Bubbles and Gregory danced with glee. 'Geeze…there goes the rest of my money.' The Saiyan thought to himself in a deadpanned attitude while staring at the evil Joker card.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's Chapter Nineteen, I hope you all enjoyed this installment. This would have been longer but this chapter was pushing close to 10,000 words and I felt that this was the best place to cut it in half. But good news is that you guys won't have to wait too long for the next chapter, I should have that one up by Christmas. So see ya all soon.<strong>


	20. Bojack's Arrival and Departure

**Well here it is, much quicker than my last update. I would have had this posted yesterday but I was too busy with my family. And last night while driving home I got stuck and it took me, my mom, and my bro a good hour or so to get unstuck. And by the time I got home I was cold and tired and yeah...anyway just enjoy the story enough of my rambling.**

* * *

><p>Dragon Ball Z: Lone Memories<p>

Chapter Twenty: Bojack's Arrival and Departure

Looking forward Gohan saw a number of buildings before him. They all looked like the kind of building structures that you would find in a renaissance fair. Deciding to take a peek behind him Gohan turned around midflight to see that he was still being chased after; placing his hands over his forehead he started to charge his Ki attack. "Masenko Ha!" The young Saiyan shouted as he fired off a yellow beam of Ki at the two warriors who had been tailing him.

Seeing his attack heading straight for them the two fighters diverged to separate sides and fired off two large green Ki blast at Gohan who performed a quick maneuver in order to evade the attacks. "HA!" The half Saiyan shouted as he fired off a volley of Ki blast at his attackers.

When the dust cleared Gohan was found himself slightly annoyed that the two fighters weren't hurt at all. 'Who the hell are these guys?' The black haired teen wondered as he studied them. They both appeared to be relatively strong despite their odd appearances. One was dressed in all red save for the purple turban on his head, while another was garbed in white pants with a vest that left his chest exposed, the second guy also had orange colored facial hair.

Of course though Gohan had mingled with aliens before, his most prominent memory of dealing with aliens came from his time spent on planet Namek, seeing the Namekians struggle, fighting Frieza's henchmen while waiting for his father had taught him a lot about hostile and non-hostile extraterrestrials. And it was pretty obvious what category these two fell into.

Gohan didn't know what their goal was, though he had a number of guesses, i.e. world domination, destruction of the earth, enslavement of the human race. Take a pick. It didn't matter what their motive was, all that mattered was that he was going to stop them.

Suddenly Gohan appeared right in front of the taller alien, the one with orange facial hair, and slammed his leg into the man's midsection. His attack met its mark, and Gohan went in for a second blow, his fist ramming into the man's left cheek. "Oof!" The blue skinned alien cried out as his jaw broke.

Gohan's form stiffened as he heard the telltale signs of an energy blast charging, quickly he teleported away just in nick of time as the blast sailed through the spot that he had been in seconds ago. Reappearing a few feet away Gohan was shocked to feel the smaller alien's foot lodge itself into his back. The Saiyan youth screamed out as a gold aura appeared around him, blowing away the smaller alien before he could get another hit on him.

The gold aura swayed and flashed around Gohan as his black hair spiked up a little and turn gold. The Demi-Saiyan turned his now teal gaze at the slightly perplexed smaller alien. And suddenly Gohan was right above him with his foot lodged into his cheek. Quickly he shifted his position in the air and rammed him with the red wearing alien with his other foot.

The smaller alien cried out as blood and saliva came out of his mouth, but the assault wasn't over. Gohan, his gaze still hard, slammed his open palm into the alien's chest before firing off a powerful Ki blast that sent the alien flying. Before the Saiyan youth could pursue the small alien he felt a powerful blast hit him from behind, the force of the attack was enough to send him sailing towards the earth.

Gohan quickly maneuvered his form and landed on his feet before dashing back. Looking up he saw that the larger alien had recovered from his earlier assault. Shoving his right arm forward Gohan fired off five Ki blast at the alien in rapid succession. The man chased after the Super Saiyan while deflecting all of the energy attacks.

Instantly he was right in front of Gohan with his fist drawn back, but found that he was punching through thin air. The alien didn't have time to be surprised as Gohan, who had just reappeared behind him sent him sailing through several walls that had been right behind him moments ago.

Gohan would have gone after the alien had he not heard a distinct thud sound from behind him. Turning around he was shocked to see Pan being through like a rag doll on top of a passed out Trunks. Gohan looked up as he suddenly felt a very powerful force coming his way.

Two aliens were standing at a doorway; one was the red garbed alien Gohan had been fighting moments ago, while another was a woman who didn't seem to be in the best of health at the moment. Her clothes were tattered and Gohan could see many cuts and bruises that littered her face and arms. But the Saiyan wasn't paying attention to the two fighters no; his eyes were locked onto the new arrival.

Gohan could distinctively hear the echoing footsteps, the being that he could just barely make out was very tall and dressed in odd clothes, and he also had orange hair that extended past his shoulders. "The more the merrier," Bojack said as he came into view.

Gohan fiercely glared at the tallest alien, his eyes are filled with animosity. But before he can say anything two new people appear right next to him. Tien and Yamacha land right next to Gohan.

Yamacha is the first to speak. "You monsters." He accused the three aliens before him while balling his hands into tightly clenched fist.

"You killed the Intergalactic Fighters." The bald three eyed man added in.

The sound of the other alien, the one with orange facial hair, landing right behind the three Z-fighters is heard. None of them react they just keep staring forward, waiting for them to speak.

The red clothed alien is the first to speak. "The earth belongs to my master now, they were infringing." He simply said while kneeling, followed by the other aliens saved for Bojack. "You would do well to surrender, or better yet kneel down." He advised to which Yamacha scoffs.

"Yeah right!" Yamacha announced as he and Tien dropped into their fighting stances.

Tien dashed after the two aliens in front of him followed by Yamacha. "Like that'll happen!" He shouted before the larger alien appears right next to him and attacks him.

* * *

><p>To Gohan who remained motionless it was over in seconds. Tien and Yamacha weren't even able to land a single blow on Bojack's henchmen, much less Bojack himself, before being beaten. The Saiyan's teal eyes narrowed as he looked at the knocked out Tien and Yamacha. Seeing his friends hurt enraged him, made him feel hate for Bojack, he didn't even feel like reasoning with these guys. Past experience dictated that it would be pointless.<p>

Gohan made one last glance at the knocked out Pan and Trunks, for some reason seeing all of those cuts and bruises among Pan's body infuriated him almost as much as when Cell destroyed Android 16, yet Gohan almost had to practically restrain himself from thoughtlessly charging the aliens.

His nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fist. "Alright, bring it." The Super Saiyan challenged as he flew backwards. Slamming his elbow into the taller alien Gohan fired off a yellow Ki beam at the two other aliens who were charging after him. Quickly the young Saiyan changed his position and got another melee hit on the larger alien, ramming his knee into him did wonders the repressed anger Gohan felt towards these beings.

Out of the corner of his eye Gohan saw that the other two aliens were still coming after him, deciding to go on the defensive he dashed away from them while firing a barrage of Ki blast at them. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" He shouted while firing off the shots which met their target.

Gohan ceased fire when the dust cloud that had formed around the aliens became too large. He could no longer see them but he knew that they were all still well and alive, and the three of them flying out of the dust cloud confirmed that.

The three warriors charged him from opposite angles; Gohan blocked all of their attacks. The female alien came at him from the left he defended against her strike with his left arm, at the same time as he blocked the smaller alien with his right arm. And from below in came the muscular one, Gohan defended against this one with his right leg.

"Ha!" Gohan shouted as his power spiked up and he blew back the three aliens, flying back he blasted a wall into the wall behind him, which was actually a screen that only lead into another section of Battle Island.

As Gohan's feet touched the metal beam below him he instantly noticed that the female alien and the one in red were blocking him from each side. "Tch!" Gohan wordlessly began blocking their well coordinated strikes while also managing to get a punch or two in here and there. After knocking both of them back with a well timed punch to the purple turban wearing alien's face and a well aimed kicked to the woman's abdomen, her ribs were still pretty tender so it wasn't too hard for Gohan to shrug her off; he felt a red energy ball connect with his chest.

Gohan looked up surprised to see the vest wearing alien floating a good seven feet away from him with an arm extended. "Wah!" The Saiyan hybrid cries out in surprise as he goes flying. He felt the pain intensify upon slamming into the brick wall behind him.

Gohan slowly opened his clenched eyes to see all of the aliens staring him down, all with their fingers pointed at him with a series of red dots forming. "Not good," He muttered while placing two fingers to his forehead, preparing to use Instant Transmission.

"Special Beam Cannon!" A deep voice boomed out as an orange Ki beam with a swirl around it pierced through the chest of the vest wearing alien. The blue skinned man groaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he found himself falling to the floor dead.

* * *

><p>Gohan's teal eyes widened in surprise as he watched the large alien, now with a large gaping hole in his chest, fall to the ground dead, his comrades also showed much surprise at this turn of events as their faces save for Bojack's were frozen in shock. The dark haired teen turned his head to where the beam had originated from only to see a green skinned man wearing purple and white. "Piccolo-sensei!" Gohan cried out happy to see his mentor.<p>

The Namekian smirked while shrugging off his turban and cape. "I hope you don't mind if I tag in?" Not even allowing Gohan a chance to answer he took off, "HAA!" The green skinned alien shouted as he rushed the nearest alien, who happened to be the one clad in red.

The turban wearing alien evaded Piccolo's first strike but was unable to avoid the leg that slammed into his side which caused him to go flying. He smirked while chasing after the smaller alien with a yellow ball of Ki in his right hand.

"Kamehame Ha!"A large blue beam of energy came out of seemingly nowhere, its target, Zangya and Bojack.

The two remaining aliens dodged the attack, Bojack jumping to into the sky while Zangya kicked up dust midst her dashing to the left. "Bojack!" Trunks screamed as he appeared above the long haired alien. "Burning-" He held his arms out as his lavender hair spiked up and turned gold. "Attack!" The half-Saiyan from the future shouted as he fired off a yellow Ki blast.

Bojack grunted as he deflected the powerful blast, looking up at the teenaged Saiyan he scowled. "Well this is certainly surprising." He muttered while taking a glance where the blue Ki beam had come from.

Pan, looking worse for wear, dropped her stance while smirking at the female alien who was now looking at her with much contempt. "I'm not that easy to take out." She announced confidently to the alien who continued to silently glare.

Gohan smiled at this turns of events. "Pan, Trunks you guys are okay!" He shouted pleased to see that his two friends were okay.

"Of course we are." Pan said as she flew over to Gohan. "We can't let you handle everything alone, right?" The dark haired girl asked with a light smile.

The Super Saiyan nodded as he took in Pan's appearance. She really looked as if she had been though the fight of her life. Her clothes were torn in various places and her face, arms, and legs had a few scratches here and there but overall she looked to be in good health. That pleased the young hybrid immensely. "Yeah." Gohan said as he turned to look at Bojack.

Piccolo smashed his knee into the smaller alien's stomach before placing his hand over the shocked alien's face and releasing a powerful Ki blast. The small alien's form went limp and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

The Z-Fighters flew over to where Bojack and his last remaining henchman (woman in this case) were standing. Bojack's frown deepened as he looked at the four warriors, a green skinned man, a young boy with spiky blonde hair, a young man with long lavender hair that he can turn blonde, and a little girl? These are the people who killed off his subordinates? These pieces of trash dared to think they could defeat him? "Enough." The blue skinned alien said as he prepared to attack

"HAA!" Trunks cried out as his fist slammed into Bojack's face. Sadly the punch wasn't enough to hurt him or even stun him for Trunks felt a blow even more powerful ram into his chest. Bojack smiled as he kicked the young Saiyan away from him.

Piccolo appeared right behind the tall alien with a kick aimed right at his head only for his blow to go straight through air. Bojack suddenly appeared right beside the green skinned alien and slammed his fist into the Namekian's side. "Oof!" Piccolo cried out in surprise as the force of the blow sent him flying a bit.

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried out as he prepared to go after Bojack but stopped short as he felt a massive energy.

"Big Bang Attack!"

Zangya gave an anguish cry as she felt a large Ki blast hit her add that to all of her injuries from earlier and she was only too happy to surrender to the blackness of unconsciousness. She now laid sprawled out in a small ditch, covered in debris and cuts.

Trunks, who was down on one knee looked up to see his sword coming towards him. With relative ease he caught the sheathed sword and tied it around his shoulder. "Father!" The lavender haired Saiyan cried out as he saw the prince of Saiyans who still had his arm extended out.

* * *

><p>Vegeta smirked confidently as he turned into a Super Saiyan. "Now it's your turn to die." The prince of all Saiyan said in a tone that promised death as he fired another Ki blast at Bojack<p>

Trunks watched as his father traded blows with the invading alien, Vegeta was a power fighter in his own right but even Trunks knew that his father would be unable to win this fight. Vegeta had been out of the game for so long, and he hadn't trained in almost a year, he was rusty as hell. "Father…" Trunks clenched his hands into fist before flying after his dad.

The Saiyan in blue armor blocked Bojack's punch while simultaneously ramming his knee into the orange haired alien's stomach. His hit was powerful enough to surprise the large alien but not strong enough, as he was going in for another his Vegeta felt the alien place his open palm against his stomach. "Die!" Bojack ordered as he fired a green colored Ki blast which sent the prince flying.

"Father!" Trunks, sword drawn, shouted as he sliced through the air where Bojack had been. "What!" The half-Saiyan from the future cried out as he felt Bojack grasp him by his ankle before being thrown after his father.

Vegeta gasped as he felt a large weight crash into him, he instinctively wrapped his arms around his son. "Trunks," The prince of Saiyans said to his son before looking up to see Bojack standing before them with a Ki ball forming in his hand. Vegeta swore under his breath, he was too close it would be impossible to dodge and with the weakened Trunks in his arms he didn't have enough time to deflect the attack.

"Masenko Ha!" Pan shouted as she fired a yellow Ki beam at Bojack's back, causing him to lose concentration on his attack.

Bojack groaned while turning to face the younger girl. "You brat!" The orange haired alien bellowed at the dark haired teen. "If you have a death wish so bad then I'll send you to hell myself!" Bojack barked as he rushed Pan but is stopped before he can get to her. A clench fist found itself lodged in his stomach, add in a kick, another kick, and a punch later and Bojack finds himself flying back. Bojack glared right back at Gohan's teal eyes glaring at him.

Gohan frowned at the large alien who quickly regained his composure. "That's enough. You're not going to hurt anyone else. Your fight is with me now." The Saiyan hybrid all but growled at him.

Bojack laughed mockingly at the notion. "Tch! Brat do you know who I am?!" The alien challenged as his power spiked up. "I am Bojack, destroyer of worlds; it is because of me that many species have gone extinct! You will die!" Bojack announced as his skin turns light green and his muscles doubled in mass, causing his shirt to be ripped to shreds.

The now fully powered Bojack hurried after Gohan who is suddenly very still, the calm before the storm, as he gets closer he can feel the boy's power steadily increasing. And the moment he's upon Gohan he's blown back by the sheer force of the young Super Saiyan's amazing power. "HAAA!" The half-Saiyan screamed as his hair spikes up even more and blue electric sparks flashed wildly around him.

Bojack crashed down into the earth with a loud boom. It was a good thirty seconds before he was able to stand. Looking up he saw the gold haired boy, his power had dramatically increased like nothing he had ever felt. "What the hell is this boy?" Bojack asked, with a tiny bit of fear in his voice. Suddenly Gohan teleported right in front of him, prompting him to dash back. Bojack snarled while throwing his arm out forward. "Die, you little brat!" He screamed while shooting Ki blast after Ki blast at the young boy who deflected them without even having to use his hands.

It was a lot like the last few times he had used this transformation. Gohan felt invincible, as though nothing could dare to harm him. It was amazing, it was euphoric. His personally was also affected, normally he would take no pleasure from seeing his enemies' fearful faces, but right now it pleased him so much to see Bojack backed into a corner. Deciding that he probably shouldn't play with his food to much Gohan flew after him, causing Bojack to freak out even more.

Bojack backed up so much that he nearly tripped over the body of his incapacitated subordinate, Zangya. 'Perfect!' The muscular alien thought to himself as he quickly picked up the female alien, who actually stirred slightly. So she was alive, well not for long. "DIE!" Bojack ordered as he threw the semi-conscious girl at Gohan whose eyes widened as he realized what the large alien's plan was.

Without even blinking Gohan appeared behind the green skinned alien, who had a solid ball of Ki in his hand that he was prepared to blast his loyal minion to smithereens with only to be stopped cold as he felt Gohan's leg pierce through his body. The ball of Ki that was in his hand diminished as he moved to grasp at his injury. "Ahhhh!" Bojack screamed while Gohan flew back and cupped his hands.

"I knew that you were slime," The young Saiyan announced as a blue ball of Ki formed in his hands. "But even I thought you'd be above doing something so disgusting to your own followers." Gohan scoffed before shoving his hands forward, making sure to fire in a angle so as not to hit the mystified female alien. "Kamehame Ha!" The young boy shouted as he launched the Kamehame Ha into the screaming Bojack's face.

* * *

><p>In a hospital room many miles away from where the battles against Bojack and his cohorts occurred sat a balding man who was in a chair reading from the newspaper. Near him were three hospital beds, from left to right, occupied by Gohan, Pan, and Trunks. Krillin was seated in-between Gohan and Pan's bed.<p>

Turning the newspaper he rolled his eyes before reading the article. "Mr. Saten heroically stayed behind after having evacuated the entire island. During said evacuation comrades of Mr. Saten were busy fending off the Intergalactic imposters." Krillin threw the paper away with a huff before turning to Gohan who is currently bandaged and is in a hospital bed. "Since when are we his comrades?" The bald man inquired feeling a little insulted.

Gohan laughed at his friend's expression. "Well at least he's not taking credit for beating those guys." Pan, who is also in a hospital bed on the account of a few broken and cracked bones, offered in a light hearted tone. "I mean he did evacuate all of those people and that probably was the smart thing to do."

Gohan nodded while Trunks listened halfheartedly. Krillin sighed at the two teens while crossing his arms. 'What a way to spend a date.' He thought to himself a little annoyed. Shrugging he turned back to the spiky haired teen. "By the way, what about that one girl? The one you let get away?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow as he tried to recall what Krillin was talking about before realizing, "Oh you mean Zangya!" The dark haired teen did not notice the slightly peeved look on Pan's face. "It'll be fine, she did promise not to attack any other people, something about her culture having to do with me saving her life." Gohan said with a slightly confused yet thankful expression. Meanwhile Pan furrowed her brow in disdain as she remembered the incident after Gohan had killed Bojack.

* * *

><p><em>Pan walked over to Gohan as he dropped out of his Super Saiyan form, seeing that he was about to fall to his knees she rushed over to her friend and allowed him to use her shoulder. "Easy there, Gohan." She softly said while taking a glance at the other Z-Fighters. Trunks and Vegeta seemed to be alright saved for a few marks here and there. And Piccolo, who was nowhere to be found, had seemed to be in good health. <em>

_The sound of heavy footsteps alerted Pan to the remaining member of Bojack's minions. She glanced at the blue skinned woman who had a somewhat lost look on her face. "What do we do about her?" The only female Z-Fighter asked curiosity as she looked at the orange haired alien who glared at her in response. _

_Gohan, who was still leaning on Pan's shoulder, shook his head. He knew that it shouldn't bother him, she had been Bojack's underling but he didn't like this. Sighing he addressed Pan. "Well I wouldn't feel right about killing her…" He thought back to Bojack's dirty last ditch effort tactic. "Maybe if she promised not to hurt anymore people there'd be no problem but…" Gohan looked uncertain. The dark haired teen turned towards the female alien who was slowly standing to her feet. _

_Zangya raised her hand before shaking her head. "I…" She hesitated before speaking. "I won't be killing anymore people. That is, if you ask that of me." The blue skinned alien said much to the confusion of Gohan and Pan. _

_The two looked at her in surprise, as if this was too good to be true. "If I ask you that?" Gohan said a little weary. "What's with the sudden change of attitude?" He inquired somewhat suspicious of her intentions. _

_Zangya flipped her orange hair before sighing. "It's," She grasped at her left arm while looking away from the two teens. "It's a part of my planet's costumes. You saved my life, and because of that I owe you a life debt." She then looked into Gohan's eyes. "The reason why I followed Bojack was due to a life debt. When he saved my life during the invasion of our home planet he asked me to follow him and act as his second until the day he died. While at first I wasn't very keen on taking over planets and killing innocents I eventually became numb to it." She explained to the two teenagers who were listening intently. _

"_While I no longer have any qualms with killing I don't do it for the sadistic pleasure it brought Bojack. I can take it or leave it. If you ask me to refrain from killing anybody I'll do so."_

_Gohan took a moment to look into Zangya's blue eyes, earlier when they had fought all he had seen was an almost detached coldness in her eyes, yet now he saw vulnerable honesty. "…" He took a deep breath. "What's your name?" He asked a little awkwardly. _

_Zangya looked perplexed for a second before answering. "Zangya…" She said a little unsurely of why Gohan had asked for her name. _

_Gohan closed his eyes as he thought about what he should do. 'What would dad do?' The Saiyan youth wondered. After a few seconds of thinking the answer comes to him. Opening his eyes he looks at the blue skinned alien. "Ok then, Zangya. I'm allowed one favor from you, then all I ask is this." He hesitated before finishing. "Protect this planet and its people to the best of your ability." Gohan's dark eyes locked onto her blue ones. _

_Zangya looked somewhat surprised but after a few seconds of staring at the youth nodded. "Very well." She said while walking over to Gohan and Pan, leaning forward she planted a light kiss on Gohan's lips. "The contract is sealed." Zangya said to the slightly surprised Gohan. Glancing over at the dark haired girl Zangya felt some pleasure in seeing Pan's horrified and shocked expression which was slowly turning into one of jealousy. _

_Quickly she turned around but not before sending a somewhat taunting wink at Pan, allowing her long orange hair to purposely hit Pan and Gohan. "Well I should get going." Zangya said while walking away from the two, there was a slight limp in her steps. "See you around." She said softly before flying away from the two onlookers. _

_As soon as the blue skinned alien was out of sight Pan blew. "What the hell was that about!?" She all but shouted into Gohan's ear. Gohan gulped as he looked at a very frustrated and annoyed Pan. While seeing her mad was kinda cute he actually feared for his safety. Well at least she didn't have a frying pan within reach. "I mean she just, she just…." Pan's face flushed while she clenched her teeth before turning away and huffing. The half-Saiyan simply sighed as he was too tired and tender to respond. _

* * *

><p>Not long after that the ambulances, which had been called by Hercule, arrived and picked up Gohan, Pan, Tien, Yamacha, and Trunks. Vegeta and Piccolo had simply gone home to allow their injuries to heal naturally. Sometime later after, much to their pleasure, being placed in the same room they were allowed visitors. Chi Chi, Bulma, baby Trunks, Goten and Krillin had been they're only visitors. The two mothers had conversed with their kids, plus Pan, for nearly two hours before Chi Chi had to be all but dragged out by the expecting blue haired woman.<p>

The bald man chuckled as he watched Bulma and Chi Chi exit the room. "Well champ hopefully she won't load you guys with too much homework." Krillin offered as he looked between the two teens.

Gohan and Pan both nodded in synch. "No kidding," The former muttered as he knew how difficult being around his mother could be.

* * *

><p>"I knew he could do it." Goku said with much pride in his voice as King Kai informed him of the Z-Fighters victory over Bojack. 'I made the right choice in leaving the earth in his hands.' The dead Saiyan thought with a light smile.<p>

"It was defiantly a nail bitter, but in the end Gohan won pretty easily." King Kai sighed as he glanced back at his no longer working TV. 'Better make sure to pay the cable bill soon…' Scratching his head he turned back to Goku who was currently losing all of his poker chips to a chimp.

Goku's face froze in shock as the monkey showed his hand. A king, 5, 2, 6, Ace, all in hearts. "A Flush…" The Saiyan muttered dejectedly while looking at his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go, a little rushed here and there but I hope you all enjoyed it. Also another thing, I see that this story is close to 200 reviews, and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or even read this story. It has been a fun road so far, and I hope that we can reach 200 reviews soon, I don't usually beg for reviews but if you could...please. But regardless thank you for reading. <strong>

**Don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter; it defiantly won't be until after the holiday's hell I probably won't even be working on this story until after the new years. So everyone, I hope that you've enjoyed this story. It's been a fun year, and hopefully it'll be another great year. Merry (Late) Christmas, and have a happy new year. **


End file.
